Ice Witch
by SnowAngel444
Summary: There's a whispered rumor of a wicked Ice Witch living atop the North Mountain, and a 10 year old Anna wants to see if it's true. What will the princess find? Elsanna. (Not incest.)
1. Chapter 1

"_Born of cold and winter air_

_And the mountain rain combining_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining"_

* * *

><p>Anna's parents had always told her to never go near the North Mountain. It was as dangerous as it was cold, and there was a rumor that a wicked Ice Witch dwelled at its peak.<p>

Of course, Anna was never one to heed warnings very well, and at the curious age of 10, she found herself wanting to meet this supposed "wicked Ice Witch". She had never stopped to consider the possible dangers that awaited her decision.

So, after her parents had both tucked her in and bid her 'goodnight', she slipped out of bed and quickly put on some warm clothes. Opening her door just a crack, she peeked out to make sure the halls were empty, which they were.

Holding in a mischievous giggle, she scampered down to the kitchens to pack a small basket with chocolates and tiny cakes. (The witch couldn't get mad at her if she brought her some tasty goodies, right?) Hopefully she wouldn't eat them all herself before she got there.

The moon was bright tonight, and sneaking out of the palace was easy since she did it all the time to go play with her best friend Kristoff and the other kids. The streets of the town were empty, save for a few stray cats that had yet to settle in for the evening. Anna crossed the bridge and found herself at the edge of the forest, she paused. _Here goes nothing!_

Her first few steps into the wilderness had been slow, cautious, as if some great beast would swoop down and gobble her up. But after a few moments of tentative paces, Anna had decided that it was absolutely 100 percent safe and her parents were just big worry warts. She pranced along without a care in the world. _Wait 'til I tell Kristoff! I'm like a real life adventurer!_

She finally made it through the woods, arriving upon a glistening field of white powder. Anna took a moment to fall forward into the soft snow, waving her arms around to make a snow angel. It would have been a funny sight to any onlookers, as only a tuft of wriggling red hair was visible in the thick white blanket.

"This is so much fun!" Anna exclaimed as she leapt up to admire her handy work. At that moment she decided that she would have to do this whole 'exploring' thing again.

With renewed gusto she pranced her way through the snowy field. The tip of a shiny crystalline tower came into view, and Anna had to stop and stare. She had never seen anything like it before. It shimmered like the stars beneath the moonlight. _It looks like a fairy tale castle…_

Deciding that she needed to examine it more closely, she raced toward it as fast as her legs would carry her. _It only gets beautifuller the closer I get… _

Suddenly, the ground beneath her shook, and she fell backwards into a clumsy heap. She shakily got to her feet and came face to face with a giant snow monster. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

"_Go…Away…"_ It growled lowly, icy breath slapping her in the face.

Anna pouted, her eyes narrowing as she stared up at the behemoth. It must have been ten times her size.

"That's not very nice," she scolded it, "I just want to see the pretty castle."

The snow monster roared, shaking the ground and causing Anna to fall again.

"_GO…AWAY!" _it bellowed, pounding the ground wildly

Anna scrambled backwards to avoid being squished. "Hey! It is not nice to almost squash people!" she yelled, throwing a snowball at it in retaliation.

That only served to make the beast angrier, spikes of ice tearing out of its back as it roared loudly. Anna barely avoided the crushing blow this time, and she knew she wasn't going to be able to avoid it a second time. _No stop! I'm scared! Please, somebody help me!_

Her silent pleas were ignored as a giant fist of snow and ice descended rapidly upon her tiny body. She clenched her eyes shut at the last minute, not wanting to see her own demise. A loud boom reverberated in her ear drums, but oddly enough she felt no pain. Maybe death was actually painless.

"Stand down, Marshmallow." A soft voice commanded. There was a pause. "Are you alright?"

Anna opened her eyes to find a thick wall of ice between her and the snow monster, which appeared to have calmed down quite considerably. She turned her head to see a girl standing a few feet away. Anna noticed that the girl looked about three years older than her, and that she was really pretty. She had silvery blonde hair tied up in a braided bun, perfect snowy skin, and bright blue eyes. Add in the fact that she was dressed in a shimmering short blue gown, and she looked like the very incarnation of winter itself.

Anna just remembered that she had been asked a question, and scrambled to her feet. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay. My name's Anna, what's yours?" She took a few steps forward, frowning when the other girl took the same amount of steps backward.

"You shouldn't be here," The older girl said, her voice colored with apprehension, "It isn't safe."

Anna picked up her basket with a grin. "But now I have you here to protect me, and I _really_ want to go meet the Ice Witch," she held up her basket for show, "I even brought her some sweets!"

The older girl looked down, her eyes filled with sadness. "A witch, you say…" she murmured quietly, looking at her hands, "Maybe that's for the best."

Anna let the girl's words sink in. "Wait a minute…" she said slowly, her eyes falling on the wall of ice that saved her, then to the now napping snow monster, and back to the girl that looked like a winter fairy, "_You're_ the Ice Witch?!"

The other girl didn't look up, nor did she respond, but Anna knew that she had hit the nail on the head.

"Well, I don't think you're much of a witch at all!" the redhead declared happily, "You're more of an Ice _Princess_, I think."

This caused the other girl to look up, her eyes were misty as if she had been about to cry. She sniffled. "R-Really?"

Anna was finding this girl to be more and more adorable. "Of course! You're really pretty and you live in a sparkly castle, and you even have magic powers! You're really cool!" she giggled, "Literally."

The girl smiled shyly, her cheeks dusted pink. "That's nice of you to say."

Anna returned the smile. "So what's your name?"

The girl tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm Elsa."

"Well, Elsa," Anna liked how the name felt on her tongue, "Would you like to play with me?"

Elsa's eyes widened. "You actually want to be around me? Aren't you afraid that I'll hurt you?"

Anna made her point by quickly stepping forward and taking the other girl's hands. Elsa gasped in shock and flinched away from the contact, while Anna just stared at her pointedly. "See? I touched you, and nothing happened."

Elsa's eyes were filled with worry as she brought her hands up and cradled them to her chest. "You don't even know what I can do, Anna. I could…I could kill you."

Anna wondered why Elsa looked so sad and afraid. Then she thought about how the girl lived all by herself on the top of this mountain, with only her living snowmen to keep her company. _She must be so lonely…_Anna thought sadly.

"Elsa…" she addressed the other girl softly, so as not to surprise her again, "I don't care if you hurt me, I want to spend time with you. I want to be your friend, Elsa."

Elsa looked conflicted. "I…" a spark of hope, of longing, glimmered in her eyes, and she addressed Anna with a newfound determination, "I would like that very much, Anna. I want to be your friend too."

Anna's face lit up like the millions of lanterns on Princess Rapunzel's birthday. "Great! Now we can play, and eat snacks!" she held up her basket, "I brought chocolate and cakes!"

Elsa smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

* * *

><p><strong>My first Elsanna fic...I'm so addicted to these two it's scary, really. Give me some feedback? Pretty Please? Oh, and I don't own Frozen, I'm just in love with the characters.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"You've never had chocolate before?!" Anna's eyes bugged out of her head at the concept. Elsa smiled sheepishly at the outrageous look on the younger girl's face. The two were sitting together on a moonlit snowdrift, stargazing. Well, Elsa was stargazing while Anna was excitedly asking her a million questions while gobbling down all the sweets she brought.

"No, I haven't. My body doesn't require nourishment, it comes with the whole 'icy curse' thing," Elsa stated, and then nervously looked away, "You probably think I'm strange now, don't you?"

Anna scrambled around through the snow to the other side of Elsa, trying to meet the girl's gaze. "You're not strange, Elsa!" she reassured the other girl vehemently, "You're special, and magical, and really, really pretty!" Both of them blushed after that.

Elsa finally giggled. "Maybe you're the strange one." She teased. _What 10 year old hikes up a snowy mountain in the middle of the night in order to find a 'scary ice witch'?_

Anna huffed indignantly. "Says the girl who has never tasted chocolate before!" She folded her arms smugly, as if that statement alone had won her the argument.

Elsa raised a curious eyebrow, scooting a bit closer to peer into Anna's basket of sweets. "Is it really that good?" she wondered aloud.

Anna giggled and reached into the basket, pulling out a chocolate. "Why don't you see for yourself?" She held it out to the other girl with a broad smile. "This one's my favorite! And it's the last one I brought."

Elsa stared at the treat in her companion's hand for a moment, before shyly accepting the gift. Then she just stared at it, her eyes glossing over with a far away look.

"Well aren't you going to eat it?" Anna asked with slight impatience. She really wanted to know what Elsa thought of chocolate.

Elsa's gaze snapped up to meet Anna's. "Oh, right, sorry…" she stared back down at the little chocolate in her hands. Her eyes grew misty with unshed tears.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, now worried, "Is something wrong? Did I upset you? Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad! Mother and Father always said that I had no tact and-"

"No, please don't apologize, Anna," Elsa stopped the girl's frantic rambling with a shake of her head. There was a pause where neither said anything, Elsa brought both hands up to cup the little chocolate as if it were something very precious to her. "This," she met Anna's gaze, "Is the first gift anyone has ever given to me."

Anna felt herself blush. _She_ had been the first one Elsa had received a gift from, and that made her feel special for some reason. "Then I'll just have to bring you more gifts!" she found herself excitedly saying, "To make up for all the gifts you've missed out on."

Pink dusted Elsa's cheeks and Anna was hit again with how pretty she was. "You are so very kind to offer me presents, Anna," she broke the little chocolate in half and offered the younger girl a piece, "But I enjoy your company most of all." Her pink cheeks grew a few shades darker as she said this.

Anna, now blushing just as darkly, tried to push the offering back towards the other girl. "No, no, I can't take your gift. It's for you."

Elsa giggled. "I thought you said it was your favorite? Also, I have the other half." She popped the creamy treat into her mouth to prove her point. Her eyelids fluttered as she hummed in approval. Anna watched her, eyes following the chocolate past the girl's soft pink lips. She cleared her throat, stuffing her half of the chocolate into her mouth and almost choking on it. _Why does it taste sweeter than usual?_

She noticed Elsa was saying something, but her brain refused to decipher human language. "Huh?"

Elsa smiled at her. "I said that chocolate is officially my favorite food."

Anna returned the smile. "Mine too."

* * *

><p>Anna had returned to the castle just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. She had wanted to watch the sunrise with Elsa, but the other girl had told her that her parents would worry if they noticed her absence.<p>

And so the day went on and on, with Anna growing more and more exhausted. She barely kept her eyes open during lunch, and had actually fallen asleep during her afternoon lessons (much to the annoyance of her instructor). Her parents appeared to be worried about her health. When asked if she were feeling alright, she simply replied that she hadn't slept well. They had insisted that she retire early to her chambers to get some rest.

* * *

><p>When Anna awoke, it was long after the sun had set. The bright moon in the sky reminded her of Elsa. <em>Elsa!<em> She sprang out of bed and threw on some warm clothes. She knew that her friend was probably worried about her and wondering when she would return. The thought of Elsa, all alone in her big icy castle, made Anna sad.

She took off over the bridge, through the forest, and across the fields of snow. She stopped when she saw Marshmallow. The snow giant calmly held out a giant icy hand.

"_I…carry…"_ It grumbled quietly.

"Oh, um, okay…" Anna cautiously climbed onto the offered hand, trying not to slip on the ice. "Thanks."

Marshmallow said nothing as it began to take large, smooth strides through the snow. Within minutes, they had reached the beautiful ice castle. _Elsa's castle…_

Anna was in awe. She stared up at the beautiful structure that sparkled beneath the light of the moon.

"Would you like a tour?" a voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Elsa!" she greeted cheerfully, "Your castle is so cool, I'd love a tour!"

Elsa smiled at the compliment, "Right this way, then."

The inside of the castle was just as magnificent as the outside, towering ceilings, intricate staircases, and beautifully icy glowing light fixtures. The furniture was mostly white in color and very tastefully crafted. It really _was_ like a fairy tale castle.

"And this is my room," Elsa stated, concluding the tour.

Anna had to stop and stare up at the beautiful chandelier. Frozen fractals reflected soft light about the room, giving it a mystical feel.

"It's beautiful…" Anna breathed in wonder.

Elsa blushed. "I'm happy that you like it."

Anna turned to the other girl, an excited gleam in her eyes. "Like it? I love it! It's way better than Arendelle Castle."

Elsa looked at her in surprise. "Arendelle Castle? You live there?"

Anna realized her misstep too late. _Well, I'd have to tell her eventually._ "Yeah, I'm…kind of the princess there."

Elsa looked shocked, and Anna was beginning to worry that she'd not want to be her friend anymore. Then the older girl broke out into a big smile, which evolved into giggles.

"I just can't see you formally addressing the court," Elsa commented between bouts of laughter.

Anna huffed. "I don't need to do all that 'royal people' stuff 'til I'm older."

Then she yawned and Elsa suddenly realized that visiting her had caused Anna to miss out on sleep.

"Anna? Are you tired?" Elsa asked with genuine concern. "Missing sleep like this can't be good for you."

Anna tried to put on a brave face, but then gave herself away with another yawn. "I don't mind losing sleep if I can spend time with you, Elsa." She reassured the other girl.

Elsa didn't look convinced. "Anna," she scolded, "I won't be responsible for your health worsening. Come here."

She gestured Anna over to a comfy looking bed. It was pure white and very soft, like freshly fallen snow. Anna blushed when she realized that it was Elsa's bed. "No wait, I'm okay, really! I couldn't possibly take your bed." She began to ramble.

Elsa cut her off with a stern look. "Lay down, Anna," Elsa commanded softly, "I'll stay with you so you won't be lonely."

Anna, seeing no room for argument, obediently immersed herself in the softness of the sheets. A pleasant scent enveloped her, and she inhaled deeply. It smelled faintly of pine, holly, and fresh oak. It reminded her of the winter season.

Elsa sat down beside her and draped the sheets over the tired girl's shoulders. Anna gave her a grateful smile before finally descending into slumber.

"Rest well, my princess." Elsa murmured softly, gazing at the sleeping girl's face.

Elsa smiled, knowing that she wouldn't mind sitting there all night, watching over Anna.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have a cold right now, so my brain (and my writing) might be a little loopy... Let me know what you think! Oh, and once again, Frozen isn't mine.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_"Ice has a magic, can't be controlled."_

* * *

><p>Elsa looked out over the land from the balcony of her icy castle. Arendelle's bustling docks could be seen in the distance, the light of dawn just brushing the top of the great palace at its heart. <em>Anna…<em>Elsa sighed and leaned against the railing. She had woken the girl up before dawn and had Marshmallow escort her to the bridge. After all, it wouldn't end well if the citizens discovered that their princess was missing. Elsa sighed again.

_Of course she's a princess…Fate must enjoy playing tricks on me. A princess and a witch… _But then again, Elsa found that she didn't care. Anna's kindness knew no boundaries, and Elsa found herself wanting to bask in her presence forever. If Elsa was winter, then Anna was spring. She was warm, sunny, and gentle. Only with Anna's absence did Elsa realize how lonely her own existence was. Now, she couldn't bare the thought of life without Anna.

Anna's thoughts were similar. Elsa was different, but in the best way imaginable. She was everything that Anna admired; she was beautiful, she was intelligent, and she was so very kind. Elsa was strong, yet fragile, like the very ice she controlled. Anna could occasionally see the loneliness in her eyes, and had vowed to make it disappear. As long as she lived, she would never abandon her ice princess.

* * *

><p>And so, time continued on, with Anna visiting Elsa at night. Sometimes they would talk and play, others Anna would sleep while Elsa fondly watched over her. Then came the fateful day when Anna had turned 14, meaning that she was old enough to leave the castle by herself. She knew exactly where her first destination would be…<p>

* * *

><p>"Elsa!" the voice startled the snowy girl, causing her to fumble and almost drop her book.<p>

Elsa quickly regained her composure and stood. "Anna? What are you doing here? It is not yet nighttime." Elsa was trying to conceal her happiness. Anna was even more beautiful in the light of the sun.

It took Anna a few moments to be able to speak. Elsa's hair practically glowed in the sun, her entire being cast in a halo of light. _Just like an angel…_Anna cleared her throat. "I'm older now, so my parents are letting me leave the castle on my own." She stated.

Elsa nodded. "Just make sure you be careful."

"Don't worry," Anna assured her, "I made sure that no one followed me here."

Elsa frowned. "That wasn't what I meant and you know it," she said softly, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Anna stepped closer. "You don't need to protect me, Elsa. I'll be fine."

Elsa smiled. "I know. You're so strong, Anna. You've grown so much since we first met."

"You sound just like my mother!" Anna quipped, fighting off a blush, "And you've grown up too, Ms. 17 year old."

Elsa giggled. "She sounds like she knows what she's talking about."

That was the moment Anna realized that they never talked about Elsa's family. The snowy girl had said that they passed away when she was very young. "What was your mom like, Elsa?" Anna asked curiously, "I bet that she was really pretty, just like you."

Elsa's smile fell, replaced by a look of sadness. "I…I never knew her. Like I told you before, she and my father passed away when I was a small child. Can we discuss something else now?"

"Were they ill?" Anna questioned. She didn't understand why she wanted to know so badly, she just did. She should've just let it go.

"No, Anna," Elsa's voice sounded pained now, her arms tightly wrapped around her middle, "Please, let's talk about something else."

But Anna refused to relent. She knew that this was something new, some facet of Elsa's life that she hadn't learned of yet. "Please tell me Elsa! I only want to know more about you and-"

"I said no!" spikes of ice shot through the floor around Elsa, forming a frigid barrier. Elsa huddled in on herself, making her look small. "Please…don't…"

Anna felt her heartbreak. In that moment she hated herself for making Elsa so sad, for hurting her. "Elsa…" she called out to her softly.

The ice spikes began to quiver and recede back into the floor. Anna approached slowly, so as not to startle her. "Elsa…I'm so, so sorry." She apologized sincerely.

Elsa shook her head. "You do not need to apologize to me, Anna. I will tell you everything, someday. I promise."

Anna nodded, "Someday. I'll be waiting patiently for when you're ready."

Elsa smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Anna."

"Of course!" the redhead replied cheerily, "Oh!" her eyes widened excitedly, "I almost forgot, I made you something."

Elsa watched in surprise as Anna pulled out a light blue jumble of cloth. The redhead chuckled sheepishly, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "It didn't really turn out the way I wanted…I mean, it was going to be a sweater, but then I accidentally sewed the head part to the bottom part, and then I forgot the armholes, and-"

"I love it." Elsa stated adamantly, "It's perfect."

Anna watched as Elsa reverently held up the failed sweater abomination. "You know, Anna," Elsa was smiling widely, "It would make a wonderful scarf, don't you think so?"

Anna looked again the light blue cloth, then at the smiling snowy girl. At that moment she felt like the world couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

><p>When Anna left for the evening, Elsa slumped down against the wall. Memories of the past were coming back to haunt her. She had temporarily forgotten her tragedies when she met Anna, but now they had come back full force. "No…Stay calm." she mumbled, bringing her arms up to hug her knees, "Stay calm…"<p>

_"Mama! Papa!"_

Elsa gasped and stood up. "No…stay calm…" She inhaled slowly to try and steady her ragged breathing. "I'm okay…I'm-"

_"No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

"Stop…please…" Elsa pleaded frantically to the empty air. She didn't want to remember. Her past brought her only pain. She couldn't stop it, she couldn't, she couldn't-

_"Monster!"_

"Stop!" Elsa screamed. Ice erupted everywhere, spikes tearing from the ground and ceiling and walls. Frost was rapidly spreading out over everything. At this rate, Elsa was going to entrap herself in a cage of ice. But she couldn't stop. The ice continued to spread, and Elsa couldn't control it. _Maybe it's better this way…I'm a monster, after all._ She settled back down against the wall, waiting for the ice to encase her. Then she felt it, a soft, warm material beneath her fingertips. It was Anna's scarf. _Anna._ The ice crumbled into soft white snow all around her, before slowly melting away.

Elsa sighed, bringing the scarf up and hugging it to her chest. She felt warm, safe. That's right, Anna was her spring. She was her sanctuary. _My past does not matter, because my future belongs to Anna._

She stood and walked over to her balcony. The sun was setting, casting everything in a beautiful orange hue. Like the color of Anna's hair. _I will protect her… I will protect her…_ She looked down at the light blue scarf in her hands.

_Even if it is from myself._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, so this was a little on the angsty side, but don't worry it will get better. I think. I'm still sick, but I wanted to make sure you guys got an update. Your reviews make my day. Frozen still isn't mine, by the way.<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you certain this is a good idea?" Elsa asked nervously, her eyes darting around them as they walked.

Anna looked back at her and smiled excitedly. "Of course! I've known all of them since I was little, and they're dying to meet you!"

Elsa didn't look convinced. "But what if they freak out when they see my powers?"

_What if they think I'm a monster?_

Anna scoffed. "Trust me, they'll love you!" she looked away and mumbled, "Plus, I might have already told them about your powers…"

Elsa's eyes widened dramatically. "You told them?! Anna, you need to be more careful about whom you tell these things to! I am considered a 'witch' after all, and you might be condemned by association."

Anna stopped and stared at Elsa, her face completely serious. "Let me set one thing straight right now, Elsa," her eyes softened, "I will never be ashamed of you, _ever_. Okay? Because you're amazing, and wonderful, and I'm just lucky to have met you. And I know that my other friends will feel the same way."

Elsa smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Shall we go, then?"

Anna nodded wildly and dragged Elsa onward through the forest. They were currently on their way to meet up with Kristoff and Anna's other friends who were visiting from the neighboring countries.

"Anna!" a scruffy blonde boy greeted, "It's about time you showed up! We were all-" he stopped short when he noticed Elsa standing behind her.

Anna had said that she was gorgeous, but he didn't know that she would be _this_ gorgeous! She was tall, and slender, with perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect everything! Kristoff was officially smitten.

Elsa, on the other hand, took his staring as him thinking that she was odd, or abnormal. She moved ever so slightly behind Anna out of nervousness.

"Oi wooly man!" a feminine Scottish brogue called out, "Can't yeh see yer scarin' the poor lass with all yer gawkin'?"

It was then that Elsa noticed the other people sitting around the clearing.

Anna practically dragged Elsa out into view. "Okay Elsa, this is Kristoff." She pointed to the scruffy blonde boy, who took off his wool cap and nodded shyly.

"That's Belle, she's from France." she pointed to a lone brunette girl reading a book. Belle waved, not looking up from the text. She scrunched her eyebrows and turned the page.

"And over there is Aurora, who is talking to Mulan," Anna waved her arm in the direction of two girls that were too deep in conversation to acknowledge her. One was a pretty blonde with golden locks that fell into graceful curls, and the other was an exotic foreign beauty with dark bobbed hair and brave eyes. "Hey Aurora? Mulan?" Anna tried to get their attention.

The two girls stopped talking and looked over at them. Anna gestured again to Elsa. "This is Elsa." Elsa's cheeks tinted pink. She wasn't used to so much attention.

The pretty blonde girl smiled and tilted her head to the side. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Elsa. I'm Aurora, Princess of Edinburgh."

The dark haired girl bowed at the waist respectfully. "Elsa, it is an honor. I am Mulan, right hand to the Chinese Emperor."

Elsa smiled timidly. "It very nice to meet you both."

Anna then led her over to a tomboyish red head. And boy, her hair was _really_ red, like a tomato or a cherry. It was wild looking, too.

"This is Merida," Anna introduced, "She's the one that yelled at Kristoff just now."

Merida huffed, blowing a stray lock of her crazy hair out of her face. "I did yeh a favor, trust me. My name's Merida, like she said. I'm a princess back in Dun Broch. You must be that Elsa girl Anna keeps yammerin' on about nonstop."

Now it was Anna's turn to blush. "I don't talk about her _all_ the time!"

"Yes you do," a short haired brunette girl came prancing up to them. She gave Elsa a huge grin. "Hi Elsa! I'm Rapunzel, the Princess of Corona! It's awesome to finally meet the girl Anna wouldn't shut up about."

By the end of this both Elsa and Anna were blushing like mad. Elsa from happiness and Anna from embarrassment. "And that's everyone." The embarrassed redhead mumbled, suddenly finding her feet very fascinating.

Kristoff cleared his throat. "So? Are we going to see Elsa do some snow magic stuff?"

Everyone, save Belle, looked to Elsa. Her expression fell. "You mean, you all don't think it's weird?" she asked with uncertainty, "I'm like a witch."

Merida just chuckled. "Trust me, lass. We're all used to odd things. I ran into a witch back in my homeland once, turned me mum and brothers into bears! They're fine now, though, not to worry."

Rapunzel nodded excitedly. "She's right! I mean, my hair used to be long and magical because I never cut it. Brushing it was such a hassle because it would always get tangled up in everything…"

Aurora giggled behind her hand. "I was raised by three good fairies in a cottage in the woods. Magic was very common, especially when they bickered. Which was all the time."

Mulan nodded in agreement. "I was mentored by an ancestral dragon guardian… I have also impersonated a man to enlist in the army…" her face flushed with embarrassment.

Kristoff realized that they'd been subconsciously taking turns sharing, and now it was his turn to share something strange. _Think Kristoff, think! I have to reassure Elsa that she's not weird._

"I uh, I talk to my reindeer, Sven, like all the time!" he floundered, "Oh! And I was raised by a colony of trolls!" He felt like that was an acceptable answer and mentally patted himself on the back.

Everyone in the group turned their attention to Belle, whose nose was still buried in her book. She shrugged, not looking up. "I read books," she stated, as if that were explanation enough, "Magical curses are a common plot point."

Anna grinned at Elsa. "See? I told you everyone would be cool with it."

Elsa chuckled. "Was that supposed to be a pun?"

Everyone laughed at the dumbstruck look on Anna's face afterwards.

* * *

><p>And so, Elsa made snow for everyone to play in. It was all fun and games, until Rapunzel accidentally flung snow onto Belle's book, which resulted in what they would all refer to as "The Great Snowball War". By the end of it, they were all soaked to the bone with snow and ice. And they loved every second of it.<p>

Elsa had never felt so happy to have friends, and more importantly, they were Anna's friends too.

"So Elsa," Rapunzel drawled out her name, "Is there someone you like?"

Everyone, save Mulan and Merida, was lounging on a big picnic blanket Belle had brought. They all chatted and munched on sandwiches.

The Chinese warrior and the Scottish huntress, on the other hand, were exchanging weapon information a short distance away. Merida had just finished showing Mulan the proper way to knock an arrow, and now Mulan was beginning to explain the different sword fighting stances. Aurora had been watching them with interest from the corner of her eye.

But now everyone turned and waited for the snowy girl's answer to Rapunzel's question. "Someone I like?" Elsa asked quizzically, "I'm not sure I understand…"

Rapunzel giggled. "You know, silly! Someone you _like_." She noticed that Elsa's expression hadn't changed, "Someone that you want to hold and kiss and stuff?"

_Someone I want to kiss?_ Elsa felt heat rise to her normally cold cheeks.

She glanced over at Anna, who was studying her intently. Did Anna have someone like that? _No, she can't have someone like that because I-_ Elsa froze. _I what?_ _Anna isn't mine, and that would be wrong anyway. We're both girls._ But then an image came unbidden to her mind. It was dishonorable, it was unsightly. It was of her, holding Anna close, and kissing her soft lips. It was Elsa's most deep seeded desire.

Her heart trembled in her chest. _I…I can't be this way, it isn't natural. And she-_ Her heart cracked like thin ice atop a pond in spring. _She will never love me._

"WAAH!"

Elsa was brought back to her sense by her friends' startled shout. A jagged spike of ice had torn through the center of the blanket. Everyone stared at her with worry.

Elsa frantically leapt to her feet. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I-" she quickly backed away from everyone, hugging her hands tightly to her chest. Surely, they hated her now. Surely they had all realized that she was a monster.

"Well it looks like we discovered how to get a rise out of our little ice queen!" Rapunzel joked good-naturedly, "We just need to mention her love life."

Merida made a disgusted noise. "Love life, shmove life. If yeh ask me, family and friends are all yeh need to be happy."

Belle sighed. "That's because you've never been in love, Merida."

The crazy haired red head scoffed and folded her arms in a pout.

"Anyway," Rapunzel reigned the conversation back in, "What about you, Anna? Anyone you like?"

Elsa watched as Anna turned a shade darker than her hair. Then she began to ramble. "M-Me? O-Oh! Uh! W-Well what about you?!" she pointed at Rapunzel, "Do _you_ have someone you like?"

Now it was Rapunzel's turn to blush. She shyly fiddled with the ends of her hair. "Actually...I'm getting married next year." It was then that every noticed the little gold band around her finger.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell us sooner? Being engaged is kind of a big deal, you know?!" Kristoff ranted.

Rapunzel shrugged. "It never came up before now."

Everyone sighed with exasperation, except for Elsa who was still recovering from shooting a spike of ice through the ground, among other things.

"He's really nice, his name is Eugene," Rapunzel gushed, "Actually, it's a funny story how we met…" she began to talk about her meeting with Eugene, and the story of how they fell in love.

Elsa wasn't really paying attention. She couldn't stop thinking about Anna, or rather, her feelings for Anna. She knew they had been there all this time, deeply rooted in her heart since the day they met, just waiting for her to discover them. She inwardly cringed. This was so, so wrong. She couldn't taint Anna's innocence with her sick perversions; Elsa should feel lucky just to be able to spend time with her. She was a princess, and Elsa was a witch, a scourge to be avoided at all costs.

A warm hand rested itself over her cold one. Anna smiled at her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Elsa's heart fluttered, while her mind panicked. She could feel her powers getting out of hand, fighting against her with every beat of her wretched heart. A storm was slowly beginning to brew within her, and Elsa was afraid that Anna would be hurt by her one day if she couldn't find a way to control it.

Elsa pulled her hand away, giving Anna a shaky smile. _Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for your well-wishes! I feel much better now, and am ready to write some more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a little difficult to write, but you all are worth it. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

After that day, Anna began to notice Elsa become more reserved. It started out small, with her not meeting Anna's eyes when she spoke. Then it grew more noticeable, with Elsa refusing to get closer than 5 feet away. A year later would be the day when Elsa shut Anna out completely…

* * *

><p>"<em>Elsa? Are you here?" Anna called, her footsteps echoing off the icy floor of the palace. "I want to talk to you."<em>

_ Elsa appeared at the top of the icy staircase. "What is it, Anna?"_

_Anna stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Well, I wanted to tell you about the royal ball my parents made me go to in the Southern Isles," she paused, "The chocolate really wasn't that good there, for starters…"_

_ This caused a small smile to reach Elsa's lips. Anna smiled back and continued. "They introduced me to this one prince who wanted to court me. Hans, I think it was?"_

_ The smile was slapped from Elsa's face. Anna noticed the older girl begin to shake slightly, her hands clenching the icy railing. The redhead got nervous and started to ramble._

_ "I mean, he was really nice and all. He even likes sandwiches!" she blurted, growing even more nervous as frost began to spread out from Elsa's clenched fists, "I-I think that he's going to be visiting next month as a suitor. I'm still not sure how I feel about that…it makes feel kind of elated, I guess? Or maybe I'm just gassy, but-"_

_ "Anna." The word was sharp, cold._

_The redhead looked up to see that Elsa was turned away, her shoulders hunched and shaking violently. "Elsa? Are you okay?"_

_ "I think you should leave, Anna." The quiet, trembling words hit Anna like a brick to the face._

_ Anna started to climb the stairs. "E-Elsa…why do you want me to leave? Did I upset you? I'm sorry if I did! Please, just-"_

_ "No! Stay away from me!" a swirling gust of icy wind shoved Anna back down the stairs. Elsa looked down at her, tears welling up in her deep blue eyes. "You're not safe here, anymore." She whispered brokenly._

_ Anna could only stare hollowly as Elsa retreated into her chambers, the thick ice doors closing shut behind her. Separating them from each other._

* * *

><p>It had been several weeks since that day when Anna had last seen Elsa. The image of the beautiful girl, eyes filled with tears, refused to leave her mind. Anna was upset with herself. She was angry that she didn't fight for Elsa. She was weak and allowed the girl to push her away. <em>But not anymore! I'm going to see her, and when I do, I'm going to fix this!<em> At this point Anna would do anything to get Elsa back, to see her be happy again. _Without her I feel so empty…_

She rushed past the cleaning staff on her way to the gates of Arendelle castle. Some shot her quizzical looks, while others had accepted it as normal Anna behavior. She stopped when she ran into something, or rather, someone.

"Princess Anna? Are you alright?" it was Hans. He was visiting from the Southern Isles in an attempt to court her. Everyone thought that they were secretly engaged already (Anna's parents included). But Anna had been so preoccupied with worrying about Elsa that she'd barely paid him any mind at all.

"I'm fine, Hans," Anna said quickly, not slowing down, "I just need to run an errand." With that, she picked up her pace, practically sprinting through the castle gates.

* * *

><p>When she finally arrived at Elsa's palace, her path was blocked by Marshmallow.<p>

"_Go…Away…"_ the giant rumbled.

But Anna wasn't going to be deterred. "I need to see Elsa." She demanded, stomping her foot.

Marshmallow did not budge. _"No…Anna…Allowed…"_

Anna was surprised, and quite hurt, that Elsa had instructed Marshmallow to keep her out. "Please? I need to tell her I'm sorry!" she pleaded with the creature.

The giant seemed to waiver slightly. _"Sad…"_

_Was it talking about Elsa?_

"I know she's sad," Anna said, her voice shaking, "I'm here to make her happy again." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the big snowman's middle. Elsa once told her that snowmen loved warm hugs. "Please Marshmallow…let me see her."

The giant stared down at her for several moments before reluctantly stepping aside. Anna smiled and nodded, sniffling. "Thank you."

She rushed up to Elsa's chambers and knocked on the ice doors.

"Go away, Anna." Came the quiet voice inside.

Anna pounded on the doors again. "No Elsa! I'm not leaving until I see you!"

She was met with only silence.

"Elsa! Please don't shut me out!" Anna pleaded, her hands resting flat against the door's cold surface.

Again, she was met with only silence.

This made Anna angry. "Okay, you know what?" she shouted, "If you won't open the door! Then I'm going to break it open!"

She proceeded to repeatedly throw herself at the solid ice. Of course, this only resulted in a sore side. _I should have at least made a dent in that stupid door. Argh!_ Anna stood there, rubbing her side. _There has to be another way in…_

_I got it! _She scampered down the stairs to find Marshmallow in the same place she'd left the giant in.

"I have a favor to ask," she said, breathing quickly from sprinting down the stairs, "Is there anyway you can get me up on the roof?"

Marshmallow nodded, scooping her up along with a giant heap of snow. Before she knew it, the big lug was pressing the snow in around her to form a giant snowball.

_I really hope the plan isn't what I think it is…_

Marshmallow launched the big snowball up towards the top of the castle, sending Anna flying inside it. The snow bubble burst on the icy roof, softening Anna's impact. She clawed at the ice to try and keep herself from sliding off. Finding foot holds she paused for a calming breath. _I can't believe that actually worked!_

She looked to her left and saw her target: Elsa's balcony. Slowly and carefully she slid along the roofing. _Almost there…_She dropped down seamlessly onto the balcony.

"I think I just used up a lifetime's worth of luck…" she mumbled to herself, in awe of the feat she'd just accomplished.

"Anna?"

Anna whipped around to find Elsa leaned up against her chamber door, staring at her in shock.

"Elsa!" she ran up to her, stopping only a foot a way. _This is the closest we've been to each other in a year._ The thought made her blush. She could reach out and touch the other girl if she wanted to.

"Anna…" Elsa looked away, "What are you doing here?"

Suddenly the redhead felt angry. She was frustrated that she and Elsa couldn't just be together without this, this, _whatever it was_ between them. "You know why I'm here Elsa!" she said sternly, "The real question is why you made me climb on your roof to get here?"

Elsa tried to back away, immediately realizing that she was already backed up against the door and couldn't go any farther.

Her eyes caught Anna's for a second and time froze. In that moment Anna saw everything Elsa was feeling in those wide blue eyes of hers. Anna took a step closer. She had to see more, had to know more, had to _feel_ more. "Elsa…" her breath was thick, heavy.

They were close together now, and Elsa had to remind herself to breathe. "Anna please…don't…" she didn't even know what she was asking for, her brain refused to function with Anna this close.

"What are you so afraid of?" Anna asked quietly, "I'm here Elsa," she brought her hands up to rest gently on the taller girl's shoulders. "I'll always be here, Elsa."

Elsa shook her head. "N-No Anna, this, I-…I can't-"

Anna's eyes misted up. "Why Elsa? Please, just tell me _why_ we can't be friends anymore. Is it because I said somethi-"

A pair of soft, cold lips cut off her sentence.

Her heart leapt in her chest. _S-She's kissing me?_ Anna felt her eyelids growing heavy. _So soft…_

They stayed like that for several moments. Their lips pressed together in a chaste embrace. Their hearts synchronizing, two beats becoming one.

Finally, they parted. Slowly, reluctantly, the two pulled back and just gazed at each other. Silence fell over them like a gentle snow flurry. Several moments passed with them just staring into each other's eyes.

Anna finally broke the silence and said the first thing that came to mind. "That was my first kiss…"

Both girls blushed prettily. Elsa smiled shyly. "Mine too…"

Anna grinned. She felt so giddy, like hundreds of spring flowers were blossoming inside her chest.

Elsa felt similar. "Anna…I'm sorry I pushed you away." She apologized.

Anna shook her head. "You were scared, Elsa. It's okay." She paused, a thought forming, "I'd actually be willing to forget it completely, if you do something for me."

Elsa nodded eagerly, "Anything, Anna."

"Kiss me again."

A dark blush spread across Elsa's pale cheeks. She unconsciously bit her lip. The look Anna was giving her was…dangerous. "If that is what you wish."

Their next kiss was intense. Elsa brought her hands up to cup Anna's chin and Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck. Their lips pressed against each other over and over, growing bolder with each contact. Anna nipped lightly at Elsa's bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from the older girl. Elsa replied by brushing her tongue against Anna's lips. The redhead responded by immediately allowing her entry, letting out a soft moan.

Elsa was on fire, which was ironic because she lived in a palace of ice. She felt flames burn in her blood as Anna dragged her hands slowly down her body to rest on her hips. She was melting, but she loved it. In that moment she could care less what the rest of the world would think of them. All that mattered was Anna.

They finally broke apart, cheeks flushed, eyes darkened, and breathing labored.

"Anna…" Elsa murmured breathlessly, their foreheads resting together, "Anna, I love you. I've always loved you."

Anna smiled, placing a slow, passionate kiss to the other girl's lips, "I love you too, Elsa. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

She meant every word, too. Anna loved Elsa, she loved the way the girl would talk about a new book she'd recently read. Anna loved the way her face lit up when she ate chocolate. She loved the way Elsa tried so hard to be perfect at everything just so others would accept her. Anna loved how protective she was of those she cared about. Anna loved the way Elsa kissed her as if she was the only person in the world. She loved how selfless and effortlessly beautiful she was. Anna loved everything about Elsa.

"Well, well, well," a voice cut through their happy moment. "It looks like I was right all along. The Princess of Arendelle has a secret lover."

They whipped around to face the balcony. Anna paled. "Hans?! What are you doing here?!"

The man dusted some snow off his shoulder. "Why, we're eloping, of course!" a wicked grin spread across his face, "At least, that's what everyone will assume, anyway."

Elsa stepped protectively in front of Anna. "You are not welcome here; I must ask that you leave at once."

Hans drew his sword. "Silence, witch." He spat. "Here's what s going to happen: I'm going to kill both of you, and then I'm going to tell the King and Queen about how Anna and I were attacked by a wicked Ice Witch just as we'd finished saying our I do's. I'll be heartbroken as I solemnly accept the king's crown as your poor, lonely husband."

Elsa's hands glowed with her icy ire. "This is your last warning. Leave. _Now_."

Hans took a step forward and raised his sword. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, witch."

Elsa stepped forward, ice following her path. "I'd like to see you try."

Anna knew she had to do something. She didn't want Elsa to get hurt, or do something that she might regret.

"Wait! Stop!" she ran to the spot between them, arm held out in a display of peace. "Please, let's just calm down!"

Elsa saw Hans charge at Anna, ready to cut her down with his sword. She reacted on pure instinct then, shooting an icy blast straight for his heart. She felt powerful in that moment; nothing could keep her from protecting her love.

She didn't expect for Hans to drag Anna in front of himself like a human shield.

Elsa lost control then, shrill scream tore from her throat. Ice ripped through every flat surface in the room. A furious blizzard ravaged the air, hurling Hans right out the window. His scream as he plummeted was barely audible over the howling blizzard. Anna lay still on the ground.

_Anna._ The blizzard ceased immediately.

Elsa rushed over to Anna, cradling her love's head to her chest. Her body was ice cold. Tears fell down her cheeks as she saw the frost covering the redhead's chest. "Anna…Anna please…" she sobbed, "God, no…Anna…no…"

"El…sa…" a weak voice gasped.

Elsa's eye's widened. "Anna?! Are you alright?! Please stay with me, Anna! "

Anna was shivering violently. "I-I'm…c-cold…"

Elsa quickly found her light blue scarf and wrapped it around the girl's neck. Then she got up and yanked the covers off her bed, bundling Anna up in those as well. The shivering did not stop. _I have to save her! At this rate she'll freeze to death…_

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, I'm a jerk for giving you such a horrible cliff hanger. To make it up to you lovely people, I'll try to update again later today.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_"Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."_

* * *

><p>Elsa was pacing frantically, trying not to panic because she knew that would only make things worse. There had to be a way to save Anna. There just <em>had<em> to be.

"El…sa…" Anna weak voice was trembling as her body violently shook. Elsa noticed her hair had begun to turn white. Lock by lock, the beautiful auburn strands lost their color. _That can't be a good sign._

"What is it, Anna?" Elsa quickly rushed to her side, holding the girl to her, "What do you need?"

Anna's lips were practically blue from the cold. "Th-The…the d-door…"

Elsa's brow furrowed. _The door?_ Anna wasn't making any sense. What was she talking about? She opened her mouth to reply when she suddenly heard a noise. _Is that…knocking?_

Elsa leapt up and ran to her chamber door. She flung it open to find a worried Kristoff, about to knock again. "I was heading back into town to make my deliveries when I saw a big blizzard around your castle," he explained, "Is everything okay?"

Elsa said nothing, grabbing his shirt and dragging him into the room. His eyes widened when he spotted Anna, curled up and shivering. "What happened to her?!" he asked Elsa. The sight of Anna, his best friend, so weak and vulnerable broke his heart.

"I-It's my fault!" Elsa practically sobbed, her eyes watering up, "I froze her heart, and now I…I don't know how to save her…Please, Kristoff…help me."

Kristoff shook his head. He never would have expected this, and he still wasn't entirely sure what had happened. But what he did know was that Anna was in trouble, and Elsa needed his help. Kristoff knew what he had to do.

He walked over to Anna and gathered her up into his arms, blankets and all, before turning to Elsa. "Let's go, I know someone who can help."

Not another word was spoken as the two exited the castle and got into Kristoff's sleigh. He offered Anna over for Elsa to hold, but the snowy girl declined, saying that Kristoff would be able to keep her warmer with his body heat.

They practically flew through the snow, Sven running as fast as his legs would allow. Elsa watched Anna, hoping, praying, that she would be okay. _I don't care what happens to me, just please let Anna be safe!_

* * *

><p>The sleigh screeched to a halt at a rocky clearing. Kristoff hopped down, Anna in his arms, while Elsa quickly followed suit.<p>

"Guys! I need help!" he shouted to the air, "Somebody get Grand Pabbie now!"

Suddenly the rocks all sprang to life. Elsa's eyes widened. "Trolls…" she murmured in awe. She'd never actually seen them before.

An elderly troll approached them both, his eyes weary. "What is it, child?"

Elsa stepped forward, her eyes flickering to Anna before addressing the troll elder. "I have frozen Anna's heart with my ice magic. Please, I beg that you save her!"

Kristoff kneeled down so the old troll could get a better look. "Can you help her, Grand Pabbie?"

The troll's stony brow furrowed. "I'm not sure…the heart is not so easily mended…" he looked up at Elsa and smiled reassuringly, "But I will see what I can do."

Elsa quivering lips broke out into a smile. "Thank you…thank you so much."

Grand Pabbie nodded. "Now my dear, were you born with this magic or cursed?"

"B-Born," Elsa said quickly, "Though it feels like a curse at times."

The troll elder nodded once more. "I see…" he closed his eyes and brushed his stony hand over Anna's white locks of hair. "Hmm…I will be able to contain the frost in her heart and keep it at bay, but…"

"But?"

Grand Pabbie expression became grim. "But it will come with a price."

Kristoff looked worried. "What do you mean?"

The troll stared at Anna in sadness. "I must remove the source of the injury."

"Remove the…" Elsa looked confused, "You mean me?"

Kristoff shook his head at the troll. "I can't let you kill Elsa, Grand Pabbie."

"No, no, child," The old troll amended quickly, "I meant her memories. If I save her then Anna will not remember Elsa."

"She won't…remember me?" Elsa asked quietly, her expression blank. "Not at all?"

Grand Pabbie nodded. "I'm sorry. Every memory that you were a part of will be completely erased."

Elsa noticed Anna shiver again. It didn't take long to make up her mind. "Okay, if that is what must be done." She replied decisively.

"Wait Elsa," Kristoff pulled her aside, leaving Anna with Grand Pabbie "Are you sure you want to do this? She won't remember you at all!"

Elsa took a step back and shook her head. "What's the alternative, Kristoff?" her voice shook, "I can't let her die."

Kristoff growled in frustration. "It's not fair though! You're both in love, right?! And don't lie to me; I noticed the moment Anna introduced us how crazy you two were for each other. And, and now she won't even remember you?" he calmed down, his anger turning to sadness, "What kind of sick fate is that…?"

A silent tear rolled down Elsa's cheek. "It is a fate I brought upon myself. I knew my powers would harm those close to me, but I naively believed I could change that."

_I am a monster._

Elsa walked back over to Anna and Grand Pabbie. The troll gave her sympathetic look. "Would you like to say goodbye to her before she forgets?"

Elsa nodded, her eyes misty. Grand Pabbie nodded before stepping away to give them a moment alone.

"Anna…I need to tell you something." Elsa held Anna's head to her chest.

The redhead's eyes opened slowly, blearily. "…El…sa?"

The older girl smiled, a tear running down her pale cheek. "I'm here, Anna," she whispered.

Anna's eyes refocused, a shaking hand reaching up to cup the blonde's face. "D-Don't…c-cry…El…sa." She was still shaking like a leaf.

This only made the blonde cry more. Elsa fought to contain a sob. "Anna, listen to me. These trolls are going to save you…you'll be safe, Anna, but," more tears were spilling over, landing on cold freckled cheeks, "You won't remember me."

Anna's eyes widened, panic and defiance seeping into them. Her shaking grew more violent. "N-No!...E-Elsa!...I-I, I won't!"

Elsa brought her hand up to hold Anna's giving it a comforting squeeze. "You'll be fine, Anna…And here," she placed a beautiful necklace with a snowflake pendant in Anna's hand, "I was going to give this to you for your 15th birthday next week, but I think now's a better time."

Anna had tears in her eyes now. "P-Please E-Elsa…no…" her voice was weak, pleading, pitiful.

Elsa pressed her lips to Anna's forehead. "Goodbye, Anna. I love you. I'll always love you."

She pulled back and signaled Grand Pabbie back over. The troll nodded and began his ritual. They all watched as a white light enveloped the shaking girl. Anna's eyes fell closed, and her expression grew relaxed, peaceful.

It was better this way, Elsa told herself. If Anna forgot her, then she would be safe. _Safe from me._

Finally, it was done, and the light receded. Anna's hair was red again, save for a single lock that retained its whiteness. Grand Pabbie handed her over to Kristoff.

"A prophecy came to mind as I was working." The old troll stated.

_Pierced by ice, thrown in hate,_

_A warm heart has met its fate._

_Memory gone, life retained,_

_And yet true love still remained._

_The ice shall fester, when apart,_

_Only unity shall save thy heart._

_Melt the ice, set love free,_

_And beware thy selfish enemy._

Kristoff and Elsa stared at him. "What does it mean?" they asked in tandem.

Grand Pabbie shrugged. "I'm sure the meaning will reveal itself with time."

Anna stirred, drawing everyone's attention.

Kristoff looked at Elsa, his eye's full of sadness. "Are you going to be okay?"

Elsa nodded stiffly. "Anna will be safe from me now. That's all that matters."

Kristoff wanted to say something. He wanted to disagree with her, to tell her that she was lying to herself, that she would not be happy without Anna in her life. But he couldn't. He could only trudge robotically over to his sleigh to take Anna back to her parents in Arendelle Castle.

Elsa could only watch them leave, a sad smile on her face. _It's for the best…I can't hurt her now._

* * *

><p><strong>True to my word, here it is. I know most of you probably hate me for this, but it needed to be done. Originally, this was where I was going to start the story, but I wanted to show their past before Anna forgot everything... Or maybe I'm just cruel and I wanted to toy with your emotions. ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Hans couldn't believe his luck. Not only did he survive being hurled off the side of a mountain, but now it seemed that the foolish Princess of Arendelle had lost her memories of his attempt to murder her. At first, he thought it was merely baseless rumor, idle chatter of the ignorant peasants. But then he overheard the royal ice maker boy, Anna's close friend (Kri-something) talking with some of the staff.

He fought back a smile. _Yes, it seems like she's forgotten all about that filthy witch too…_He knew he would have to deal with that wretched creature eventually.

But later, not now. No, for the time being he was going to return to the Southern Isles and report his progress to his brothers. They will be pleased to know that Arendelle will soon become a part of their growing empire.

* * *

><p>Anna stared out the palace window and fought back a sigh. It had been two years since 'the incident', whatever that meant. She couldn't remember what happened that day. All she remembered was waking up in her chambers with everyone crowded around her, worry etched deeply into their features. And she remembered pain, an aching pain in her chest.<p>

"Princess Anna?" it was Gerda, her handmaid, "Are you alright?"

Anna gave the old woman her best smile. "Never been better!" she chirped in reply.

It was a lie, of course, but it was enough to appease the old woman. Anna turned her attention back out the window. Looking at the North Mountain always gave her these strange feelings of sadness and longing, even though she'd never been there as far she knew…

"Please do not hesitate to call for me if you require anything, your highness. And remember that the royal festival planner would like to meet with you to discuss your 17th birthday's color scheme for next week's ball." Gerda closed the chamber door on her way out.

The old woman sighed. She knew that the princess had changed since that day two years ago. She would always gaze at the North Mountain from her window and sigh forlornly. When asked about the mysterious snowflake necklace she always wore, the princess would always answer the same. _"I…I don't know why I always wear it,"_ She would say, _"I just…feel like I should. Like it's something very important to me, you know?"_

Some would say that the princess was under a curse, but Gerda believed that there were other forces at work here, forces of the heart. Either way, the old woman had noticed the change.

Not all of it was good, either. There would be times when the princess would go into fits of uncontrollable shivering, even on the warmest of days. Unfortunately those episodes were becoming more and more frequent. The poor girl's body was weakening, Gerda knew, but she didn't know what to do to stop it. She could only hope for the best.

* * *

><p>"Well, what do you think?" Anna twirled in her green ball gown, an expectant look on her face. Her and her friends were waiting to be introduced into her birthday celebration ball.<p>

"I think it looks beautiful!" Aurora beamed.

Mulan nodded in agreement. "The color suits you well."

Merida rolled her eyes, awkwardly picking at her own dress. "Why do we have to wear these frilly things? I feel like a silly nancy!" she glared at Mulan, "And why do _you_ get to wear something different?"

The foreign beauty smiled. "It is called a hanfu, a formal garment of my people. I guess you could say it is somewhat similar to the Japanese kimono."

Merida's face scrunched up. "Ki-what?"

Aurora smiled. "I think she looks quite handsome in it." Both girls blushed.

"And I think Anna looks beautiful tonight!" Rapunzel cheerfully gushed, her excitement for parties getting the better of her, "I mean, really! Just look at her! If only El-"everyone seemed to freeze at her words, except for Anna, who stared at them quizzically. Kristoff had told them what had happened, or at least what he knew of it anyway. They all agreed to not mention Elsa to Anna.

"If only, what?" Anna prompted.

Everyone sent pointed looks at Rapunzel, who seemed genuinely apologetic. "I-If only, uh… if only they would hurry up and introduce us so we can party!"

Everyone was quick to agree with her, Anna included. She was looking forward to the chocolate. Though the thought of chocolate made her feel a little melancholy too, strangely enough.

* * *

><p>The ball was going quite well, in Anna's opinion. She got to dance with her friends, and now she was chatting with Kristoff about something Sven did.<p>

"Did he really eat all of them?" Anna asked, eyes wide with wonder.

Kristoff nodded excitedly, "I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it, but he did! And the carrot vendor was so mad. I think smoke was coming out of his ears!"

They both laughed. The carrot vendor really was fun to mess with.

"We meet again, your highness," a charming voice stated, "Happy 17th birthday."

Anna looked up and smiled. "Hans, it is very nice to see you again."

Anna remembered Hans from a royal ball she went to a long time ago. He was always very nice to her, as far as she could remember.

He bowed, holding out his hand. "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Anna giggled and offered her hand, which he took. A surge of feeling struck her chest in that moment, and it wasn't pleasant. _Why do I feel so uneasy now?_

Hans smiled at her. "Shall we?"

Anna nodded. _I'm being ridiculous._

Kristoff sat there, watching them. One look into that prince's eyes and he knew. Hans had something to do with this…he was sure of it.

Kristoff wished that he could ask Elsa about it, but she'd shut herself up in her castle two years ago, and he hadn't seen her since. Kristoff was still determined to fix things, to help his two friends be happy again. He knew that Anna and Elsa were still connected somehow, he could tell by the way Anna kept touching Elsa's snowflake necklace, as if it were an unseen lifeline.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Hans and Anna had finished their dance and were coming back.

"Hey Kristoff, guess what?" Anna sat next to him, and Hans next to her. "Hans is going to be staying in Arendelle for a while after this, isn't that neat?"

Hans gave them both a charming smile. Kristoff inwardly cringed. He didn't trust this prince as far as he could throw him. No, scratch that, he trusted him even less than that.

"I hope you enjoy your visit then." Kristoff said to Hans, trying to be as polite as possible.

"I do look forward to spending time with Anna and getting to know her better," Hans stated, his charming grin still in place.

_Not on my watch, pal._ Kristoff thought defiantly. _I know you're up to no good, and I'll be watching you very closely._

* * *

><p><strong>Hans is back, and more of a douche bag than ever! Yeah, I know, I hate him too, but he's a necessary evil. Kind of like broccoli, or TV commercials. I'm off topic; it's late and I'm tired. So goodnight everyone, and I hoped you liked it.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"And so, after the sudden fall of the Kingdom of Erigisen to the north fifteen years ago, Arendelle went through a brief period of recession due to the loss of a vital trade partner," Anna's tutor droned on, "This eventually forced us to branch out to other neighboring kingdoms. Currently Arendelle has trading arrangements with Corona, Dun Broch, Edinborough, and…Your highness? This is vital information for you to know, and I will not have you sleeping through it!"

Anna jolted awake with a start. "Hunh?" She rubbed her eyes dazedly.

The tutor shook her head disapprovingly. "With all due respect, your highness, you really should at least pretend to be interested in foreign affairs. Your _eighteen_ years old now, and soon your parents will step down and you shall take their place as a ruler. I'm doing my best to prepare you for that time, but you must put in the effort as well."

Anna bowed her head in embarrassment and shame. She felt guilty for not paying attention. Her kingdom, and everyone in it, was depending on her. "I'm very sorry," she apologized, "Please continue." She would soon be ruling all by herself. Alone.

Her tutor nodded. "Very well. As I was saying, the Kingdom of Erigisen once resided to the north of Arendelle before it's sudden fall fifteen years ago, this lead to a brief recession in Arendelle which- Your highness?! Are you alright?!"

Anna had begun to shake violently, her skin growing pale as death. It was another episode; she had at least one a day. Some days were better than others. She tightly gripped her snowflake necklace, waiting for the painful chills to pass. Rubbing her thumb over the pendant seemed to help.

Eventually the shaking subsided, and Anna returned her attention to her worried tutor. "I'm okay, I'm fine." she assured weakly, urging the woman to continue the lesson.

The tutor eyed her with concern. "Just make sure you do not push yourself too hard, your highness."

* * *

><p>Three weeks later Anna and Kristoff were waiting for the royal doctor to arrive. The King and Queen were extremely worried about Anna's worsening condition, and had decided to arrange daily medical examinations in order to make sure she was okay.<p>

"Kristoff, can I tell you something?" Anna questioned, leaning back against the burgundy sofa.

Kristoff shrugged, a small smile on his face. "As long as you aren't telling me you want to marry Hans, I'm good."

Anna frowned. She knew that she should scold Kristoff for being rude to Hans, but for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to. The prince didn't sit well with her either, for whatever reason, and he had only grown more attached to her as the days went by. Needless to say, she wasn't interested.

"Be serious Kristoff." She said pleadingly, bringing her gaze to meet his.

The ice carver's expression softened. "Sorry. What did you want to tell me?"

Anna looked down vacantly, her hand involuntary moving to hold her snowflake pendant. The blonde man had never seen her so empty-looking or sad. "Kristoff…I think I'm dying."

This got his attention immediately. "What? What do you mean? You can't know that for sure!"

Anna shook her head, a sad smile rising to her lips. "It's strange… I feel like I'm…like I'm _missing something_, you know? I feel weaker with every passing day, Kristoff. I don't know how much longer I can bare it..."

The blonde man's eyes began to water. "B-But Anna, y-you can't die! Not after-" _Not after Elsa broke her own heart to save yours._

Anna shook her head, fighting back tears. "You think I want to die? I don't want any of this…I just want…I want…" her lips trembled as she trailed off. She folded in on herself, making her appear half her size.

Kristoff knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his large warm ones. Anna was important to him. She was practically a part of his family, and it hurt him to see her in so much pain. "What do you want, Anna?" he asked tenderly.

A frustrated tear rolled down the princess' face. "I just want to be happy! I want to stop feeling like there's a block of ice where my heart should be! I want to find…find _something_! I don't know what it is though! I just _need_ to find it!"

Kristoff's brow furrowed in thought. Anna wasn't making any sense now. Before he could say anything though, the royal doctor entered the room.

"How do you feel today, your highness?" the plump woman asked, taking out a seashell from her satchel. The royal doctor was known for her…unorthodox methods.

Anna smiled weakly. "I'm doing okay, Dr. Ursula."

Kristoff narrowed his eyes at her for lying.

The doctor put an ear to her seashell, bringing it up to rest upon Anna's chest. The doctor paused and listened. "Let's see… Oh dear..." She mumbled, pulling away.

Kristoff internally winced at the look on the doctor's face,

Ursula stared at Anna and sighed forlornly. "You poor, unfortunate soul…"

Kristoff cracked under the pressure. "What's wrong? Is she worse?"

Ursula nodded gravely. "The ice is beginning to spread faster than before…I'm afraid there is nothing more I can do now." The doctor sighed again, putting her seashell back in her satchel and making her way to the door. "It is only a matter of time before…well, you know."

Kristoff leapt to his feet, blocking the exit. "Wait! Please, there just _has_ to be a way to make her better! Don't you have any medicine or anything?" his voice was frantic, desperate.

Ursula shook her head, brushing past him. "Medicine can't cure magic, boy. Only magic can cure magic, and the trolls have already tried their best, from what I've heard. There are no more options. I'm sorry."

She left them both to stew together in heavy silence. Anna was the first to speak.

"Well, there you have it," She said with a shaky smile, "At least the trolls were able to let me live a little longer. That counts for something, right?"

Kristoff shook his head slowly, his mind racing. Anna dying was not an option. He had to think up a plan to save her, and fast.

_"Only magic can cure magic," _The doctor's words repeated in his head.

_"Like I'm __**missing something**__, you know?" _Anna's voice echoed, _"I want to find __**something**__! I don't know what it is though! I just __**need**__ to find it!"_

And finally, a piece of Grand Pabbie's prophecy from three years ago became clear.

_The ice shall fester, when apart,_

_Only unity shall save thy heart._

Kristoff suddenly knew what he had to do. He knew who could save Anna.

"C'mon," he said, taking her arm and leading her from the room.

Anna stumbled to keep pace with the tall man's big strides. "W-Where are we going?" she asked in confusion.

Kristoff stopped and stared directly into her eyes with a look of pure determination. "We're going to the North Mountain."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, FFnet was down, ugh! I was having serious withdrawal issues. But now it's back up, and here's an update! Hooray! Not much happened in this chapter, just a little foreshadowing with some "setting the scene" sprinkled on top. The next chapter is where things are going to pick up a bit.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa stared out the window towards the Kingdom of Arendelle. The sun was going to set in a few hours.

_It has been three years now, hasn't it, _she thought idly_._ Her chest ached at the thought.

She caught sight of Marshmallow struggling to walk with his one leg. The other had been cut off by Hans in his attempt to get into the castle on that fateful day years ago.

Elsa couldn't bring herself to fix his leg, no matter how much it pained her to see him struggle. After she had hurt…_her_, Elsa had sworn that she would never use her powers again.

Three years ago, she had watched Kristoff leave with her reason for living, for drawing breath. After that, she had slowly made her way back to her palace of ice and isolation. She sealed all the doors shut, and there she remained.

She found relief in watching the sun rise and set on Arendelle, imagining how _she _was doing. _Was she safe? Was she happy?_ Or, the one she dreaded most to think about: _Was she happy with someone else?_

To be honest, she felt like there was a swirling storm inside her. Sometimes she would want to break down and cry, others she would want to barge into Arendelle castle and steal her beloved away, memory be darned.

Elsa sighed in resignation, repeating the mantra that she had been telling herself for the past three years. "It's for the best. She'll be safe from me."

She was finally beginning to accept the fact that if her love was happy, then so too, was she.

That is, until she saw the rapidly approaching sleigh in the distance.

Her breath caught in her throat painfully. _No…it can't be…?_

* * *

><p>The distant ice palace seemed more…lonely looking, than Kristoff remembered.<p>

"Why are we going to the North Mountain Kristoff?" Anna asked impatiently beside him. She shivered, another piece of her hair fading to white. Over the last three years her hair had gradually lost its reddish hue; now she only had a few scarce strands of color left.

Kristoff did not take his eyes off the path before him. "You'll see when we get there." He told her.

Anna was about to pester him when she caught sight of the ice palace. It was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. It glistened in the light like shimmering glass, with beautiful arches and towers that touched the sky.

A sudden pain stabbed her chest and she doubled over, almost falling out of the sleigh. Kristoff's arm shot out and pulled her closer to him in order to keep her secure.

"Hang in there, Anna," he pleaded quietly, "We're almost there."

Anna nodded shakily, another strand of hair turning white.

Kristoff urged Sven to go faster. He knew that Anna's condition was bad, and getting worse by the second.

Finally they slid to halt in front of the icy edifice. Kristoff quickly hopped out and ran to the door. Anna appeared to be too weak to move, so he would have to bring Elsa out.

Unfortunately, the doors were in the same state that he'd found them in three years ago: frozen shut.

"Damnit!" he cursed, starting to bang on the door, "I know you're in there Elsa! Open the door! Anna's in trouble, she needs you!"

There was no response, but Kristoff did not give up. He kept shouting and pounding on the door. "Please Elsa! Open the door!" he begged, eyes starting to fill with frustrated tears. He knew that his fists were swollen and bleeding inside his gloves, but he did not stop.

Anna's mind had gone blank, however, the moment she'd heard those two syllables leave Kristoff's lips. _El-sa…_It echoed through her entire being. _Elsa…_Why did it sound so familiar to her when she knew she'd never heard it before? Her heart fluttered at the name, yet she could not put a face to it.

Anna stood up in a daze and slowly made her way towards the door. _Elsa was in this castle…She needed to go to Elsa_. At least, that's what her heart kept telling her. _She had to find Elsa…_

Kristoff watched in bewilderment as Ann reached out and placed her hand on the large doors. The girl looked like she was in some kind of trance.

"Anna, I don't-" he stopped when he saw Anna's snowflake pendant begin to glow. "What is-"

The ice sealing the doors shut suddenly vanished, allowing them to enter unhindered.

"Wow..." Kristoff said in awe, watching as the large doors swung open, "How did you do that?" he realized Anna had collapsed to the ground, unconscious. "Anna?!" he quickly knelt down and picked her up. _She's ice cold!_

He quickly carried her into the castle. "Elsa? Elsa! Where are you?!"

* * *

><p>Elsa felt it. Felt <em>her<em>.

_Anna's here…_That was the first time in three years that she allowed herself to speak her name, even if only mentally.

"Elsa? Elsa! Where are you?!" she heard Kristoff's frantic voice and knew that something must be very wrong.

She immediately left her chambers and descended the stairs. If Kristoff was this worried then something must've happened. Something horrible.

She quickened her pace, only to stop dead in her tracks when she caught sight of them. Kristoff stood there, his desperate eyes meeting hers. In his arms was the love of her life, weak and dying.

"Anna!" she didn't even notice the horrified shout as it left her throat. Elsa practically flew down the final flight of stairs to reach them.

"Elsa please," Kristoff pleaded, "You have to save her."

Elsa stared at the girl and shook her head frantically. "I can't I…I don't know how!" Fear washed over her in waves and her power began to fight its way free of her control.

Anna stirred slightly, her body shivering. Elsa quickly tried to calmed herself.

It was then that the older girl suddenly noticed how pretty Anna had become over their time apart. Of course, Elsa had always found Anna pretty, but now that the girl had matured she was…well,_ beautiful_.

"May I," Elsa cleared her throat, her voice sounding thick, "May I hold her?"

Kristoff blushed slightly, nodding once. He realized that Elsa had only grown more attractive as the time passed; something he had thought was impossible. The woman before him resembled an icy goddess; the picture of sophisticated grace.

Elsa reached out and gathered Anna carefully into her arms. She had never felt so elated and saddened at the same time. She was finally able to hold her again, but at what cost?

Tears welled up in Elsa's tortured blue eyes before spilling down over soft snowy cheeks. She fought off a sob. She couldn't save her. Anna was going to die and she was powerless to stop it. _Why couldn't it have been me? Why can't I share this burden?_

Little did Elsa know, a sphere of light had enveloped both of them. Kristoff watched in awe as Anna's hair completely regained its vibrant color and her skin became rosy once more. It was as if they were breathing life back into each other, and Kristoff swears that it was one of the most magical things he's ever seen.

* * *

><p>Anna's eyes fluttered open lazily to find that she was in the arms of a beautiful woman she'd never seen before. Her hair was a snowy blonde hue and rested in an elegant braid upon her shoulder. Her teary eyes were an icy blue, yet held a gentle warmth to them amidst the sadness. Anna knew this woman, she was sure of it. Something about her was so familiar it made her heart throb against her chest. Anna tried to organize her thoughts and focus, but her mind felt murky and muddled.<p>

"She's awake!" she heard Kristoff's voice exclaim.

The woman's eyes suddenly stared directly into hers, and Anna felt her breath catch in her throat. Her heart was fluttering like crazy. Or maybe it was just the fact that her mind felt incredibly hazy from being out.

"Anna…" The woman sighed in relief, "Thank goodness you are alright."

_Even her voice is familiar…_Anna had never felt so confused in her life. Her mind told her that she'd never met this woman, but her heart was shouting the opposite.

"How do you know my name?" she asked curiously, her voice sounding lower than normal.

Apparently Anna had asked the wrong question because a pained look passed over the woman's face before she abruptly pulled away.

She looked up at Kristoff. "Now that she's well again, you both need to leave." She stated coldly, her hands clutched tightly to her chest.

Kristoff's brow furrowed. "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if she relapses?"

The woman shook her head and backed away from them. "It's not save here, for either of you. Please…"

Kristoff looked upset. "We don't have choice, Elsa. Do you remember the part of the prophecy that said: _'the ice shall fester when apart'_? It was talking about you and Anna, I'm sure of it."

Anna rose to shaky feet. She didn't really understand the current conversation, her brain would not allow it. Her gaze was locked on the woman before her. "You're Elsa?" she whispered. Her foggy mind was still struggling to process everything that was happening.

The woman nodded, her expression neutral. "And you're Anna."

"Please, Elsa," Kristoff broke into their moment with his plea, "You're the only one who can keep Anna alive. She _needs_ to stay here."

"And how do you expect me to just keep her here?" Elsa asked, her tone riddled with uncertainty, "She's the Princess of Arendelle. What about her kingdom? Not to mention the fact that you'll be executed for assisting in her abduction."

Kristoff steeled himself. "She's even less use to them if she's dead." he reasoned sternly.

Conflict was easily read in Elsa's face. He certainly had a point. A point with which she could make no argument. Anna's safety was her top priority, after all. _But could she really trust herself to keep Anna safe? But then again, what other choice did she have?_

Anna watched as the taller woman paced the room in thought. Elsa finally turned to them, her expression pained.

"Very well," she reluctantly acquiesced, "She can stay…" she sounded pained as she said this. "Also, Kristoff?"

"Yes Elsa?"

"When you return to Arendelle, I do not want you to take any of the blame for this."

Before he could object, Elsa held up a hand to silence him. "If you must give an explanation, tell them that she was taken by the 'Wicked Ice Witch'." She smiled ruefully at her own words. _I might as well take advantage of my reputation._

Kristoff nodded solemnly. "I'll be back tomorrow." He promised and then left.

When the doors closed, Anna finally snapped out of her sleepy daze. "Wait a second!" she exclaimed, "Did he just leave me here?!"

Elsa fought off a smile. _She's just as adorable as I remember._ "Yes," the blonde answered calmly, "It seems that staying with me will sustain your health…how are you feeling, by the way?"

Anna smiled widely. "I feel great actually! Which is kind of odd considering I'm kinda stuck in a castle with a stranger- Oh! Not that you're strange or anything, I meant that I just don't know you is all. Oh, but I would like to, uh, get to know you that is. Now who's strange? Me, that's who! I mean, who in their right mind would think that you're strange? You're gorgeous! Wait, what?"

By the end of her rambling, Anna was blushing darker than her hair.

Elsa smiled genuinely. "Thank you, Anna." She paused in thought, "If you would excuse me a moment, I would like to prepare you a room."

"Uh, thanks," Anna was still blushing like mad, "Nice castle, by the way."

Even in a palace made of ice, Anna could still feel her face burn in embarrassment. _Real smooth, Anna..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! I didn't want to keep you good people waiting so here it is! Okay now, honesty time. I'm a little worried about the quality of this chapter...call it writer's insecurity, I guess. Did you guys like it? I hope so...Anyway, next chapter: Let the Elsanna begin! :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_"Do you want to build a snowman?"_

* * *

><p>"This will be your room. Mine is just next door if you require anything," Elsa stated gently, gesturing to the doorway.<p>

Anna took in her new living space. It was like something out of a dream, a sparkling room made of glistening ice. There was a comfy looking white bed, a large wardrobe, a desk, a full length mirror, and a washbasin. What really caught Anna's eye though, was the beautiful balcony that overlooked Arendelle.

Elsa had been standing there, watching her carefully. "I hope it is to your satisfaction?" she inquired, trying to hide her insecurity. _What if she hates it?_

"I love it!" Anna beamed at her, then blushed at her own outburst, "I mean, ah, thank you for letting me stay here."

Elsa smiled, internally breathing a sigh of relief. "Of course, Anna."

"That reminds me," the red head stated curiously, "Why _are_ you letting me stay here? I mean, I don't know you, do I? And how did you know my name? And Kristoff's?"

There it was again; the stabbing reminder that Anna did not remember her. That Elsa was nothing more than a stranger. Every moment Anna looked at her with those uncertain eyes filled her with pain.

And what could Elsa possibly say to her? _You don't remember me, but I remember you, and you are the only thing I've thought about for the last three years._ That would go over well.

Elsa took a calming breath to compose herself. "To answer your question, I am letting you stay here because, apparently, proximity to me maintains your health. As for how I knew your name…" she paused to think, her mind racing for a plausible excuse that didn't sound completely odd, "Everyone knows of the Princess of Arendelle, and her best friend the Royal Ice Master."

Anna wanted to smack herself in the face. Of course people knew who the princess was! What kind of question was that? Still…Anna kind of felt disappointed with the answer.

"So…" Anna drawled, looking all around the room, "What do you do for fun around here?"

This caught Elsa off guard. "F-Fun?"

Anna arched a curious eyebrow. "Yeah. You know, like 'F is for friends who do stuff together' and such?" she sing-songed that last part.

"I-I see." Elsa murmured, her eyes wide with amusement.

Anna's face suddenly lit up. "Oh! I know! Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa looked at the adorable face Anna was making and found herself agreeing almost immediately. "Alright."

* * *

><p>"So then Kristoff was all like," Anna lowered her voice to do her best Kristoff impression, "<em>I bet you thirty gold coins Sven can dance better than you.<em> And you know what? The guy from Weasel Town took the bet!"

Anna and Elsa both chuckled. The two were just outside the ice palace, gathering snow for a snowman

"Did he win?" Elsa found herself asking with a smile.

Anna nodded vigorously. "Kristoff won the bet, but the _really_ funny part was when Sven ate the man's toupee afterwards! I laughed so hard I almost passed out from not breathing!"

Elsa giggled as she placed the snowman's head on its shoulders. "That's a lovely story, Anna."

The red head smiled shyly, her cheeks turning pink. She realized that she really liked Elsa's laugh, and the way that she spoke, and a lot of other things about her too. She found everything the older girl did so endearing and, well… _familiar. _Heck, she'd only met the woman a few hours ago, and yet she was talking and acting like she'd known her for _years_.

She was brought out of her musings when she realized that Elsa was speaking again.

"I'm sorry, what?" the redhead asked dumbly. _Nice Anna, you look like a real genius._

Elsa just smiled good-naturedly. "I was asking if you would like to give the snowman a name."

Anna looked at their creation. He was a cute little snowman, with a large head, twiggy arms, and a big carrot for a nose. "Hmm…" Anna thought for a moment, "How about…Olaf!"

Elsa's smile grew wider. "Olaf it is then."

For the first time in three years, the blonde felt happy. Anna was here again. Elsa was smiling and laughing along with her, almost as if time and circumstance had never separated them.

A deep rumbling drew both of their attention. Marshmallow's large form hobbled toward them.

Anna fell back into the snow in surprise. "W-What is that?"

"That is a snowman I made a long time ago," Elsa explained calmly, reaching down to help Anna up, "His name is Marshmallow."

Anna accepted the help up, noticing how soft Elsa's hand was.

The red head stared up at the towering snow giant. "You _made_ him?" she asked in awe.

Elsa withdrew her hand quickly (much to Anna's disappointment) and took a step back. Of course Anna didn't remember she had powers. _What if she thinks I'm strange? She's probably afraid of me now..._

"That's amazing!" Anna suddenly exclaimed, waving her arms around excitedly, "Did you make your castle too? Are you magical or something?!"

Elsa felt heat rise to her cheeks in a blush. _This reminds of the first time we met…_

"I have power over snow and ice," Elsa explained shyly, "I made Marshmallow when I was a little girl because I wanted someone who could watch over and protect me."

Though Elsa's tone was matter of fact, Anna could detect a hint of sadness. "What about your parents, Elsa?"

Elsa shook her head, a sad smile on her lips, "They passed away when I was young."

"I'm sorry." Was all Anna could think to say. She meant it, too.

A heavy silence fell over them for several moments. Suddenly, Marshmallow shifted back and sat down in a big snow drift.

"Oh, he's missing a leg!" Anna pointed out worriedly, "Can you fix him, Elsa?"

The blonde looked from the sitting snow giant to the pleading expression on Anna's face and sighed internally. _So much for never using my powers again…I can't possibly deny her when she pleads like that. _"Alright."

And just like that, a large clump of ice formed around the giant's knee, growing outwards to form a brand new leg.

Anna was mesmerized. "That's so awesome! You're like a snow princess or something!"

Pink dusted Elsa's cheeks. "T-Thank you..."

"C'mon Elsa, let' play in the snow some more!" Anna said cheerily, taking up an armful of snow and tossing it up in the air gleefully.

Elsa could only smile fondly at the sight.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen the princess?"<p>

Kristoff wanted to roll his eyes in aggravation. This must've been the thousandth time an attendant asked him that. He sighed heavily. "No, I haven't seen her. And no, I do not know where she might be." He answered, anticipating the next question.

The royal attendant looked slightly affronted, but left him alone without saying anything more.

Kristoff felt slightly guilty for lying to everyone, but he refused to let Elsa take the blame for it. The people already feared her because of her curse, and the last thing he wanted was for them to think she was evil too, if they didn't already. _That would probably result in torches and pitchforks and burning at the stake._ He cringed at the thought.

"Everything alright, Criston?" It was Hans.

"It's Kristoff," he corrected irritably, "And everything's just peachy."

Kristoff was going to leave it at that, but a firm gloved hand stopped his departure.

"How was your day with Anna?" Hans asked probingly.

"What?" came Kristoff's immediate response. _Crap! He saw us leave together!_

"Why yes, you two were in quite the rush if I recall correctly," Hans smirked cockily, "And now it seems the poor princess is nowhere to be found…I wonder why that is?"

Kristoff glared at him. "We got separated in town," he lied through gritted teeth, "And she hasn't come back yet. End of story."

Prince Hans pulled a small mirror out of his pocket and used it to fix his hair. "Yes, well, I do hope she returns soon," He commented nonchalantly, "It would be terrible if something happened to her…"

Hans smirked at his reflection. _Terrible for __**you**__, indeed…_the prince mused.

Kristoff said nothing and walked away. There was something in the way Hans had said that last comment that made it feel more like a concealed threat. He always knew the guy was bad news. _I just have to make sure that he doesn't try anything…_

* * *

><p>"So, is there any reason you chose the name Marshmallow?" Anna asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the tranquil mood that had settled over them.<p>

They were both stargazing from one of the ice palace's many balconies after a long day of fun in the snow. Anna was resting her elbows on the railing while Elsa stood by her side.

Elsa looked slightly embarrassed. "It was the only name I could think of at the time…I thought he looked like a big fluffy marshmallow."

Anna laughed at that. "I can't believe you thought that giant abominable snowman looked like a marshmallow!"

"I was six!" Elsa defended, her face burning.

"Aw, I bet you were adorable at six, Elsa." Anna cooed, making a goofy face.

Elsa swatted the girl's arm playfully. "Goofball."

"Yep! That's me!" Anna replied, making an even goofier face than before.

Elsa laughed, holding her sides because her ribs hurt from laughing so often that day.

Anna paused to drink it all in. Her eyes traced over Elsa's beautifully slender frame as it shook with happiness; they traced over the soft contours of the girl's elegant face, noting the pretty blush that dusted her cheeks.

Anna was once again taken aback with how beautiful Elsa was.

Her heart stirred in her chest, as if it was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't figure out what.

Elsa noticed that Anna was staring at her and ceased her laughter. "Are you alright, Anna?"

The red head blushed darkly when she realized she'd been caught staring. "Uh, I'm fine! Yeah. Just, um, tired! That's it. I'm just tired so, I'm, uh, going to turn in for the night."

Elsa nodded with slight concern. "Alright then, goodnight Anna. Sleep well."

Anna nodded stiffly, her face still burning with embarrassment. "Right! You too. Goodnight, Elsa."

With that, Anna practically fled back to her chambers, leaving Elsa to watch on in confusion. _I hope Anna's feeling alright…she looked a bit feverish…_

Anna fell onto her bed face first, grumbling into the comforter. Why couldn't she just act normal around Elsa? Why was she feeling like this? _There must be something wrong with me…_

* * *

><p><strong>Ten chapters already?! Hooray! This one was actually very fun to write too (probably because I'm addicted to fluffiness). Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_Anna was on fire. Surrounded by ice and snow she was positively burning alive._

_ Cold, soft lips pressed against her own, sending butterflies all the way down to the tips of her toes. Anna had never experienced a sensation so powerful in her life. Her head was fuzzy and her whole body ached for more._

_ Then the kiss deepened and Anna couldn't hold in her breathy moan. At this point she thought her heart was going to explode. It was practically humming inside her chest. Anna loved this feeling. She loved who was causing it too._

_ They broke apart and Anna could see only deep blue pools. The emotion was palpable._

"_Anna…" the breathy voice murmured tenderly, "Anna, I love you. I've always loved you."_

_ Anna felt her heart flutter at the admission, unable to stop herself from claiming those lips once more._

_ "I love you too, __**Elsa**__."_

* * *

><p>Anna shot up out of bed, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. It took her a moment to remember that she was now staying in Elsa's ice palace. <em>Elsa…<em>

Anna blushed as she remembered the content of her dream. _It felt so real…I don't think I've ever had a dream like that before…_

"What am I saying?" she berated herself, "I totally just had an inappropriate dream about Elsa." She brought a hand up to trace her fingertips over her lips. _What's wrong with me? And why won't my heart stop racing?_

* * *

><p>Elsa greeted Anna when she entered the dining room. An elaborate spread had been laid out before them, consisting most of Anna's favorites. The redhead didn't seem to notice this, though, as she seated herself next the blonde's chair.<p>

Anna appeared to be in a daze of some kind, her face slightly pink. Elsa immediately took notice.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern, "You seem a little flushed. Are you not feeling well?"

Anna shook her head nervously, "I-I'm fine…" She refused to meet Elsa's eyes.

The blonde began to worry as she watched Anna stare absently at the chocolate croissant on her plate. _What if she's ill? A reddened face is a symptom of fever…what if it's the ice? What if my magic is killing her again?_ Elsa felt her heart clench horribly at the thought.

"Anna…" the blonde nearly whispered, "Please tell me if something is wrong…I only want to keep you safe."

Anna's gaze flicked up to meet hers and the redhead cleared her throat nervously. "I…I just had a s-strange dream is all." Anna mumbled, her face reddening further.

_A dream?_ Elsa wanted to sigh with relief. "So you had a nightmare then?"

Anna quickly shook her head, her eyes darting around the room. "I, uh, I wouldn't say it was a nightmare…m-more of a dream that, uh…that confused me." She finished weakly

Elsa had been watching the redhead's face attentively, noting that whatever had happened in Anna's dream had really shaken the poor girl.

"I see." she said finally, meeting Anna's gaze, "Would discussing your dream help you?"

Anna's face suddenly turned nine different shades of red. "No! I mean, no. I r-really don't think it's important. Can we please talk about something else?" the redhead pleaded frantically, shoving a chocolate croissant in her mouth. Anna's eyes immediately lit up. "Wow, this is tasty! How did you know that chocolate is my favorite?"

There it was. Another reminder that Anna did not remember her. Elsa forced a small smile. "Lucky guess, I suppose." She stated evenly, "Chocolate happens to be my favorite as well."

She was rewarded with a bright smile from Anna. _I would gladly burn at the stake one thousand times over for that smile…_

"That reminds me," Anna regained the blonde's attention, "How do you get food all the way up here? I can't imagine you going into town and shopping at the market…"

The thought of the obscenely beautiful blonde casually perusing the vendor stalls in her flowing ice dress made Anna want to chuckle. _She would certainly turn a few heads._

Elsa smiled, happy to think about something other than the love of her life forgetting her forever. "Actually, I arranged a trade agreement several years ago with a local merchant when y-" she stopped herself. _When you would visit me everyday. _She cleared her throat, fighting off a wave of sadness. "Oaken's Trading Post needed more raw materials, so I created a crew that would retrieve lumber and stone for him in exchange for various supplies."

Anna looked intrigued. "I guess your powers really do come in handy." She smirked, "Aside from the obvious dress-making, castle building, and hair styling perks."

They both giggled at that.

Their happiness was short lived, however, when Kristoff opened the giant doors.

"Hello ladies," he greeted, "I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

The two girls glanced at each other quizzically. "How about the bad news first?" Anna suggested, "That way we can end on a good note."

Elsa nodded in agreement.

Kristoff took a seat at the table. "Okay, so…the bad news is that the kingdom has officially declared Anna missing, and are preparing to do a search for her."

He let that information sink in.

"Wait, 'search'?" Elsa questioned, her slender brows furrowed, "Didn't you tell them I kidnapped her?"

Kristoff shook his head but said nothing.

"Kristoff!" Elsa looked irritated, but there was a flash of panic in their eyes, "Why didn't you follow our plan? You are the one she was last seen with, and if they cannot find her you will be charged with treason!"

His fist slammed the hard icy surface of the table. "What did you expect me to do, Elsa?! Tell them that you have her? You know how everyone down there feels about you! Your castle would be surrounded by angry mobs within the day! You would be burned at the stake for sure!"

Anna felt a stab of terror at the thought of her beautiful Elsa being put to death."We can't let them hurt Elsa!" Anna interrupted, "I'll go back if I have to!"

Both blondes stared at her for a moment. Elsa looked surprised while Kristoff appeared conflicted.

"You can't go back, Anna," Kristoff told her with a sigh, "They'll never let you leave, and you know that your health is going to deteriorate again."

Elsa took a calming breath. "I think our options are made clear. Kristoff, you must tell them what I told you in the first place," she held up her hand as he tried to protest, "It is for the best."

Anna wanted to scream out in protest at this plan, but her body and voice refused to respond. _No! Elsa, you can't do this to yourself!_

Kristoff stood in defiance. "Elsa, you realize if I do this that they'll put you to death and take Anna away?"

Elsa stood slowly, her eyes seeming to glow with a hidden power. "I am the wicked Ice Witch," she stated with a rueful smirk, her fingertips crackling with icy energy, "I would like to see _anyone_ try and take Anna away from me."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! Okay, I'm really sorry it took me this long to update, work and school has been killing me. But now it looks like I'll have some free time this next week, and I plan on filling it with Elsanna! So, how did you like this chapter? Kind of short, I know, but I will try to make up for it next chapter.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

"Wait, so what's the good news?" Anna asked curiously.

The three of them were now outside the ice palace lounging in the snow. Kristoff was leisurely building a really deformed looking snowman, while Anna and Elsa were lying side by side in a soft snow drift and staring up at the sky.

Kristoff glanced at the two girls and smiled. _They really are cute together. _"Our friends from the other kingdoms are coming to visit soon." He explained.

Anna sat up quickly. "Really? Oh, I can't wait to see them!" she practically radiated happiness, "And they can meet Elsa too!"

A heavy silence followed where neither blonde said anything. Kristoff quickly went back to his snowman. Elsa closed her eyes and sighed.

Now Anna _knew_ that something was up. Kristoff and Elsa were keeping something from her, something big. _Something that would explain why Elsa always looks so sad whenever I ask her a question._

Before Anna could open her mouth to question them however, she found herself being smacked in the face with a clump of snow. She sputtered and wiped at her face in what was probably a really unladylike way.

Kristoff cackled as he bent down to make another. "You better prepare yourself, your highness!" he called gleefully, scooping up armfuls of snow, "I'm getting ready to bring the pain, snowball sty-oomph!" he was bowled over by and enormous mountain of snow. Only the tips of his pointy shoes were visible in the icy pile.

Anna looked up to see Elsa, hands aglow, smiling down at her. The redhead beamed. "My hero!" she fake-swooned, placing a hand over her heart in exaggeration.

Elsa smiled, her cheeks slightly pink. "I was simply defending your honor, my lady." She replied gallantly. Anna giggled and blushed.

"Hey!" Kristoff called out, having escaped his snowy entrapment, "I'm not defeated yet! Take this!" he lobbed two snowballs at them, which Elsa easily deflected with a swipe of her hand.

Elsa smirked and offered Anna her hand. "Shall we join the fray, my lady?"

Anna smirked back, taking Elsa's hand. "Victory shall be ours."

Kristoff's defeat was swift and cold, to say the least. It would take him weeks to be rid of the chill he acquired from his loss that day.

* * *

><p>"I probably better head back now," Kristoff stated, gesturing up at the dimming sky for emphasis, "I don't want anyone to get suspicious."<p>

Anna nodded. "Thank you Kristoff. I don't know what I'd do without you."

The tall man just laughed it off. "You'd probably smell a lot less like a reindeer."

The redhead glared at him and pouted. "I do not smell like a reindeer! That's your thing."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I know. It comes with having Sven as a best guy friend."

The both smiled at each other for a moment before Elsa approached them, holding something in her hands. It looked like some sort of vambrace.

"This is for you," Elsa handed it to Kristoff, "It is worn on the wrist."

The man looked the thing over with interest and confusion. It was dark blue and cool to the touch. It was definitely made of some sort of metal, yet it wasn't heavy at all.

He looked up at Elsa. "Thanks for the, uh, present."

She smiled and embraced him. "It is I who should be thanking you Kristoff, for taking care of Anna," she murmured quietly by his ear so Anna could not hear them, "When do you think the search for her will begin?"

Kristoff pulled her closer to him so he could reply. "Tomorrow for sure. I assume you have some sort of plan? Taking an entire kingdom head on just doesn't seem like your style."

Elsa smiled, though he couldn't see. "You think you know me, do you?" she commented wryly, "I'm just going to buy us some time. I need you to search Arendelle's archives for anything that might help us break Anna's curse. I'll conduct my own search here as well."

"How are you going to stall an entire kingdom?" Kristoff quietly wondered aloud.

"I think I feel a terrible, _impassable _blizzard coming on, if you get my meaning," Elsa replied, "Probably right on the North mountain pathway." She tapped the vambrace in his hands with a slender finger, "But if you find anything in your search, wear this. It will grant you safe passage through the blizzard."

Kristoff pulled back and nodded. "I understand."

Elsa pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Kristoff, for always being so selfless and doing the right thing. Anna and I thank you."

Kristoff blushed darkly and mumbled something inaudible in response.

Anna had been watching the entire exchange, her chest bubbling with the unfamiliar stirrings of jealousy. Kristoff was embracing Elsa, he was _holding _her! Anna felt herself seething with envy as they whispered things in each other's ears. _What are they saying?_ She thought in irritation. _Why are they so close? Kristoff, I swear if your hand goes any lower on her back, I am going to cut it off!_

When Elsa kissed his cheek, Anna felt angry fire coursing through her veins. She wanted to punch that blush right off his face!

"Anna? Are you alright?" apparently Elsa had noticed her discomfort.

The redhead quickly turned away and began stomping back to the ice castle. "Just fine!" she replied through gritted teeth, "I'm going to take a nap, so don't let me stop you two!" The last part was said so bitterly that Anna later felt bad about it.

* * *

><p>Kristoff went back to the palace, making his way to the castle library. Luckily for him, it was dinnertime, so the place was empty. He could conduct his research in peace.<p>

There were stacks upon stacks of potentially helpful books that he needed to sift through, and he was determined not to let Anna and Elsa down.

Several hours drifted by as he poured over page after page of text. _Still nothing…_

"'_Curses: A Guide to Ridding Yourself from Torment'_?" a voice read over his shoulder, "You couldn't get any more obvious than that."

Kristoff whipped around, his jaw clenched. "Hans!" he hissed angrily.

The evil man smirked. "That is _Prince _Hans to you, peasant," he corrected, "Show some respect to your superiors."

Kristoff huffed. "What do you want?"

Hans sighed, smoothing a hand over his hair. "Not one to stand on ceremony are you, Christo?"

The blonde man bristled. "It's Kristoff!"

Hans waved a hand. "Whatever, Kreeston. I know what you're up to."

Kristoff tried to keep his face neutral. "Oh, really? And what would that be, _your highness_?" he ground out that last bit.

Hans smirked wickedly. "I know you and that abomination have teamed up to try and save the princess. I also know that the princess is holed up in that monstrosity of an igloo as we speak."

Kristoff stood up, ready to silence Hans, when the prince spoke again. "Sit down, you stupid oaf! I haven't told anyone…_yet_."

The blonde's fists clenched at his sides, but he did not move. "Why?" Kristoff questioned, "What's your angle?"

Hans chuckled darkly. "I am simply biding my time, waiting for the right moment to swoop in and save the day." He pulled out his mirror and a smiled at his reflection, "Yes, I think I will wait until the King and Queen are more desperate…"

Kristoff snatched the mirror and threw it down on the table. He glared the pompous prince right in the eyes. "Listen, you bastard. Whatever you're planning, I'm going to stop you." He growled, "I would rather die than let you hurt either of them."

Hans quickly drew his sword and pressed it to the blonde's throat. "You listen to me, boy." The prince threatened lowly, "I can easily grant your wish to die, and if you disrespect me again, I won't hesitate to do so. Understand?"

Kristoff glared at him, shoving the sword away and storming from the room.

Hans sheathed his sword and sighed. He picked up his mirror and fixed his slightly mussed hair. "It's a shame, really," he told his reflection, "I was going to make him shine my shoes when I became king, but now it looks like he must be eliminated."

* * *

><p>Anna paced her bedroom, shoes clicking away against the icy floors. Her mind was racing inside her head.<p>

Why had she gotten so angry? No, she wasn't stupid. Anna knew why. But Elsa wasn't hers, nor did they have any sort of special relationship to base a claim on.

Anna flopped down onto her bed, burying her face in a pillow. She couldn't believe that she felt so strongly about someone she just met a couple days ago_._ Her heart ached within her chest whenever Elsa was near. _My head tells me she's a stranger, but my heart tells me that I've known her all my life. _She squeezed her eyes shut. _But I guess the most important question is: How does she feel about me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! An update just for you! I hope you all liked it. On a side note, Jealous Anna is great. That is all.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_"I will be right here"_

* * *

><p>Elsa growled in frustration. She couldn't find a single book in her library that would help Anna. (Not that she hadn't already checked a million times over the three years they'd been apart.)<p>

She stretched and sighed heavily. This whole situation was killing her slowly, and yet she couldn't bring herself to regret a single moment of it. Anna was finally here with her, she was safe, and she was happy. _Hopefully she's happy…please let her be happy._

The sun had set a few hours ago; the sky was aglow with the northern lights. Elsa chuckled as she watched the auroras dance on the canvas of inky blue. "The sky is awake tonight, isn't it my love?" she whispered quietly. Anna was supposedly sleeping, and Elsa didn't feel like she had the right to intrude.

The blonde turned back to the shelves of books and sighed again. _There is one place that might hold the answers we seek…_She shook her head. No, she had promised herself that she would never go back there again. _Too many ghosts, too many nightmares..._

She turned back to the lights in the sky and closed her eyes, as if she wanted to feel them instead of see them; to absorb their glow and draw strength from it, let them surround her ad give her comfort.

_I will go tomorrow,_ Elsa concluded with silent determination, _For Anna._ Having made up her mind, Elsa needed to relax and clear her head. Tomorrow was going to be hell for her.

* * *

><p>Anna couldn't sleep. <em>The sky's awake.<em>

She smiled as she watched the night light up in various shades of green, blue, and violet.

_I wonder what Elsa's doing right now…_The thought caused the smile to fall from her lips. Anna felt bad about her tantrum earlier that day. Elsa wasn't trying to hurt her feelings; Anna doubted that the blonde was even aware of them. And Kristoff was a nice enough guy, so…so there's that.

_He…He would be good to Elsa. He'd take care of her._

Anna was trying to console herself, but in the end it only made her feel worse. With each passing image of Elsa and Kristoff together, Anna only grew more and more agitated.

_What does she see in him anyway? He talks to a reindeer. And his feet are oddly shaped! His hands are big and rough. They'd probably feel like sandpaper on her beautiful skin. He probably doesn't even appreciate just how beautiful it is! I, on the other hand, would definitely-_ She stopped her internal rant as she noticed a figure departing from the ice palace. It was Elsa.

"Where is she going?" Anna wondered aloud, moving away from the window. Crazy images of Elsa sharing a nighttime tryst with Kristoff swirled in her mind.

Anna huffed, throwing on a winter cloak. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p>Elsa made it to the clearing where a small frozen lake resided. It was only a short distance away from the ice palace, so Anna's health wasn't in danger of regressing. Elsa loved this place; it was where she taught Anna how to ice skate all those years ago. She chuckled bitterly to herself. <em>I sound like an old woman.<em>

Ice skates materialized over her heels, and Elsa sighed in satisfaction. It had been a while since she'd allowed herself to just relax and let it go.

She glided over the ice with such grace that it appeared like she was flying. She leapt and twirled and spun and swayed in a beautiful dance that only a being of ice and snow could exhibit. Elsa was in her element, _this_ was who she truly was. Ice was a part of her, and she was a part of it.

It softly started to snow, the little flurries swirling around her movements as the flowing auroras reflected upon the ice beneath her feet, making it seem like she was dancing through the night sky. It certainly was a sight to behold.

Then it all came to an abrupt halt as Elsa spotted Anna at the edge of the lake, watching her.

"Anna? Why are you out here? Is everything alright?" the blonde questioned, gliding over to her.

Upon closer inspection, the redhead looked a little flushed. "I-I um, wow," Anna stuttered, "That was amazing! And beautiful! And, and, I don't even have words! You're a really good ice skater, like the best I've seen in my whole life!"

Elsa felt herself blush at the compliments Anna was giving her. "Thank you very much," she replied evenly, trying to hide her embarrassment, "Would you like to join me?"

Anna quickly shook her head, "Oh, uh, no thanks. I can't skate," she explained, waving her hands around for emphasis, "I never learned how."

The words cut deep into Elsa's futile heart, but the blonde smiled past it anyway. She allowed herself to take Anna's hand give it a reassuring squeeze. "I could teach you." She offered quietly, hopefully.

Anna blushed and stared at their joined hands. Elsa was beginning to think that she'd made a mistake in holding the girl's hand, but when she went to pull away, Anna tightened her grip. "I-I have to warn you in advance," Anna's voice was uncharacteristically quiet. "I am probably going to fall down a lot."

Elsa smiled, genuinely this time, and pulled the girl closer. "That is why I will be there to catch you." _Always_, she added mentally.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe she's this close to me! <em>Anna's mind was racing while she tried not to stumble on their way out to the center of the frozen lake. _She smells nice, it reminds me of winter._ The thought caused the already present ache in her chest to increase its intensity.

"Alright," she heard Elsa's soft voice by her ear, "Lean into me, and we'll go slowly."

Anna nodded and obeyed, feeling Elsa all around her now, filling her senses. And then they were moving, gliding together along the ice. Anna couldn't shake the feeling that she'd done this before, as if her body remembered something her mind did not. Her legs seemed to be on autopilot as they moved along.

"You seem to have the hang of it already," Elsa commented, a smile playing at her lips. _God those lips…_

And then Anna was stumbling, just like she'd warned of before. But just like Elsa had promised, the blonde's slender arms steadied her and pulled her closer.

"Perhaps I spoke too soon," the taller girl chuckled.

Anna said nothing, her breath caught in her throat as she realized how close they were now. Elsa's face was only mere inches away…her heart ached painfully.

The blonde noticed Anna's strange expression and asked if she was alright.

Anna didn't answer, her mind shutting off as she brought a hand up to cup Elsa's cheek. _Oh, wow…she's so soft…and surprisingly warm…_

The older girl pulled back as if she'd been burned. "W-What are you doing, Anna?"

That snapped Anna out of it. She quickly backed away, almost stumbling again in the process. "I-I'm sorry," she brought her arms up to her chest, "I…I don't know where that came from…I…" she felt tears well up in her eyes.

Elsa quickly drew closer to wipe away the tears with a gentle thumb. "Anna…please, do not cry…Did I make you sad?"

_Of course she blames herself for my problems. _Anna quickly shook her head. "No! It's not your fault at all, Elsa." Anna assured her with a sniffle, "It's me. I just…I don't even know…" she brought her hands up over her heart, "My chest tightens and aches whenever I'm near you, and I can't explain why, but I…I feel like I've known you before…"

Elsa pulled away and said nothing. Her face remained a cold mask of neutrality for several moments before she spoke again. "That's because you do." She said finally, her voice a pained whisper.

"Wait, what? But I don't remember you. How is that possible?" Anna asked in shock. She knew that she'd never forget meeting someone as beautiful or unique as Elsa.

The blonde looked away. "It's all my fault, Anna. I shot you with my ice magic and froze your heart. The trolls were able to temporarily save you by erasing all your memories of me." As she spoke, Elsa's eyes began to fill with bitter tears, as if she hated herself for it. "I guess even now I'm still causing you pain, huh?"

Anna wanted to hug and comfort Elsa, who looked so very broken in that moment. "Elsa…" she breathed, realizing that she was also crying tears of her own, "You aren't hurting me…I don't think you would ever hurt me." Anna believed that with all her heart.

"Well, I did," Elsa replied, taking a shaky breath, "I did, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…I _never_ wanted to hurt you, Anna, please believe me when I say that."

Anna nodded, taking a tentative step closer. "I know, Elsa. You're not a monster, as much as you'd like to believe you are sometimes. You don't have to protect me from you, I'm not afraid."

Elsa sniffled, which Anna found quite adorable. "You really think that?"

Anna nodded vigorously. "Of course! You're the nicest, prettiest, most amazing person I've ever met." Elsa blushed, but Anna continued on, "Which brings me to my next question: How did we meet? Was it a long time ago? Did you have ice magic back then too? Were we best friends?"

Elsa looked slightly overwhelmed for a moment before her face broke into a smile. "That was more than one question," she giggled, "But to briefly answer them: we met on this mountain one night while you were trying to have a picnic with a witch. It was about eight years ago, and yes, I've always had my ice magic. And as for our relationship…" Elsa's blush darkened as she looked skyward, "…We were very close."

Anna desperately wanted to ask how close, but Elsa was already escorting them back towards the palace.

* * *

><p>Elsa's own words echoed back to her as she brought Anna back to the ice castle. <em>"…We were very close."<em> She smiled sadly, casting her eyes upwards to take in the dancing auroras once more. _So close, indeed._

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is! Chapter 13. Originally, I was going to do something else for this chapter, but I kind of liked how it turned out. <strong>What did you all think? <strong>**


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you mean you don't know anything?" Kristoff fumed. He had gotten up early to try and get the information they needed from the trolls before Elsa started her wintry blockade. Despite what she had said about the vambrace, he really didn't want to chance going out in a blizzard. But that didn't matter now, because his plan 'B' had just failed.

"I'm sorry, dear boy," Gran Pabbie said, rubbing his mossy eyebrows, "Curses are peculiar things, and can only be broken when certain conditions are met."

Kristoff sighed. "What conditions?"

The eldest troll shook his head solemnly. "Alas, I do not know. The only thing we have to go by is the prophecy that was given to me as I erased the princess' memories. Perhaps that might hold some answers for you."

Kristoff ruffled a hand through his hair, frustration evident on his face. This conversation was getting him nowhere. "Well, thanks anyway…" he said absently, beginning to walk away, "I'm just going to…go think about what to do, I guess."

_Argh! This was a total waste of time!_ He thought with irritation, _C'mon Kristoff, Anna and Elsa are counting on you!_ He knew he had to help them, but how?

When he arrived back at Arendelle castle, he noticed the royal guards rallying a search party. He hoped that Elsa was ready for them with the blizzard in place.

"Enjoying your morning, Clayton?" a smug voice questioned.

Kristoff turned around and grimaced. "I was until just now, _Prince_ Hans." He hissed through gritted teeth. "And the name is _Kristoff_." He grumbled the last part under his breath.

Hans chuckled jovially, ignoring Kristoff's obvious venom. "Well, surprise, surprise. It looks like you are capable of being trained to address me correctly after all. Color me impressed."

Kristoff huffed, folding his arms over his chest defiantly. "What do you want?"

Hans smirked and brushed an invisible piece of lint off his shoulder. "I was simply observing the search party as they made their preparations…and enjoying this beautifully sunny day, of course."

Kristoff raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And why aren't you helping the search party? I thought you were going to play the hero."

Hans leaned back against a nearby pillar. "Right you are, Keaton. But I was thinking on a more…grand scale. 'Savior of the Kingdom' has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Kristoff shrugged, ignoring the fact that Hans had gotten his name wrong yet again. The prince continued his explanation. "You see, I need to wait until the King and Queen are at their wits' end, desperate for someone, _anyone_ to save their daughter. To wait until they are willing to pay any price…you see how my plan works now?"

Kristoff had to hold back from punching the little freak. He took a page out of Elsa's book, and breathed in slowly to calm himself. "So answer me this, _prince_: what will you do if the search party gets to Anna first?" he thought it was a clever question, one that would make that pompous prince squirm.

Hans simply laughed. "Oh please, do you think me unintelligent? I already know that you and that wretched ice witch are working together, and yet here you are, right as rain, while a group of soldiers is preparing to siege that icy hovel where the blonde cretin lives. Can you tell me why that is?"

Kristoff clenched his jaw but said nothing. Hans smirked and continued. "I know that the search party won't be able to do much 'searching' today, I knew it the moment I saw you standing here grinning like you've got a dirty little secret. But don't worry…this works perfectly for my plan." He said smugly, "I'm sure whatever little blockade you have setup will last for a while…plenty of time for the King and Queen to get desperate."

Kristoff opened his mouth, ready to yell obscenities at the wicked man, when he was cut off by Hans.

"Thank you for your assistance, Kreyston," Hans said with a winning smile, "You are a really good listener, let's hope that you remain that way."

As the prince walked away, Kristoff glared at his back. "It's _Kristoff._" He grumbled, eyes narrowing with irritation. _If I can't help those two by finding information,_ he thought with newfound determination, _I can help by making sure that creep doesn't get his way!_

* * *

><p>Elsa had also awoken early that morning, but not in a way that was at all pleasant. Her lean frame shook and beads of cold sweat formed on her skin. She lay in bed for a few moments, taking slow breaths as she fixed her gaze on the ceiling. <em>I haven't had that nightmare in a long time…<em>

She sighed and sat up, summoning her icy cloak, and stalked over to her balcony. The sun had just barely peaked over the horizon and the sky was still quite dim.

Elsa took a slow breath, tapping into the magical energies deep within herself and channeling it through the rest of her being. She could see the energy crackle and swirl around her in tiny glowing fractals. Elsa allowed it to build and build until she could literally feel the weight of her own power bearing down on her body. Then she released it outward, toward the base of the mountain.

The result was instant. A howling blizzard ravaged the passage to the North Mountain, prohibiting anyone from Arendelle coming through. Well, save Kristoff.

Elsa slumped against the railing, her body felt shaky and weak. She was a little out of practice, it seemed. Three years of not using her powers and then suddenly summoning a blizzard that will last for days had taken its toll on her.

She righted herself and observed her handiwork. A pleased smile rose to her lips as she watched the relentless tempest of snow and ice. _I don't think I'll be getting any unwanted visitors anytime soon._

* * *

><p>When Anna had awoken, the morning sun was streaming in through the windows, glimmering in the frozen fractals of the ice around her. <em>I got to hand it to Elsa, this palace is absolutely beautiful.<em> Speaking of Elsa, Anna had dreamt of her that night. It was a dream of them ice skating together, only they were younger, and Anna was more clumsy. _If what Elsa said last night is true, then maybe that wasn't a dream at all…_Anna thought, her mind trying to put pieces together, _maybe it was a __**memory**__._

But if that was true, then maybe her other dreams were memories too. Like that one dream where she and Elsa ki-

"No way…" Anna put a stop to that train of thought, "I mean…that's impossible…right?"

_She did say we were close…_

Anna quickly made her way to the dining room. Elsa was waiting for her at the head of the table, her eyes pouring over the pages of a book in her hand. The blonde seemed a little tired, her posture more slouched than usual.

"Good morning, Elsa" Anna greeted, taking a seat next to her, "Did you sleep okay?"

Deep blue eyes looked up from the engrossing text. "Good morning to you as well, Anna," Elsa smiled, "Sleep was unkind to me last night, I'm afraid. I hope you fared better?"

Anna nodded enthusiastically. "I dreamt that you and I were ice skating and having fun," the redhead paused, "But we were both younger in my dream, so maybe…do you think that it could've been a memory?"

Elsa looked unreadable as she set her book down and took a thoughtful sip of tea. "I suppose so," she said after a moment, "Have you had any other dreams like that?"

Anna blushed, remembering her dream kiss with Elsa. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "U-uh, no. No, I haven't." she lied.

A hint of disappointment shone in the blonde's eyes, before she looked away. "Listen, Anna, I need to go somewhere for the day," Elsa stated evenly, "Do you think you will be alright here by yourself? How fast does your health normally regress?"

This caught Anna's attention. Where did Elsa need to go? "Why can't I go with you?"

Elsa sighed heavily. "I just need to go somewhere that could have information on breaking your curse. I'd take you with me if I could, but the path there is very dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt."

Now Anna was worried. "If it's so dangerous, then I'm definitely going with you. I won't let you face peril all alone, Elsa."

This seemed to surprise the blonde, a conflicted look passing over her delicate features. Several moments passed before either woman spoke.

"Very well," Elsa finally conceded, "But you must listen to every word I say, alright?"

Anna nodded vigorously. "Your wish is my command!"

* * *

><p>"So, where are we going?" Anna asked as they were leaving, "Is it far from here?"<p>

Elsa smirked. "We've barely left, and you're already asking how much longer we have to go?"

Anna pouted. "You're teasing me."

She watched the blonde's smirk grow wider. "Perhaps I am. But to answer your question, it isn't very far. It should only take about two hours by foot."

Anna felt her feet ache already. "Two hours?" she whined, "Can't we just have Marshmallow carry us there, or something?"

Elsa shook her head, an amused grin on her face. "I need him to stay here in case Kristoff returns with information."

Anna raised a curious eyebrow. "Kristoff's helping you?" she asked, trying to fight off the biting jealousy in her gut.

Elsa nodded, oblivious to Anna's accusing tone. "He is probably searching Arendelle's archives as we speak. I was going to wait until we heard from him, but I don't know how long my blockade will last, or if he'll even be able to find anything of use…"

Anna stopped walking. "Blockade?" then it clicked, "They're coming for me, aren't they? The search party."

Elsa turned to face her, eyes sincere. "Yes, and we need to break your curse as soon as possible."

They started walking again, step after step through the crunchy white snow. They were heading north, as far as Anna could tell. Her mind was more preoccupied with the new information she'd received.

"Hey Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"After the curse is broken…what will happen next?"

Elsa said nothing for a few moments. "You would be free to return home then, I suppose."

Anna tried to ignore the stab of disappointment at the blonde's answer. Did she really want Anna to leave? "What about you, Elsa?" she asked.

Would her kingdom persecute her? No, Anna refused to let that happen.

"I would return to where I belong." Elsa answered quietly, not looking back at her.

Anna quickened her pace to walk beside her. "Won't you be lonely up there all by yourself?"

She watched the pain flicker in the blonde's eyes. "Do not worry about me. I will be fine."

Silence settled over them after that. Anna noticed that the incline was getting steeper as they walked along. Her feet were starting to get sore, and she wondered if Elsa actually planned on going over the North Mountain. The idea both excited Anna and exhausted her. She was curious as to what lay on the northern side of the mountain. Her feet were seriously starting to ache, though.

"Are you sure you can't just summon up some ice horses or something?" Anna asked tiredly.

Elsa stopped walking and looked at her. "I don't know if I have the magical energy to do that right now, creating living beings takes a lot of magic and this morning's blizzard drained a large portion of my powers. We can rest now though, if you like?"

Anna did not need anymore convincing, falling back into a snow drift and sighing in contentment. Elsa giggled and sat down next to her.

"You never told me where we are going." Anna pointed out with a silly grin.

Elsa sighed, returning the smile. "It's not much further now. We just need to go through the northern ice chasm."

Anna sat up. "An ice chasm? Are we going to the other side of the North Mountain?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, our destination lies just beyond."

Anna groaned and fell back into the snow. "My feet are killing me."

"Your feet are sore?" She heard Elsa's concerned tone. "May I see them?"

Anna stared at the waiting blonde like she was crazy, but obediently placed her feet in Elsa's lap anyway.

The blonde's deep blue eyes never left hers as she carefully undid the laces on the boots and slid them off Anna's feet. "E-Elsa, w-what are you doing?"

Elsa said nothing, moving her hands up and gently pressing her thumbs into the arches of Anna's feet, rubbing soothing circles there. The redhead bit her lips to contain a moan. _God, that feels good…I can't believe she's massaging my feet!_

"Mmm, E-Elsa…" Anna moaned as the blonde hit a sensitive spot, "Right there…"

"D-Does that feel good?" the blonde asked, her voice shaky.

Anna nodded, her fingers curling into fists. "I-It feels amazing, Elsa…"

When Elsa used a bit of her powers to cool and sooth her muscles, Anna nearly lost it. The entire time their eyes never left each other. It was as if they were both stuck in a trance, unable to look away from the other, yet not wanting to stop even if they could.

"…Is that better?" Elsa's tone was more breathy than usual. Her eyes were darker too.

Anna had to clear her throat to get her vocal chords to function properly. "Y-yes…so much better…" she breathed.

Elsa flushed darkly, quickly putting Anna's boots back on her feet and standing up. "W-Well…Perhaps we should get going now?"

Anna nodded, feeling her own face get hot remembering what they just did and how…_intimate_ it felt. "R-Right. Lead the way."  
>It wasn't long before they reached a long narrow divide near the mountain summit. It looked dark and foreboding, almost like an icy tunnel with no visible light at the end.<p>

Elsa stopped them at the entrance and gripped Anna's shoulders, turning the shorter girl to face her. It was then that Anna noticed the blonde's expression.

Her eyes were dark, haunted, and filled with fear and anxiety. Her eyebrows were set in a determined line and her lower lip trembled slightly. She looked terrified.

"Listen to me, Anna, because this is the dangerous part I was talking about," Elsa spoke quietly, as if she was afraid of acknowledging her own words. "I need you to take my arm, close your eyes, and stay close to me. And no matter what happens, don't open your eyes."

Anna was confused. If it was dangerous, why should she close her eyes? "Elsa, I don't see how this is-"

"Please, Anna," Elsa pleaded, her eyes desperate, "Just trust me."

Anna bit her lip nervously. "Okay."

She looped her arm through Elsa's and the blonde pulled her close so that Anna was flush against her side. The redhead blushed. Elsa's body was soft and molded perfectly to her own…

"Now close your eyes," Elsa murmured next her ear. Anna obeyed immediately.

"Anna, you must promise me that you won't open your eyes until I say so."

"Okay, I won't" Anna said.

"I'm serious, Anna." Elsa's tone was severe, worried, "No matter what happens, no matter what you may hear or feel, you mustn't open them."

Now Anna was beginning to feel a bit uneasy. What was Elsa so afraid of? "I promise."

Elsa gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry Anna, I've got you. You're safe."

And Anna believed her.

The ice chasm was deathly silent as Elsa guided her through the first few steps. Then Anna heard faint noises; slithering, scratching, hissing. Shivers went down her spine and she felt Elsa tighten her hold ever so slightly.

Then all hell broke loose.

Howls and shrieks and any other ungodly sound imaginable echoed in her ears. She felt blisteringly cold gusts whip all around her; felt shards of ice graze her cheeks, and the ground shake beneath her feet. She felt so scared, but she didn't dare open her eyes.

"Almost there," Elsa whispered, reminding her that she was safe.

More hissing and screeching assaulted her ears. Elsa winced and trembled against her, and Anna felt something warm soak her shoulder.

"Elsa, what's-"

"Don't!" Elsa hissed, "Don't open your eyes."

They continued walking through the chaos until all fell silent again, and Anna felt comforting warmth on her face. _Sunlight._

Elsa pulled away. "You can open your eyes now." She breathed.

Anna opened her eyes to see Elsa a few feet away gripping her left shoulder, red seeping through her pale fingers.

"My god, Elsa, you're hurt!" Anna rushed over to her and tried to get a better look at the wound. "Hang on, I can use my shirt to wrap it. How deep is it?"

Elsa backed away, a hand held up in a calming gesture. "I will live, Anna. Please do not worry." She proceeded to cover the wound with ice, effectively freezing it closed. "See?"

Anna was still worried. She had never been so scared for someone else's wellbeing before. "What happened back there?" she finally asked.

Elsa sighed heavily. "That is a story for another time. Luckily, the chasm is no longer dangerous now, so on our way back we should be fine."

Anna nodded slowly, wondering what had just occurred. Those sounds would haunt her nightmares. She couldn't even imagine how they were going to affect Elsa.

"Anyways," Elsa said, a smile touching her lips, "You'll be happy to know that we've arrived at our destination."

Anna followed Elsa's gaze and immediately had her breath stolen away. She was looking out over an entire city made of ice. The buildings sparkled in the sun, the frozen structures shimmering like exotic jewels. A castle of ice towered over everything in the city's center. "It's beautiful…"Anna breathed, unable to find proper words to describe it.

"Thank you," Elsa said sadly, "This is where I was born."

Anna looked at the blonde, noticing the longing on her face.

Elsa turned and offered Anna a small smile. "Welcome Anna, to the Kingdom of Erigisen."

* * *

><p><strong>This is officially the longest chapter so far. And, Hmm...I wonder why the Kingdom of Erigisen sounds so familiar...almost like it was mentioned in chapter 8 or something...weird, lol. So, what do you all think?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

_"For the first time in forever, _

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of._

_A chance to change my lonely world,_

_A chance to find true love."_

* * *

><p>As they got closer to the edge of the city, Elsa could feel her hands start to shake. She'd been able to keep her composure through the chasm for Anna, so why was she faltering now? <em>Conceal it, don't feel it.<em>

Warm fingers interlaced themselves with her shaking ones. Anna's eyes were patient and kind, and Elsa wanted to cling to them and block out everything else.

"I'm here for you, Elsa," Anna reminded her in a gentle tone, "We'll face this together."

Elsa felt her heart swell with love at the girl's words. She nodded, giving the hand a soft squeeze. "Together."

They slowly walked hand in hand through the icy city. Anna marveled at everything until she began to notice that some of the buildings were damaged or destroyed. Elsa watched the redhead's face grow confused as their feet crunched over pieces of the shattered structures. Anna slowed their pace.

"Elsa…what happened here?" she was nearly whispering, "And where are all the people?"

Elsa couldn't bring herself to say anything at first. Every time she allowed herself to think about that fateful day, it would all come crashing back to her. The screams of children, the harsh clashing of steel, the deafening boom of buildings being blown to pieces…

"War." She finally answered, her voice cracking despite her best efforts to sound calm.

Anna's eyes widened as she looked around again, seeing everything with a newfound perspective. Her hand tightened its grip. "Oh, Elsa…" she breathed, her eyes misty, "I'm so sorry…"

Elsa shook her head, willing herself to stay strong and not break down in front of Anna. "Don't be. It isn't your fault."

They continued walking through battered, yet beautiful city, and still hadn't come across any people. It wasn't until they reached the city's center that Anna saw it.

They both stopped, and Elsa released the redhead's hand and pulled away. She knew that Anna would hate her after she saw what she had done. "Now you realize how dangerous I am, Anna. This…this is all my doing."

Anna said nothing for a moment as she observed everything. There were people, _tons_ of people…but they were all frozen solid. It was like someone had carved ice statues in different poses and littered them all over the place. There were some in windows, some caught mid-run, others fighting each other. But it was all still; eerily unmoving. A moment frozen forever in time.

"You…did this?" Anna turned to look at Elsa, whose eyes were filled with regretful tears, "Why, Elsa?"

The blonde sniffled and shook her head, her arms clutching her sides. Anna was going to hate her now. She felt her heart break a little more at the realization. "I-I was so young and, and…M-Mama and Papa were…" she fought off a sob as it wracked her body, "I just…I just wanted the fighting to stop…people were dying, and…I was _so_ afraid…"

Elsa felt warm arms wrap around her shoulders. That was when she allowed herself to feel it, to feel everything that she'd kept locked away in the darkest part of her heart. She cried, she sobbed. Elsa allowed herself to be weak for once, to admit how afraid she was. Because Anna was there, Anna was strong and she was brave. Elsa felt safe, even amidst all the horrors of her past memories.

As she calmed down, Elsa felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from her heart. Now it was only filled with her love for Anna.

"You are so strong, Elsa…but you don't have to bear everything by yourself, okay?" Anna's voice was gentle, and her eyes lacked any form of fear whatsoever.

Elsa pulled away and nodded. "I'm sorry." She knew Anna didn't need an apology, but she felt like she should give one anyway.

Anna smiled at her. Elsa loved that smile like a flower loved the sun. "So, shall we keep moving? Or do you want to stay here for a little longer?"

Elsa smiled at how caring Anna was. _I love her so much…_

"I'm fine now," the blonde assured her, "Our destination is right there."

She pointed to the towering ice castle across the town square.

* * *

><p>Anna followed as Elsa led them through the crowded epicenter. It was eerie how silent everything was in that moment, as if the horrid depictions of chaos surrounding the two girls did not exist. Anna almost bumped into an ice statue of a man with a sword raised to strike. There was a frozen little boy cowering before him, his young eyes wide with fear.<p>

Anna paused at the sight, wondering what would've played out had Elsa not frozen everything when she did. The redhead cringed.

"Do you think they're still alive?" she wondered aloud, absently trailing a finger along the little boy's frozen cheek.

Elsa stopped and turned around. Her delicate brows knitted together in thought as her eyes took in the unmoving people around them. Anna could've sworn she saw her shiver.

"I'm…not sure." Elsa replied quietly, as if she didn't want the ice people to hear them, "I can feel their presence here…but I think that may just be my guilt haunting me with their ghosts."

Anna took Elsa's hand and gave it a squeeze. _Oh Elsa, please don't blame yourself for wanting peace._ "I can feel them too, Elsa." She said. And she could. It was almost like the cold air was charged with a silent energy.

Elsa smiled at her, and Anna felt her heart flutter in her chest. It was a beautiful moment between the two. Until Anna saw the flag one of the invading soldiers was carrying. _Red, white, and gold…That's the flag of Southern Isles!_ Did Prince Hans know about this?

Before she could say anything, Elsa was leading them into the enormous castle. And boy it really was _enormous_! It must've been five times the size of Elsa's castle.

"Unlike my castle, this one was carved by hand," Elsa stated reverently, "It has been standing long since before I was born."

Anna took in the beautifully shaped arches and elaborate trimmings with newfound awe. It was mind boggling how much work probably went into this place.

They both paused for a moment as their eyes met the silent scene before them.

On the throne across the room, the King sat frozen with an arrow in chest. His ice-encased wife was hunched over him with a sword in her back. A rotting skeleton was speared to the wall by ice across the room. Anna averted her gaze.

"Were the other buildings in the city carved by hand too?" she asked, trying to distract herself.

Elsa nodded, drawing her haunted gaze away from its fixation. She led them away from the throne room and the atmosphere brightened immediately.

"Yes, though some of the newer ones I was allowed to help with." She replied with a small smile.

Anna grinned at the thought of Elsa getting along with her fellow people and helping them. _I bet they all loved her and her powers just as much as I do._

She followed the blonde up the stairs and down a long hallway. "Now, let's see…I think the royal library is somewhere around here…" Elsa mumbled to herself, eyes skimming over each doorway.

They came upon a room that was three stories of wall-to-wall books. "Wow," Anna breathed, her head bent all the way back to take it all in, "I bet Belle would have a heart attack if she saw this."

Elsa giggled. "She'd probably never leave." She added in amusement.

Anna stared at the blonde with surprise. "You know Belle?"

Elsa smiled sadly and nodded. "As well as the others."

A heavy silence settled over them as Anna was once again reminded that she could not remember her past with Elsa. _I wonder how Elsa feels about that…do I make her sad?_

Anna cleared her throat to try and force down the lump that had formed. "Does it bother you?" she asked as her eyes fell to the floor, afraid to see the pain in those deep blue eyes, "That I can't remember you?"

She heard Elsa sigh heavily. "I would be lying to you if I said no." the blonde nearly whispered.

Anna bit her lip to keep it from trembling. _I knew it, she's been so kind to me all this time, and I hardly noticed how uncomfortable I was making her! I'm terrible. _Tears stung her eyes as her heart clenched painfully in her chest.

A slender hand cupped her chin and brought her gaze upwards. Anna's heart calmed itself as she took in the gentleness behind deep blue irises. Elsa's gaze was filled only with affection and tenderness.

"Just having you here with me brings me happiness," the blonde stated softly, "Anna, I…" she paused briefly, "I only wish to see you happy."

Anna's heart over flowed with feelings of love as she lunged to embrace the taller girl. Her head curled beneath Elsa's chin, the blonde's fluttering heartbeat sounding against her freckled cheek. Anna smiled as she listened to it. Slender arms encircled her and pulled her closer.

"I am happy, Elsa," Anna murmured quietly against her pale neck, the blonde shivered, "Because I'm with you." She finished softly.

* * *

><p>Elsa's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. Anna was saying things that made her want to never let the redhead go, to keep her all for herself until the end of time. But alas, she knew that it was selfish to want such things. So with a final squeeze, she pulled away.<p>

She smiled warmly. "Let's start looking, shall we?"

Anna nodded happily and they both set to work scanning the numerous shelves. Elsa had found a few texts documenting an earlier account of a person with ice powers, but the descriptions were very vague and didn't carry anything useful to their situation.

"Hey, check this out!" Anna held up a journal with a picture of a little blonde girl in a white dress. It was obviously a younger and more timid looking Elsa. "You were so adorable." The redhead cooed.

Elsa flushed with embarrassment as she took a closer look at the image on the page. She looked so small in the picture, it was hard to believe she had once been so innocent looking. "I believe I was five in that picture."

Anna turned the page and skimmed over the text. "Why would there be a field journal on you here?" she finally asked.

Elsa sighed helplessly. "Everyone thought I was special. 'A gift from the winter goddess, the Blessed One' they said." She grimaced, "More like the Cursed One, if you ask me."

_They had no idea I would freeze all of them solid._

"That's not true Elsa!" Anna stated vehemently, closing the journal and taking her hand, "You are so amazing, and I wish you could see that."

The blind adoration was too much for Elsa to bear and she pulled her hand away. "Anna, I am dangerous," she said quietly, her voice slightly bitter, "Don't you see? I caused the fall of an entire kingdom!"

"No you didn't, Elsa! You saved them!" Anna disagreed, her voice raised, "They're all alive, Elsa, I can feel it! And I've seen what was happening. They were unprepared and _under siege_! They all would've died if you didn't stop it!"

By now Elsa's eyes burned from the tears that welled up unbidden. She didn't want to relive this anymore, she didn't want to be here. She didn't want to believe that it wasn't her fault. Because then whose fault would it be? Who could she blame?

"I, I still could've done something!" she stuttered brokenly, "…I could've, I-I could've…"

"What else could you have done, Elsa?" Anna's voice was softer now, "You were only six years old. Alone, scared…You had to bear things no child should ever have to face."

Elsa watched as Anna's eyes filled with tears as well. Several quiet moments passed as the redhead fiddled with something around her neck. Elsa's eyes widened when she caught sight of what it was. _Is that…?_

"The necklace…" she breathed.

Anna wiped her eyes and looked down at the snowflake pendant on its silvery chain. She immediately blushed. "Oh, this? I just feel better when I hold it close," she explained shyly, "Kind of like a comfort charm, or something."

Before she knew what she was doing, Elsa placed her hand over Anna's. "Do you wear this often?" she questioned, trying to keep her voice steady. _After all this time, she still wears it…_

Anna blinked at their hands, before her eyes flicked upwards to lock with blue. The mood in the air seemed to shift, and suddenly it seemed more difficult to breath for both of them. They stared at each other for a long moment, an unseen tension pulling between them.

"I never take it off," Anna replied, her voice more breathy than usual, "It is very precious to me."

Elsa fought to keep herself from falling into those beautiful teal eyes. She was slowly failing. "Why do you think that is, Anna?" she whispered the question.

Suddenly something seemed to click in Anna's head as she spoke. "You...gave this to me, didn't you?"

Elsa nodded, her eyes never leaving Anna's. "It was my mother's. I gave it to you to remember me by." She quietly admitted, "It made me feel better that something of mine would go with you when you left."

"Elsa…" Anna whispered thickly, her eyes desperately searching the blonde's, "What were we to each other?"

Several charged moment passed. Elsa felt her heart pounding in her ears. "Everything." She whispered. That one word carried every single emotion she'd felt for Anna: the love of her smile, the desire for her embrace, the pain of losing her, the fear of hurting her, and the joy of her presence.

And then Anna kissed her.

At first, Elsa thought that she was dreaming, or hallucinating. This was the first time _Anna_ has kissed _her_. Then she kissed back, and the feeling of it all overwhelmed her and brought tears to her eyes. It was as if her heart had never been broken, as if she hadn't suffered for three long and lonely years. All that mattered was Anna. Then again, that's all that had ever mattered anyway. She allowed herself to deepen the kiss and pulled the redhead closer. _I love you, Anna…so much, so desperately that it feels like my heart beats only for you and you alone…Like our hearts are only two halves of one whole._

Suddenly Anna pulled away. Her whole body was shaking, and she fell to her knees, gasping loudly.

"Anna?!" Elsa immediately dropped down to hold her steady. "Anna what's happening?! Are you alright?!" her voice grew more and more frantic with each syllable. Panic gripped her heart like a vice.

Anna clutched her chest, her eye's clenched shut in pain. Her convulsing turned into pained sobbing.

Elsa started sobbing as well, cradling Anna's head delicately in her lap. She didn't know how to help her beloved, and it was destroying her. Was she dying? Was it the curse? _Please! Please, be okay! Please Anna…_

A shaky hand clutched at the material of her icy dress. Elsa looked down to see that Anna had buried her face into her stomach, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I remember, Elsa." Anna whispered brokenly, "I remember everything."

Elsa was speechless. She couldn't find the right words to express her feelings, and so emotion-filled tears flowed down her cheeks instead.

"Elsa…"Anna sobbed into her once more, "Elsa, I'm so, so sorry…"

The blonde quickly shook her head, pulling Anna up into a protective embrace. She pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Breathing in the lovely scent of her hair. She had honestly never felt more happy or relieved.

"Do not apologize, my love," she whispered into the red locks, "None of that matters anymore. You came back to me."

Anna sniffled. "B-But Elsa…I hurt you so much…you had to suffer all alone for three years, and…I…I'm so sorry...I love you, Elsa. I love you so much…I'm sorry, I…I…"

Elsa hushed her softly, running a hand over her hair. "They say that a passing storm only makes the sun seem brighter afterwards. Such is my love for you, Anna. No amount of suffering will be too great for me to withstand, for the strength of my love will be greater still."

Anna smiled as tears ran down her face. She stared into Elsa's deep blue eyes and reverently cupped the blonde's cheek. "If it counts," Anna murmured against her lips, "I never stopped loving you, even if I didn't know it. My heart never forgot."

Then they kissed. It was a gentle, yet all-consuming kiss, which steadily grew in passion. Elsa's arms encircled Anna's waist and pulled her closer. If this was a dream, then Elsa wanted to never wake up. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest and her breath had long since left her lungs. It was perfect.

They both pulled away, panting and staring lovingly at each other. Elsa couldn't help a giddy giggle that escaped her lips, which Anna reciprocated.

"So, I suppose the curse is broken?" she asked.

Anna nodded with a smile. "I guess it is…who knew that a kiss was all it took?"

Elsa returned the smile. "I would've kissed you three years ago."

After a brief moment of more giggling Anna shook her head. "I don't think it was just the kiss, though…I think it was more of our feelings finally coming together…or something like that."

_"'Only unity shall save thy heart',"_ Elsa recited aloud, "The prophecy held the answer all along."

A shadow of worry fell over Anna's eyes, and Elsa felt her tense in her arms. "What is it, love?" the blonde asked with concern.

Anna looked at Elsa. _"'And beware thy selfish enemy'…_Elsa," her voice was laced with apprehension, "Hans is still alive."

Suddenly, the horizon didn't seem so sunny anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Am I right? I may have cried a little bit while writing this chapter. (You can't prove anything!)<br>**

** I'm sorry it took me a little bit longer to get this chapter out, my laptop officially kicked the bucket, so I actually had to rewrite over half of this. Also, I have a question for you all...a couple of my readers asked if I was going to have Anna and Elsa, um, *blushes* get together, if you know what I mean. What do you think? Should I change the rating to M and do a 'sexy time' scene?...Goodness, this is quite a bit more embarrassing than I expected it to be...Ehem, uh, sorry for such a long end note...I'm just going to go crawl back under my rock now...**


	16. Chapter 16

Kristoff found Hans relaxing in the library, reading an old tome with mild disinterest.

"Do you honestly think you can beat her?" the blonde finally asked. "You're no match for Elsa. Just give it up and go back to wherever you came from."

Hans briefly glanced up and rolled his eyes before continuing his reading. "Your hospitable nature is astounding, Kristian." He commented sarcastically. "Why don't you take a seat?"

Kristoff huffed and plopped down in the chair across from him. He said nothing, opting to glare daggers at the pompous prince instead.

Hans sighed and closed the book. "Do you know of the magical artifacts?"

The blonde shook his head.

Hans smirked and continued. "Each kingdom has one, you know. Corona had the _Magical Golden Flower_, Edinburgh had the _Spindle of Eternal Slumber_, and Erigisen had the _Vambrace of Silver Lining_, to name a few."

Kristoff tried not to let his surprise show on his face. Elsa had given him a magical artifact, but how did she get it? _Erigisen disappeared from the map years ago…_

"What's your point, Hans?" the blonde deadpanned.

The redhead raised a critical eyebrow cleared his throat pointedly.

Kristoff grit his teeth. "Sorry, _Prince_ Hans."

The prince nodded once, appeased. "Based on my last encounter, I know now that my meager sword is no match for that ice witch's sorcery." He paused, smirking. "Which is why I intend to fight magic with magic."

He took off one of his white gloves, revealing a sinister looking obsidian colored ring. The black metal extended outwards like a talon, and a red gem glowed in the center like a molten piece of brimstone in the center of a volcano. Just looking at it made Kristoff sweat.

"Behold, the magical artifact of the Southern Isles," Hans exclaimed with barely contained wicked glee. "The _Ring of the Inferno_."

_Inferno?_ Kristoff ruffled his hair to try and calm his nerves. _This can't be good…_

The blonde silently prayed that his unease didn't show.

"Three years I've been waiting to turn that wench to ash…" Hans flexed his fingers, an evil grin on his face. "You know what they say about ice after all, it's no match for fire."

_Crap, I have to warn Elsa so she can escape! _Kristoff immediately stood up, startling the prince. "I have something to do, if you'll excuse me."

He turned to leave, but was stopped by a firm grip on his arm. Prince Hans was no longer smiling. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave." He stated ominously, "Not after I've told you everything."

Kristoff yanked his arm away and glared at him. "What are you going to do? Lock me up?"

Hans quirked an eyebrow. "I was actually going to kill you where you stand," he shrugged as if it were no big deal, "But I've come to appreciate you, in an unfortunate way…Guards!"

Three big bulky men rushed into the room. "What is it, your highness?"

"This man has been conspiring to assassinate me!" Prince Hans shouted, "I ask that you confine him to the dungeons immediately!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Kristoff lunged at the prince, but was grappled and dragged away by the three palace guards. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

The door to the library closed, and Hans chuckled to himself. "Oh, silly Kristoff…I already have."

* * *

><p>"What do you think would happen if you unfroze them?" Anna asked curiously. "The people, I mean."<p>

They were walking back through the city, hand in hand this time.

Elsa guided them both around a large fallen ice pillar from one of the buildings. "I don't know." She replied quietly.

Anna observed the taller woman for several moments. "You're afraid that they'll hate you when they wake up." She finally stated. Anna remembered everything about the blonde, her habits, her mannerisms; she could always tell when Elsa was troubled or worried about something.

Elsa squeezed her hand slightly. "I've kept them trapped for _fifteen years_, Anna." She murmured quietly, "I can never give them back the time they've lost."

Anna gently pulled Elsa around to face her. "Look at me, love," she softly commanded, waiting for those deep blue orbs to lock with hers, "You have done absolutely nothing wrong. You _saved_ all those people. You are so selfless, so brave…you are a _hero_, Elsa." She paused, giggling, "Or I guess the correct term would be heroine, wouldn't it?"

Elsa smiled. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Anna grinned. "My memory's a little hazy, perhaps you should remind me?"

Elsa quirked a playful brow, leaning in closer. "I'd rather show you instead."

Anna's eyelids lowered and she bit her lip. "What are you waiting for then?" she murmured breathily.

Elsa captured her lips in a passionate kiss that left both of them breathless. Anna wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and pulled her closer. Elsa moaned and dragged her hands up Anna's back, feeling the gentle curve of her spine. The redhead shivered in delight.

Then they both pulled back slowly, panting and out of breath.

"I love you, Anna." Elsa breathed against her lips. "More than mere words can express."

"I love you too, Elsa," Anna murmured back. "Always."

Smiling, they both continued until they reached the edge of the city. Then Anna groaned, which earned an amused smile from the blonde.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

The redhead pouted. "I just realized that we have to walk all the way back to your castle."

The taller girl kissed her hand affectionately. "I believe I have more than enough energy now, so we don't have to walk back if you do not wish to do so."

Anna beamed and clapped her hands together excitedly. "Ooh yay! What are you going to make? A horse? A reindeer? Oh! It could be Sven's best friend or something!"

Elsa watched her with affectionate amusement for a few moments. _How can one person be so adorable?_

"What do you think I should make, Anna?" she asked.

The redhead stopped and mulled over the question for several minutes. "How about…" her eyes lit up, "A unicorn!"

Elsa's eyes widened comically. "A unicorn?"

Anna nodded eagerly. "Please, Elsa?" she regarded the blonde with her best puppy dog eyes, "Pretty please with snowflakes on top?"

_There's no way I could ever say no to that face, even if I wanted to. _"Alright, a unicorn it is." She conceded with a goofy smile.

A soft blue light seeped from her fingertips, swirling around and building into a formless shape. Pale slender finger delicately moved as if they were weaving together invisible threads of magic; a figure began to take form.

"Oh! She's beautiful!" Anna exclaimed in excited awe.

A glimmering white mare made from powdery snow stood before them. Her icy mane glistened beneath the sun, along with her solid ice horn that rose from her forehead. Its glowing blue eyes regarded Anna for a moment before nuzzling into her hand.

"What are you going to call her?" Elsa asked, smiling at the two.

Anna looked up at Elsa with wide eyes. "I get to name her?"

Elsa nodded, running a gentle hand over the mare's ice mane. "I don't see why not. She seems to favor you, anyway."

Anna giggled when the unicorn nuzzled her cheek. "Okay, um, why don't we just call her Snow then? Because, you know, it's kind of what she's made of…"

Snow whinnied her approval. Elsa just chuckled. "Shall we take Snow and go home then?"

The blonde gracefully mounted the horse, offering her hand to help the redhead up. It was surprisingly comfortable like this, Anna thought, with Elsa's body pressed protectively against her back. The taller girl smiled as Anna leaned back against he ever so slightly.

This was bliss.

* * *

><p>Kristoff was thrown into a dark, cold room. He was unable to stop his face from slamming into the opposite wall due to the fact that his wrists were bound by metal shackles.<p>

The metal cell door slammed shut and Kristoff groaned, sitting up and wiping his face with his sleeves. "Well, that could've gone better…" he mumbled sardonically.

He carefully stood up and studied the room. The walls were made of solid stone, and the only light source came from a barred window near the ceiling. An uncomfortable looking stone bed sat in one corner, with a rusty metal bucket in the other corner. _I really hope that isn't supposed to be the bathroom…_

He blew a lock of messy hair out of his eyes and plopped down on the hard bed. A faint, yet annoying, dripping noise could be heard in the distance.

"Okay Kristoff," he told himself aloud, "You're in jail, and Hans is probably going to kill Elsa and burn down the kingdom, so yeah, no biggie…" he sighed, tapping his foot, "Now what?"

He sat there for several moments before he heard the deep rumbling of ship horns. He shot up from his bed and stared at the barred window with wide eyes. _No way…I'm never that lucky…_

He scrambled over to the wall, grabbing the bucket and turning it over so he could stand on it to see out the window.

He could see the flagships of Dun Broch, Corona, Edinburgh, China, and even a French vessel, making their way through the fjords. _They're here!_

"Thank ice, I'm saved!" Kristoff sighed happily, climbing down from the window and sitting on the bed of stone. After a moment, his smile faltered. _How are they going to get past Hans?_

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Kristoff...but help is on the way! Also, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I was really happy to read everyone's input. As far as the physical aspect of Anna and Elsa's relationship goes, I've decided to just go with the flow. If I feel an intimate scene is warranted, I will write one, if not, then I won't. I hope that's okay...<br>**

**Oh! Fun fact, by the way: The Kingdom of Erigisen's name was taken from the Norwegian "Evigisen" which means "eternal ice". **


	17. Chapter 17

"Is your shoulder okay?" Anna asked as they dismounted Snow in front of the ice palace. She had noticed that Elsa winced slightly when she helped the redhead down from the horse.

The taller girl forced a smile. "I will be fine, Anna. No need to worry."

"Oh, c'mon Elsa, it's no use putting on a brave face for me," Anna chastised affectionately, "I can tell it hurts just by the look on your face."

The blonde sighed helplessly, allowing herself to be guided into a comfy white chair. She knew when Anna set her mind to something that there was no stopping her. It was one of the many qualities she loved about the girl.

"Okay, just wait right there while I go get the first aid stuff. Is it still in the same spot as last time?" She asked, to which Elsa nodded with a chuckle. The 'last time' was when Anna had scraped her knee in a cliff climbing contest with Kristoff. Elsa could look back on it now and laugh, but back when it happened she'd nearly had a heart attack. She always was a worrier.

Anna returned moments later with the first aid kit. A light blush spread across her freckled cheeks. "Um, Elsa? Would you mind pulling your sleeve down a little bit so I can see the wound better?"

The blonde, oblivious to the other girl's embarrassed tone, nodded and immediately dissolved the shoulder piece of her ice dress. An angry red slash marred her shoulder.

Anna's eyes widened and she gulped at the sight of the smooth pale skin. "O-okay, uh, let me just," she fumbled with the disinfectant, almost spilling it all over herself, "R-right, so disinfectant…" Elsa winced slightly as Anna applied it to the injury, "Sorry, love. Next is bandages. The wound is already closed and doesn't seem that deep, so it shouldn't need sutures or anything like that..."

Elsa giggled at how nervous Anna seemed. "Thank you, Dr. Anna." She murmured with a playful smirk.

Anna blushed. "S-Someone has to take care of you, you know!" she sputtered defensively, her demeanor completely flustered.

Elsa decided to take pity on the poor girl, so she quit teasing her. "I'm glad that it's you, then. I wouldn't want anyone else." She said seriously, "And I'll always take care of you too, Anna."

The redhead smiled and pecked the taller girl on the lips. "You're too sweet." She giggled as she finished securing the bandage. "There! Good as new! Well, kind of."

Elsa smiled as she rematerialized the missing part of her dress. "Thank you."

Anna returned the smile and nodded. Then she remembered their ride back through the chasm on Snow. She's seen deformed piles and debris of snow and ice everywhere, as if there had been an army of scary ice monsters.

"Hey, Elsa?"

"Yes, my love?"

"What was in that chasm before?" Anna asked carefully, "How did you get injured like that?"

A shadow fell over Elsa's face, and several moments passed before she spoke. "Right after I had frozen everyone in Erigisen, I was not in full control of my powers, nor was I in the correct state of mind." She paused, giving time for her words to sink in, "I was six, and all I could think and feel and see were the images of war, of foreign soldiers, of people screaming. It had all blended together in my little mind, turning into nightmarish monsters the likes of which no one should ever have to see."

Anna's brow furrowed. "So, you accidently filled the chasm with your ice creatures?"

Elsa nodded. "Except they were bad, born of my worst fears and my darkest emotions at the time. I couldn't stop myself, my powers were out of control…" the blonde shook her head, "But now they can't hurt anyone else anymore."

Anna took Elsa's hands in hers. "How did you escape the chasm the first time if your powers were messed up?" Anna dreaded the answer, her mind conjuring up all sorts of awful scenarios involving a frightened six year old Elsa and bunch of gruesome ice monsters.

The taller girl actually smiled, a fond look in her eyes. "Marshmallow. Somehow he wasn't evil like the others, and he protected me."

Anna smiled and squeezed her hand. _That big lug may look scary, but he's really a big softie!_ "Remind me to thank him later."

Elsa rested her head on Anna's shoulder. "Remember that snowmen like warm hugs." She joked softly.

* * *

><p>"Merida! Over here!"<p>

The tomboy looked over to see Eugene and Rapunzel walking down the gangway, the latter waving excitedly. The petite brunette then proceeded to perkily skip over to her, practically dragging her husband along, who didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"How've yeh two been?" the huntress asked when they got closer.

Eugene smiled at his cheery wife. "Never been better." Rapunzel giggled at this, nudging him playfully before returning her attention to her wild haired friend.

"Actually, we both have some great news to share with everyone and-" she stopped and squinted at something behind Merida's shoulder. Her face brightened even more. "Mulan! Aurora! Hi!"

The two women looked up from their conversation when they heard their names. Aurora smiled and waved while Mulan gave a happy nod of greeting.

Belle joined their little group soon after, and they all proceeded to make their way to Arendelle castle in a royal carriage. Everyone was very excited to have this little reunion, so the conversation was nonstop. They chatted about recent events in their kingdoms and what everyone was up to.

Merida was still single and proud of it. She was beginning to act more responsible for her kingdom, taking on various royal duties to help her mother. The huntress also considered taking on an apprentice to train in her various combat skills.

Belle had made a few discoveries in the fields of science and medicine, thanks to her love of academia. She also had a mysterious pen pal, Adam, whom she liked quite a bit.

Mulan had actually been visiting Aurora quite frequently, due to some recent trade agreements between their two kingdoms. It was obvious that the two had grown close over that time. The foreign beauty would always blush whenever the blonde would smile at her.

"So what is the good news you wish to share?" Mulan finally asked Rapunzel. Everyone leaned in with piqued interest, eager to hear what the answer was.

Eugene grinned at his wife, who blushed and looked down. "Do you want me to tell them, dear?" he asked, taking her hand in one of his.

Now everyone was extremely interested. After all, it wasn't everyday one saw Rapunzel actually become shy.

She nodded. "You tell them."

He just chuckled lightly. "Alright." He gave everyone his signature charming smile. "Well then, thank you all for coming to this officially unofficial newsflash of our news, that I will now share with you all, and let me first say that-"

"Oh just get on with it!" Merida shouted in frustration. Everyone was chomping at the bit at this point, even Rapunzel sent him a look that said 'just tell them already'.

Eugene just grinned, he placed his free hand gently over Rapunzel's lower stomach. Everyone's eyes widened in understanding at the gesture.

"Rapunzel and I are having a baby." He said, his eyes shining with happiness.

The whole group burst into excited squeals and whistles. "Congratulations!" they all chorused.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Belle asked.

Rapunzel smiled, placing her hand over Eugene's on her stomach. "It's too early to tell yet, but I have a hunch it's a girl."

This earned another round of excited squeals.

Merida grinned and punched Eugene in the arm. "Yeh going teh have a real lively home if she's anythin' like 'er mother, eh laddie?"

Eugene just smiled sheepishly and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm going to need lots of coffee to keep up with them." He replied, somewhat wearily.

They all laughed at that.

As they got closer to the castle, everyone seemed to brighten.

Rapunzel looked excited to spread the good news. "I can't wait to tell Anna and Kristoff!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, and that it's a short one, but work and preparing for exams has kept me pretty busy. I'll make sure the next chapter comes out sooner. After all, things are about to get real <em>action-y<em> soon!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

"What do yeh mean Anna's gone missin'?!" Merida demanded angrily, glaring daggers into the guard captain. The big man flinched and cowered in the face of the huntress' rage.

The rest of the group shared looks of concern for the missing princess. Belle placed a hand on Merida's shoulder in order to calm the upset redhead. The French girl turned to the guard captain. "Do you know where we could find Kristoff, the Royal Ice Master?" she asked politely.

The man straightened and scratched his chin. "Eh…I'm not sure, perhaps you could ask Prince Hans?" he supplied thoughtfully, "I think the Prince said something about the dungeon, but I'm not sure."

"The dungeons?" Rapunzel gasped, a hand covering her mouth in shock, "Why would he be in there?"

The guard captain shrugged. "Listen, my men and I are tired," there was an irritated tone in his voice, "There was a freak blizzard that held up our search party, and it looks like it won't be quitting for a while."

Merida didn't like being brushed off apparently, because her temper came back. "Listen? No, _you _listen! Our friend is missin' and you blibberin' ninnies are all lollygaggin' around like little galumpfin'-" at this point her accent became too thick to determine what she was saying, or if she was still speaking English, but all present could tell that the language was very colorful and profane.

The rest of the group of friends shared a look and nodded in unison. Belle grabbed Merida's wrist and addressed the shocked guard captain once more. "Thank you for your time, sorry to bother you." The brunette smiled, which caused him to become even more confused.

Then they all quickly strode away down the hall, Merida still shouting incoherently as Belle dragged her along with the rest of the group.

When they rounded a corner, Merida turned her frustrated gaze to the rest of them. "Why'd you let him get away?" she growled.

"Merida, think about what he said for a moment," Aurora pleaded, "Anna is _missing_. Kristoff is _imprisoned_, and there is a _strange_ _blizzard_ blocking the search party's way."

Realization dawned on the huntress' face. Her eyes grew wide with disbelief. "Elsa…" she whispered the name like it were some sort of spell or prayer.

Everyone nodded solemnly. They knew that their mystical friend played a part in this somehow.

Rapunzel sighed leaning into Eugene, who wrapped a steady arm around her. "We have to talk to Kristoff."

"Why would you want to do that?" a honeyed voice called from behind. Everyone turned around.

"Prince Hans," Rapunzel ground out, "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

The man smirked and bowed. "I am here to escort you all to dinner. You see, there has been a stirring of unease in the castle, as I'm sure you've noticed. Uncertainty can be quite…dangerous."

Mulan unconsciously took a step closer to Aurora. "What do you mean by that?"

The prince shrugged casually. "The staff has become quite restless with the princess' absence. The Royal Ice Master attempted to take my life earlier today. The poor boy's gone mad with grief, I say."

No one in the group believed the silver-tongued devil.

"So," he continued, "I've decided to play the good samaritan and make sure that you all remain safe during your stay. I've even arranged an escort for you."

He snapped his fingers and a small group of guards approached. "These gentlemen will escort you safely to dinner. I shall see you there."

Looks of worry passed among the friends as they were shuffled towards the dining hall.

"What do we do now?" Aurora whispered, "I don't think these guys will leave us alone if we ask them to…"  
>Rapunzel bit her lip. "I don't know," she whispered back, "But I think Hans is hiding something."<p>

Belle shook her head. "I _know_ Hans is hiding something."

Mulan nodded in agreement. "I have a funny feeling that the only Kristoff is guilty of is knowing too much."

Eugene grinned. "I do love a good jail break. Reminds me of my glory days."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes with a fond smile. "Whatever you say, _Flynn Rider._"

Her husband just chuckled quietly. "Hey, I thought it was a cool name."

* * *

><p>Anna and Elsa were watching the stars from their balcony. The northern lights danced in the sky, casting a soft glow upon their faces.<p>

Anna leaned back into Elsa, who wrapped her slender arms around the shorter girl's waist comfortingly. It was a serene moment. Just the two of them, the calming silence of the night, and the beautiful lights in the sky.

"I don't want to go back…" Anna murmured sadly after a while.

Elsa pulled her closer, resting her chin on her love's shoulder. "Then stay with me." she paused and sighed, "That's what I'd like to say, anyway."

Anna leaned her temple against Elsa's. "I can't go back without you, Elsa. I love you, and I need you by my side." She paused and then grumbled, "Not to mention if I see Hans again, I probably wouldn't be able to stop myself from punching him in the face."

At the mention of the prince, the blonde's hold tightened slightly. "I'd probably do more than that." She said with a slight edge to her tone, her deep blue eyes swirled with frigid power.

Anna placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "He doesn't stand a chance against the two of us." She giggled, and Elsa joined in.

How wrong they both were.

* * *

><p>Aurora shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Dinner was tense, to say the least. The King and Queen of Arendelle looked absolutely ragged with worry for their missing child. Not even Rapunzel's good news could break them out of their weary trance. Hans smirked into his goblet from the opposite end of the table.<p>

No one spoke, and at the end of dinner the prince had them all "escorted" to their respective rooms. "Don't worry," he assured with a false tone of sympathy, "There will be guards posted by your doors through the night so no harm can come to you while you sleep."

_Yeah right,_ Aurora thought glumly, _He just wants to make sure we don't go anywhere._

Luckily the rooms were all in the same wing, and the same hallway. _If only there was some way we could all communicate and come up with a plan._

The blonde princess bid goodnight to Belle and the Corona couple as they reached their respective lodgings. Mulan hung back from the others and waited until Aurora and herself reached the final two doors.

The blonde smiled at the foreign beauty. "Goodnight, Mulan."

The Chinese woman took her hand and cupped it between both of her own. Aurora blushed darkly as Mulan bowed her head and lightly kissed the back of her hand. "Goodnight, Aurora." She murmured.

When Mulan drew her hands away, the blonde realized that a small slip of paper had been placed into her palm. Aurora curled her fingers over to conceal it from the guards and nodded with a small smile before retreating into her room.

The moment the door closed and she deemed it safe, Aurora unfurled the note:

_Eugene and I have come up with a plan. After breakfast, meet me behind the guard tower._

_Yours,_

_Mulan_

Aurora smiled, wondering what on earth her friend had planned.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all your support, you all are awesome! Exams went well, I think. Actually, I should probably be focusing on school work right now (I have a paper due tomorrow), but meh...you all are more important. :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Aurora's dreams had been filled with swirling clashes of fire and ice. She wasn't sure what it all meant, but had decided that it didn't bode well. She remembered Mulan's note and quickly set about getting dressed and ready for the day.

When she opened her door, a pair of guards were waiting to escort her to join the others for breakfast. _I guess Hans really wasn't kidding about keeping us monitored…_

Aurora was a little late, but no one seemed to mind. The King and Queen were still absent. The dining hall seemed somber, with a hint of charged tension. Hans, however, looked absolutely chipper.

"Good morning everyone." He greeted brightly, "I trust you all slept soundly?"

Everyone nodded, even Merida, who appeared to be fighting off a scowl.

Hans smiled. "Good, good. As you all may have noticed, the King and Queen are absent this morning." He stated, "They send their apologies, but it appears that they did not sleep very well last night. I'm sure you understand why."

Aurora wanted to laugh at the look on Merida's face. The huntress looked like she was seconds away from lunging across the table and strangling the pompous man.

"Where is the Chinese Ambassador?" Hans suddenly asked.

It was then that Aurora noticed Mulan's seat was empty. _This must be a part of the plan._

"She told us to tell you she wasn't feeling well," Eugene answered calmly, "I think it was residual seasickness from the voyage over here."

Rapunzel nodded quickly beside him. "She has never been good with boats." _That's a lie, Mulan loves the ocean. _"She just needs to rest in her room a while."

Hans seemed to buy the story and nodded with false empathy. "I am very sorry to hear that."

The rest of the meal passed in silence, at least, until the tail end of it. Suddenly out of nowhere Rapunzel doubled over and covered her mouth, startling everyone as she made gagging noises behind her hands.

"What is wrong with her?" Hans asked, his expression appalled.

Eugene narrowed his eyes at the man. "She's with child, what do you think it is?!" he sounded angry, "She has morning sickness!"

Rapunzel stood up, only to stumble and knock things off the table. Hans looked absolutely mortified. Eugene held her steady as she flailed around wildly.

"Aurora," he asked across the table, "Could you please help her to the ladies' room?"

The blonde princess quickly nodded, and bolted up from her seat to help her friend from the room. Hans looked too shaken up to even think about stopping them.

* * *

><p>Aurora quickly shut the door to the dining room and turned to Rapunzel. "Okay, just try to relax and we'll…" she looked at the brunette's devious smile, realizing that her friend was perfectly fine. "This is part of the plan, isn't it?"<p>

Rapunzel nodded. "It was the only way to get away from Hans," then she giggled, "Did you see the look on his face?"

"I can't believe you faked morning sickness to get us out of there!" Aurora broke into a fit of laughter at the memory. "Okay, so what's phase two?"

Rapunzel took her hand and guided her out into the courtyard. "The guard tower is just past that wall over there. Mulan's waiting for you."

Aurora nodded uncertainly. "What about you?"

Rapunzel glanced back towards the dining hall. "I'm going to go back after a believable amount of time has passed and tell them that you went back to your room because watching me puke made you queasy." She grinned at her blonde friend

Aurora rolled her eyes. "If that's what needs to be done."

The princesses then parted ways as Aurora made her way towards the guard tower. She had wanted Rapunzel to come with her, but she understood the risk. _The more people missing, the more suspicious it looks. That's probably why it's just Mulan and I._

* * *

><p>When she reached the wall, Aurora paused. "Am I really going to have to climb over this?" There was no opening or gate nearby, only thick green vines that snaked up the smooth stone. She sighed in resignation, "Looks like it." She deadpanned.<p>

Aurora hiked up her dress and found holds for her hands and feet. She'd watch Mulan do this on several different occasions, so how hard could it be? It turns out that the foreign ex-soldier made scaling a wall look a lot easier than it actually was.

After slipping a bunch of times and nearly tearing her dress twice, she'd made it to the top. She took a quick break to catch her breath.

"Well, I am very impressed," a voice called upwards from below, "I did not expect you to scale the wall."

Aurora looked down to see an Arendelle soldier looking up at her. The princess squeaked in surprise and nearly fell off the wall. "W-Who do you think you are!" she demanded, upset and embarrassed, "You nearly scared me half to death! I am a princess, you know!"

A familiar chuckle reached her ears. Aurora squinted down at the armor clad form. "Mulan, is that you?"

The soldier smiled. "I hope I didn't frighten you too much, _princess_." There was a hint of mirth in her voice.

"I'm so glad you're finding amusement at my expense!" Aurora made a face at her, and then she realized that there were no vines on this side of the wall. "Which brings me to wonder…how exactly do I get down from here?"

Mulan took a step closer and held her arms out at her sides. "Jump."

Aurora's eyes widened comically. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'll catch you."

The blonde didn't seem convinced. "Not that I don't trust you or your strength, but I'm heavier than I look, and I am pretty high up, and-"

"Aurora," Mulan interrupted firmly, calmly, "I'll catch you, I promise."

The princess debated everything for a moment. She trusted Mulan with her life, and the determination in her eyes put any other doubts she had to rest.

"Okay," Aurora finally consented, "But if you drop me, I swear I won't talk to you ever again!"

With that the blonde slide off the high ledge. Within seconds, she was held firmly in slender armor clad arms. The face of Mulan smiled down at her.

"See? That wasn't so terrible now, was it?"

Aurora smiled despite herself. "You're just lucky you caught me."

The blonde watch as dark eyes lit up with amusement. "There was no luck involved," Mulan said softly, "And I don't know what you were talking about before, you aren't heavy at all."

A blonde eyebrow arched in curiosity. "Is that so?"

Mulan nodded. "Light as a feather," to emphasize her point, she made a show of weighing her body in her arms, "I could carry you all day."

"Careful, I might just take you up on that." Aurora had no idea when her voice had become so…sultry. She realizes that she was still being held in Mulan's arms. _Like a bride…_

The soldier blushed and cleared her throat nervously. "Perhaps another time when we don't have to break our friend out of prison." She placed Aurora gently on the ground.

The princess missed the contact, but stopped in her tracks when she took in Mulan's attire. She was dressed in the armor the royal knights wore, green with slight accent of dark purple. It was the heavy armor version, as opposed to some of the more cloth-like uniforms the regular guards wore. Her dark locks were tied up in a bun and tucked beneath her dark green helm. The masculinity of the armor, paired with her beautiful face, made for a very…dashing appearance. Aurora blushed darkly at her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Mulan asked when she noticed her friends face change colors.

Aurora quickly nodded. "Y-Yes, I'm fine. You just look…different." She finished weakly.

Mulan looked down at herself and chuckled with embarrassment. "I borrowed some armor from the guard tower store room," she moved to adjust her gauntlets, "It has been a while since I last wore a man's armor…it will take some getting used to."

Aurora bit her lip. "You wear it pretty well from where I'm standing."

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Anna winced, holding her finger. Elsa put her book down and was immediately at her side.<p>

"Are you alright?" she asked, gingerly taking Anna's hand and examining the injured digit.

"I'm okay, just pricked my finger with the sewing needle again," the redhead replied. She had wanted to make Elsa a _real _scarf this time instead of the failed sweater abomination she'd made that one time. Too bad she was terrible at sewing.

Elsa frowned and brought the finger to her lips. Anna's breath hitched at the feel of the blonde's tender kiss. "E-Elsa…" she sounded breathless.

The blonde proceeded to kiss each individual finger with the same slow finesse. When she was done she moved on to kiss her palm and then each of her knuckles. By the end of it, Anna was breathing heavily, her teal eyes darkened to the colors of the deep sea.

"Feeling better?" Elsa breathed, cradling the girl's hand against her cheek. Anna marveled at how soft it was.

She could only nod in response because she felt so overwhelmed by her feelings of love.

Elsa seemed to understand her feelings and smiled lovingly at her. "What were you making, love?"

Anna flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, well I saw that you still have the failed sweater-turned-scarf that I made you, and I wanted to try and make you a better one…"

Elsa giggled and placed a quick kiss to her palm. "The one you made me is perfect. I love it because you made it for me."

Anna narrowed her eyes playfully. "You're quite the smooth talker aren't you?"

The blonde smiled playfully, twirling her fingers until a rose made of ice appeared in her hand. "I only speak the truth, Anna." Elsa offered the flower to her with a smile. "Though, I do try to charm you when I can."

Anna took the icy rose and tucked it behind Elsa's ear. "It looks beautiful on you." She stated, loving the way the ice brought out the deep blue of Elsa's eyes. It truly did shine beautifully against her soft pale locks.

Elsa blushed, running her fingers over the accessory. "Now who's the smooth talker?"

Anna grinned goofily. "Well how else am I supposed to woo you?"

The blonde arched an amused eyebrow. "Woo me?"

Anna nodded. "To sweep you off your feet, and such."

Elsa laughed. "I don't think you have to worry about that," she said with a smile, "Consider me wooed."

* * *

><p>"Do you remember the plan?" Mulan whispered as they neared the entrance to the dungeons.<p>

Aurora nodded.

"Halt," a guard stopped them at the iron doors, "Prince Hans has forbid visitors to the dungeons."

Mulan stepped forward. "Stand down," she ordered, "I have explicit instructions to move The Royal Ice Master to the brig on Prince Hans' ship." Her voice was lowered and intimidating.

The guard narrowed his eyes at her. "And who are you to make such a claim?"

"My name is Ping," Mulan stated. She gestured to Aurora. "I have been assigned by Hans to personally escort the Princess of Edinburgh."

Aurora knew this was her moment to bring it home. "I can vouch for the truth of my escort's words." She stated firmly, "Unless you wish to question the validity of both my word and the orders of Prince Hans?" She arched an eyebrow in challenge and hoped she looked convincing.

After a moment the guard bowed and offered Mulan the ring of dungeon keys. "My apologies, I did not mean any disrespect."

Mulan took the keys with a nod and the man quickly stepped aside.

Once the iron doors closed behind them, they proceeded to check the different cells for their blonde friend.

"Aurora? Is that you?" a pair of brown eyes peaked through the barred slat on a cell door.

"Kristoff?"

"The one and only."

"Mulan!" Aurora whisper-yelled, "I found him!"

The dark-haired woman quickly made her way over to unlock the cell. Kristoff grinned with relief when the door opened. "Man, am I glad to see you two," he sighed, "How's everyone doing?"

Mulan shushed him as she unlocked his shackles. "I think the real question is: why are you down here?"

This seemed to snap him out of his temporary happiness. "We need to get to my room in the staff quarters. Quickly!"

The two girls looked at each other in confusion. "Why?" they both asked him.

Kristoff shook his head. "No time to explain, I have to get to Elsa!"

"But there is a dangerous blizzard blocking the way." Mulan said.

Kristoff ruffled his hair in irritation. "I know! That's why I have to go to my room!" he took a deep breath and calmed himself. _I probably look insane right now._ "Please, just trust me on this one, okay?"

There was a pause. "Okay." Aurora finally acquiesced.

"Just tell us what we can do to help." Mulan stated in agreement.

Kristoff smiled. "Thanks you two. Nice look, by the way." He winked at Mulan.

Aurora cleared her throat. "We should probably put his shackles back on, we're supposed to be 'escorting' him, remember?"

Kristoff nodded and slipped the metal cuffs back onto his wrists. He swiped some dust on his face, ruffled his clothes, and hunched over. "Do I look the part?" he asked, messy hair falling over his eyes.

"You could definitely pass for a man with a broken spirit," Aurora said with a nod of appreciation.

"Lead the way, Kristoff." Mulan said, moving behind them.

The three exited the dungeon, Kristoff shuffling along in the lead. The dungeon guard stepped aside to let them pass.

"Okay," Kristoff whispered when they were alone in the castle halls, "So Elsa has Anna, and they're both safe as far as I know. But Hans has a scary fire weapon thing that Elsa doesn't know about, so I have to warn her before it's too late."

"I knew Hans was up to no good…" Aurora murmured with disapproval.

"We all knew." Mulan added, keeping on the lookout for any approaching guards.

"Anyway," Kristoff continued in a whisper, "Elsa gave me this magic thing to get past the blizzard, but it's in my room."

"Don't worry, Kristoff," Aurora reassured him, "We'll save Anna and Elsa. I just know we will."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so Kristoff's been freed from the slammer thanks to Aurora and Mulan's super sleuthing undercover operation. Hooray! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was pretty fun to write. Especially the elsanna bit. ;)<br>**


	20. Chapter 20

"Hurry up, Kristoff," Aurora commanded anxiously, "I think I hear people coming."

The man grunted, his body half-obscured beneath his bed. "I'm looking, just give me minute!" his voice was muffled.

Mulan looked around the room, taking note of clothes and knick-knacks cluttering up everything haphazardly. "When was the last time you cleaned you room?" she wondered aloud.

A loud thump resounded as he smacked his head. "Argh, I found it..." he slid out from beneath the bed. In his hand was a strange looking piece of armor that appeared to shine even in the shadows. It was a vambrace of dark blue and accented silver.

"What is that?" Mulan asked in awe. She had never seen a piece of armor like it. The metal was unlike any she'd ever seen before.

Kristoff secured it to his wrist, pausing for a moment as it seemed to glow in response. "According to Hans, it's called the _Vambrace of Silver Lining_. It's from Erigisen."

"The Kingdom of Eternal Ice?" Mulan questioned curiously, "You said Elsa gave it to you, right?"

Kristoff nodded, and was about to say more when Aurora suddenly cut them off. "Guards are coming this way! What do we do?"

Mulan immediately tensed. "How many?"

"Three."

The soldier nodded. "Okay, everyone away from the door," she ordered quickly, "I'll take care of this."

Kristoff and Aurora shared a concerned glance before they obeyed, each moving to the far corners of the room. Mulan shed her metal gauntlets and flexed her fingers. "It has been a while since I last fought hand to hand…" she mumbled to herself, "Hopefully I'm not too out of practice…"

The clattering sound of boots hitting stone drew her gaze to the doorway. She quickly fell into a stance and inhaled calmly through her nose. Aurora was both mystified and sick with worry.

"There they are!" a guard shouted. "Seize them!" Within moments, the three guards swarmed the door with weapons in hand.

They got no further however, as Mulan bolted into action. She was a blur as she sprang forward and knocked the first guard to the ground with her palm. It took a moment for the other two to register what was happening, and in that time the Chinese soldier had disarmed one of them and used the blunt end of the acquired spear to jab the other in the forehead, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. She fluidly turned and knocked the disarmed guard out cold with a single sweep.

By this time, the first guard that she knocked over was back on his feet and charged at her with his sword. Mulan deftly side-stepped and took hold of his sword arm, forcing him to drop his weapon. Then she jabbed a knuckle into the side of his neck and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"I've become a little rusty it seems…"she mumbled to herself, eyeing the unconscious pile of guards, "But at least I got the job done."

Kristoff and Aurora both looked like they had just seen a polka-dotted hippopotamus play hopscotch in a tutu while juggling live snakes.

"W-wha…h-how…" Kristoff sputtered, eyes bugging out of his head.

"I didn't want to hurt them," Mulan justified self-consciously, "They should be fine when they wake up…save for a slight headache."

Aurora smiled, while Kristoff still seemed flabbergasted. "Remind me not to get on her bad side…" he mumbled in amazement.

"We should probably get going while we can," Aurora reminded them, "If these guards were looking for us that means Hans knows that we freed you."

The other two nodded. "Right. Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>It seems that time is growing short for my plans.<em> Hans smirked. _No matter, for even if Plan A fails, I still have Plan B…though I prefer not to have to destroy Arendelle, goodness knows that plan didn't work out too well for my older brother in Erigisen…_

He knocked on the thick oak doors. "Your Majesties? May I come in?"

"Is that you Prince Hans?" he heard the queen ask through the door, "Please, come in."

Hans entered the study to find the King and Queen standing together by a large glass window that looked out over the kingdom. He bowed to them politely. "How are you both faring?"

The King sighed and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "We are both weary, prince. Our daughter is missing, and we do not know the state of her wellbeing…"

The Queen placed her hand over her husband's. "We just want her back safely…We would give anything for her to just be safe."

_Anything?_ Hans laughed internally. _That is the magic word._ "Your Majesties, what if I told you that I received knowledge today of Princess Anna's whereabouts?"

The two royals immediately straightened. "Where is she?" The King demanded.

Hans put on his best look of remorse. "She has been taken, your highness, by a wicked ice witch."

The Queen's hand flew to her mouth in shock. "Oh dear, our Anna is…"

"Fear not, your majesty, for I will go to the witch's lair and slay the foul creature," Hans promised, "Princess Anna will be returned safe and sound, you have my word."

Tears were welling up in the Queen's eyes. "Oh thank you, Prince Hans, thank you…the Kingdom of Arendelle is indebted to you."

Hans bowed again. "It is the least I can do, however…I do have one request, if your majesty would be so kind?"

The King's eyes narrowed slightly. "What is it you seek?"

"I seek Princess Anna's hand in marriage."

Silence fell over the room as the weight of the request settled in. The royal couple did not want to sign their only daughter's life away, but if they didn't, then she would be in great danger. The King and Queen were exhausted with worry for Anna, and their minds were too weary to register the cold scheme in Hans' eyes. In the end they had to give in to save their beloved daughter.

"Very well," The King said with a heavy sigh, "Arendelle and the Southern Isles shall join houses. But _only_ if our daughter is returned safely and that fiendish witch is eradicated."

Hans allowed a small smirk to touch his lips. "Excellent. I shall depart now for the North Mountain."

* * *

><p>"Not much farther till the edge of town!" Kristoff shouted back at his friends. They ran through the streets of Arendelle, weaving in and out of the hordes of townspeople going about their day.<p>

"Kristoff, at this rate they're going to catch up to us!" Aurora called with worry, "They have horses and we are on foot!"

They got to the bridge and the blonde man slowed his pace. "Actually, I have my own noble steed." He placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

Mulan and Aurora both smiled as Sven galloped towards them. However, their smiles immediately fell when they saw a familiar horse with a familiar prince riding atop it approaching rapidly.

"Damnit, he's fast!" Kristoff growled, hopping up on Sven.

"I told you all that running wasted time!" Aurora replied back frantically. "What do we do now?"

Mulan placed a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Kristoff. "We continue with the plan." She stated firmly, "Kristoff, you go warn Anna and Elsa. Aurora and I will try to slow down Hans."

Kristoff nodded. "Okay, good luck you two. Be careful, he's dangerous."

Aurora smiled. "Go on then, we'll be fine here."

The reindeer took off towards the mountain pass where the blizzard raged, leaving the two women to ward off the impending threat.

"Sorry to volunteer you like that," Mulan apologized, moving in front of Aurora, "But Sven would be faster with only one person riding him, and time is of the essence."

Aurora shook her head. "I understand. I would've stayed behind anyway, you know." Her gazed became locked on Hans as he drew nearer, "Someone has to look out for you."

Mulan chuckled. "I'm glad it's you, then."

They weren't able to say anymore, because Hans was upon them. "Stand aside, fools!" he commanded.

Neither of them moved. Hans immediately grew impatient and removed his glove. The wicked ring glowed brightly on his finger. "Move now, before I turn you both to ashes."

Mulan's eyes narrowed and she drew her sword. "I will never back down when my friends need my aid." She stated lowly, her eyes burning with her warrior spirit.

"I said move!" A ball of flame shot out from his hand, heading straight for the pair. The warrior reacted quickly and pulled her princess out of the way, narrowly avoiding getting her hair singed.

Mulan quickly put some distance between herself and Aurora to keep the girl safe, knowing that the blonde wasn't his main target.

The next wave of flame came faster than the first. But Mulan was faster. With a single sweep of her blade, she was able to redirect the flames. And so the battle continued on like that, Hans hurling round after round of fireballs, and Mulan deflecting them gracefully with her weapon.

"I'm through playing!" Hans growled, "Time to end this little game."

Flames rose up in a circle around Aurora, entrapping her and closing in rapidly.

"Aurora!" Mulan cried out, "No!" She rushed toward the flame prison, only to be forced back by the roaring blaze. This time she did burn several locks of her dark hair.

The blonde shrieked as the flames got close enough to scorch her pretty dress. "Mulan!" she shouted through the inferno, "Don't come any closer! You'll be hurt too!"

"Drop your weapon and stand aside!" Hans commanded sharply, "Or else the girl burns!"

The warrior grit her teeth and clenched her jaw, her eyes darting rapidly between her princess and that rotten prince. Her grip loosened on her sword. _Aurora...I have to save you…_

"Don't do it Mulan!" Aurora's voice called out through the flames, followed by a pained scream as the fire briefly lashed out at her arm.

"I will not ask you again!" Hans snarled, "Drop. Your. Weapon!"

Another pained shriek made Mulan's decision for her. She hastily threw her sword to the ground and bowed her head in defeat. She had surrendered. She brought her gaze back to meet Hans', her eyes burning with contempt. "Now let her go!" she demanded.

The Prince snapped his fingers and the flames dispersed. Aurora swayed and stumbled before collapsing into Mulan's waiting arms. The warrior checked her over for any severe or lasting injuries, sighing in relief when she found none. Her princess was safe.

Her heart sank as she watched Hans gallop past them towards the mountain pass.

She sighed and pulled Aurora closer to her; the blonde moved her head to rest in the crook of her neck.

"I hope we bought Kristoff enough time…" Aurora whispered softly against her skin.

Mulan fought off a shiver, moving a hand up to thread her fingers through golden tresses. "Me too, princess." She murmured quietly in reply.

* * *

><p>"Faster Sven!" Kristoff shouted when he looked back and saw that Hans had reached his two friends. The reindeer snorted and increased his pace.<p>

They reached the howling blizzard in moments. The winds were deafening and the shards of ice barraged his skin relentlessly. Kristoff was silently in awe of how powerful his friend was. _C'mon Kristoff, focus!_ He scolded himself.

Kristoff brought the vambrace on his wrist up to eyelevel to inspect it. "So is there an 'on' button, or…" he grumbled, feeling his frustration rise.

"I don't have time for this!" he shouted, throwing his hands up above his head, "I need to get past this blizzard!"

Suddenly, the vambrace began to glow softly above him. The thing practically hummed as it grew brighter and brighter with silvery light. He watched in amazement as a silver beam shot forth and pierced the blizzard, opening a large gap for him to pass safely through.

"Whoa…" Kristoff breathed, watching the blizzard swirling and whirling around him as he rode Sven through the luminous tunnel. _Silver Lining, eh?_ This was definitely one of the coolest presents anyone's ever given him.

"Now I just got to warn Anna and Elsa."

* * *

><p>"Hey Elsa, I'm going to go to Oaken's real quick to get some more thread, okay?" Anna told her as she placed her winter cloak securely around her shoulders.<p>

Elsa put her book down and stood up. "Do you want me to go with you?" she asked, concern seeping into her tone, "It's dangerous out there and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Anna smiled softly at her. "I'll be fine, Elsa," she promised, "I'll even take Snow. She'll definitely protect me if anything happens, okay?"

The blonde pulled her close and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. It was long and tender, and made Anna feel weak in the knees. "Be safe, love." Elsa whispered against her lips, "I'll see you when you return."

Anna felt a blush spreading across her cheeks. She cleared her throat. "I'll make sure and come back soon, then." Was all she could say before she left.

* * *

><p>Kristoff could see Elsa's ice palace in the distance, and luckily he hadn't seen any sign of Hans. <em>Maybe Mulan and Aurora were able to slow him down after all.<em>

"Hi Kristoff!" a cheery voice called.

Sven skidded to a stop as Anna approached them, riding what appeared to be an ice unicorn. She saw the troubled look on her friend's face and her smile fell. "What's wrong? Is it Snow? I promise she's totally harmless...at least, I think she is..."

Kristoff noticed that she was holding several spools of thread. _Was she planning on sewing?_ He shook he his head. That wasn't important right now.

"Anna, listen to me," the blonde man interrupted, "Hans is coming for you, and he has a dangerous magic ring that can spew fire and stuff."

Anna's eyes widened, the spools of thread dropping forgotten into the snow below. "No…he's going to hurt Elsa!" she gasped, her terrified gaze darting towards the ice castle.

The look on her face was enough to tell Kristoff that she remembered Elsa, which meant they'd managed to break the spell. "You two broke the curse, huh?" he asked with a faint smile.

Anna glared at him. "Yes, but that's not important right now! We have to protect Elsa!" she stated with fierce determination. "I can't let her be hurt again…"

Just then, a loud explosion sounded, and the blizzard at the foot of the mountain evaporated in a fiery cloud. Kristoff cursed under his breath. "We're out of time!" he hissed.

Anna bit her lip. She quickly dismounted Snow and reached for her friend's hand. "Kristoff, I need you to tell Elsa what's happened," she pleaded, "Tell her I love her, Kristoff."

The blonde man was confused. "Anna, what's going on?"

The redhead shook her head to dispel tears that were pricking at her eyes. "I'm going to go back with Hans. I'm the one he's after. It's the only way he'll forget about Elsa and leave her alone."

Kristoff squeezed her hand tightly, pain etched deeply into his features. "Don't do this Anna. Elsa won't be able to survive you leaving her again."

This time a tear did roll down her freckled cheek. "This won't be a 'goodbye', Kristoff, only a 'see you later'…" her voice cracked towards the end, almost as if she didn't believe her words either, "Take care of her while I'm gone." The last part was a whisper on the icy wind as she took off towards the mountain pass.

Kristoff fought back his own tears. Why did his friends have to suffer so much? "C'mon Sven," he mumbled sadly, "Let's go deliver the bad news…"

* * *

><p><strong>*Sniffles* Don't look at me like that! Goodness...why do I do this to myself? Poor Elsa...I wonder how she'll take the news...?<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Elsa gazed out the palace window at the Kingdom of Arendelle. She had always wanted to go there, to see the hustle and bustle of the townspeople with her own eyes. But sadly all she could do was to observe it from afar. _Anna's home looks so beautiful and warm…just like she is._

Her inner musings immediately halted when she felt a disturbance in the blizzard she'd created. The force that was attacking her magic was extremely powerful, an energy so destructive it felt purely evil. Something was happening, something really bad.

She jolted up. "Anna!" she gasped aloud. _She's out there right now! I have to-_

Again, her thoughts halted as she caught sight of a familiar reindeer cantering towards her castle at a breakneck speed. She waited until Kristoff came barreling through the door, his boots skidding across the ice.

"Elsa!" he wheezed, hands on his knees to steady his heaving body, "Ha…Hans has…*wheeze*…r-ring…*cough*…whew, I should not…*gasp*…should not have run up all those stairs."

Elsa gave him a moment to catch his breath, glancing out the window once more. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of an eerily familiar fleet of ships approaching the entrance to the fjord. She turned back to Kristoff. "What happened?" she demanded urgently, "Where's Anna?"

The blonde man straightened. "She went back with Hans. The guy's really dangerous!" Kristoff proceeded to quickly explain all that had happened since they last spoke. He told her how Hans had gotten ahold of a very powerful magical artifact, had imprisoned him in the dungeons, and then the subsequent rescue afterwards.

Elsa said nothing, her eyes gazing blankly at the floor.

"Look, Elsa-"

She raised her head, cutting him off. The intense look in her eyes nearly froze his lungs. It was not sadness, or the look of hurt he had expected to see. No. Elsa was completely determined, her eyes were cold and sharp like the ice she crafted. "Kristoff," her voice was firm, "I need you to do something for me. I trust you still have the vambrace I gave you?"

The blonde man nodded uncertainly. "Y-Yeah, why?"

"I need you to go to Erigisen and unfreeze my people. Tell them that I am deeply sorry, and answer any questions they may have to the best of your ability."

Kristoff nodded absently. "Okay, yeah sure I—wait, what?" his thick brows furrowed, "What do you mean, and how am I going to do that? And what about Hans?"

Elsa held a hand up to stop him. "It was an accident that happened a long time ago, I froze the people of Erigisen, and I regret it every day. Now, the vambrace I gave you should be able to thaw the ice encasing them. As for Hans…" her eyes practically glowed with energy, "I'm going to get Anna back. He will _not_ take her away from me again." The venom in her words was enough to strike fear into the most stalwart of hearts.

Kristoff still worried about Hans' elemental advantage, however. "Why can't I go with you? Like I said before, Hans has _fire_ magic. You know, the 'melts ice' variety? What if you…" his eyes darkened as he trailed of for a moment, "What if you don't win?"

Elsa's expression softened into a sad smile. "That is why I need you to free Erigisen, in case something happens and I am unable."

"No Elsa! I'm not going to let you die! I can't just leave you to go and-"

"Please, Kristoff."

There was long pause. "Fine, I'll do it." He acquiesced, "But if you die, I won't ever forgive you."

"Don't worry," she said, "I told you before...I won't allow _anyone_ to take Anna away from me."

* * *

><p>Every step away from the ice palace, from Elsa, was pure agony for Anna. But she trudged on through the snow anyway, because it was the only way she could think of to save her beloved. <em>I won't let Hans harm her, no matter what!<em>

She caught sight of Hans atop his horse galloping her way. She steeled herself, going over her act in her head. _He doesn't know that I remember everything, so I have to play the part and use that to my advantage._

"Princess Anna!" he greeted with a wide smile, "The kingdom has been searching far and wide for you. I am so happy that you are alright!" _He's so fake._

Anna forced a smile and approached him. "Hello, Prince Hans," she forced out with false cheer, "You won't believe what happened to me. I fell asleep, and when I woke up I was at the top of the North Mountain," she lied, hoping against hope that she was convincing enough. She was always a terrible liar.

"I have no idea how I got up there, but I finally made it down as you can see." She finished with a helpless shrug of naivety.

Hans thankfully didn't question her story and pulled her up onto his horse. She barely contained a cringe when he moved her arms to encircle his waist. "Well," he said, with a charm that made Anna feel internally sick, "All that matters now is that you are safe and sound. Shall we head back?"

Anna nodded, unable to trust herself not to yell at the pompous snake.

Hans grinned and spurred his horse back towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Mulan helped Aurora to her feet. The blonde princess appeared to be recovering from her episode with the fire prison, her breathing eventually evening out and her legs appearing steady enough to support her. Mulan would not let Hans get away with this, she would avenge Aurora's honor by making him suffer.<p>

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly, unable to resist running her fingers through flowing golden locks.

Aurora smiled weakly. "I am fine," she replied, placing a hand over Mulan's, "I simply wish that we could've been more useful in all of this."

Mulan nodded solemnly. "I feel the same," then she took a step back, her hand falling back to her side. "But it is not over yet."

Aurora nodded. "Right, Hans is probably going to take Anna and force her to return so he can claim his crown. We need to gather the others and stall him somehow."

Mulan noticed that the blonde still seemed a little bit wobbly. Aurora was probably more weakened than she let on. "I'll go to the others, you stay here and rest for a while." She urged, guiding the princess to sit on the edge of the bridge.

Aurora was about to protest, but the warrior cut her off. "You can keep a look out for Kristoff and Elsa and inform them of the situation," she bargained, "Just, please, rest so you don't worsen any injuries you have."

The blonde pouted, which Mulan silently found adorable.

"I can take a little pain," Aurora grumbled. "I'm not made of glass, you know."

"I know, princess," Mulan replied back. There was a pause before she continued, her tone quiet, "But I might be when it comes to you. Seeing you hurt like that…" she bowed her head, her voice coming out in a whisper now, "It brings me a pain worse than any sword or magic could ever inflict. You make me feel so fragile inside…so vulnerable, that I…"

"Mulan?"

The warrior shook her head and turned to leave. "Be safe." She called over her shoulder before she took off in a run towards Arendelle Castle. If she'd spared a glance backwards, she would've seen the beautiful rosy blush on the blonde princess' cheeks and the dazed look in her light brown eyes.

* * *

><p>Several minutes had passed, and Aurora was just about to stand up and begin making her way back to the castle, when she heard the thundering of hooves.<p>

Seconds later Hans whipped past with Anna on the horse behind him. _Well, at least I was right about Hans bringing her back. I hope Elsa's alright though…_

Aurora sighed and slowly rose to her feet. There was a particularly nasty burn on her ankle that stung whenever she moved. She winced as she tried to take few steps forward.

"There has to be an easier way to do this," she mumbled, staggering slightly. Her ankle was beginning to swell with the first signs of blistering.

She glanced to the wilderness across the bridge, seeing snow a little bit up the path. _Snow would ease the pain and make the swelling go down…_

She trudged slowly but surely over the bridge, stumbling a bit over a small stone when she reached the mountain trail. The snow had been worth it though. Aurora practically moaned in relief when the soft ice dust made contact with her searing skin.

She sat like that for a good while, and her ankle no longer hurt afterwards.

Suddenly, the temperature plummeted drastically. Everything around her became coated in a thin layer of frost as a harsh winter wind howled past. Aurora, startled as to where this sudden snow storm was coming from, looked up at the sky.

Soaring past amidst the fierce blizzard gales was Elsa, who looked every bit like the fearsome ice witch the stories told of. Her platinum hair was wild and free; her entire body seemed to thrum with icy power as she glided on the winds like some sort of scorned wintry goddess.

Aurora could not help but think that the sight was frighteningly beautiful.

She was gone within moments, along with the blizzard, as she flew straight for Arendelle.

Aurora sighed. _And so the battle begins…_

* * *

><p><strong>Let me just start by saying I'm really sorry it took me so long to post this. I recently got a second job and it's been kicking my butt. To make it up to you, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow morning. On another note, the story's almost done! At the most, we have 3 chapters to go, plus the epilogue. Yay!<br>**


	22. Chapter 22

"Marriage?!" Anna shrieked at her parents, "How could you agree to this?!"  
>The throne room was silent as the princess boiled with fury. The Queen had tears in her eyes, her expression screaming of guilt and despair. Hans could barely contain a smug smirk. The King finally stepped forward. "Now, Anna. Your mother and I were worried sick…we were helpless to do anything else." He explained carefully, "And we thought that you were fond of Prince Hans?"<p>

_No more charades!_ "Actually, I'm not!" Anna growled, her eyes narrowing, "I can't stand that man! He's a _monster!_"

The royal couple looked at the prince as if to ask 'is this true?', but Hans merely chuckled. "Regardless of what she thinks, our agreement is still binding." He stated, fully allowing the smirk to show now, "If Anna and I are not wed, then it is a declaration of war between our kingdoms."

"You can't do that!" Rapunzel burst into the room, followed by her husband, Merida, Belle, and Mulan. "That man is a scheming snake who is after your crown!" They all chimed in with agreement.

Anna smiled widely at her friends. "Long time no see, how is-" her jaw dropped, "Is Punzie pregnant?!"

The short haired brunette waved a hand dismissively. "We'll discuss it later," she narrowed her eyes at Hans, "Right now we have to stop him."

Merida cracked her knuckles. "My favorite part." She grinned wickedly.

Belle rolled her eyes. "You can't beat up a prince, Merida. That would also be considered a declaration of war."

The huntress pouted. "Not even a wee little knock upside his noggin?"

"If she gets to fight him, then I call the first strike." The Chinese warrior stated, nodding at her wild haired friend.

Belle sighed in exasperation. "Not Mulan too…"

The King cleared his throat, bringing silence and focus back to the room. He turned to Hans. "Prince Hans, is there really no other way to settle this?" he asked tentatively.

Hans crossed his arms smugly, and Belle had to hold Merida back from punching him in the gob. "Your Majesty, you and I both know that Arendelle is not ready for war," he said, "My country, on the other hand, is. We are waiting just outside your sea borders. So if you break our royal agreement, then we have a valid reason for war. Do you understand your position?"

Anna's eyes widened as she looked back and forth between Hans and her father. Surely, the King wasn't considering giving his only daughter away to this evil man…but Anna had remembered her lessons from her childhood; _Rule Number One: A monarch's duty is to their kingdom. The safety of their people shall always come first._

"Papa…?" her voice sounded small, and she hated how desperate she seemed, "You won't make me marry him…right?"

Tears streamed down the Queen's cheeks and she buried her face in the King's shoulder. A quiet sob shook her small frame.

"Anna…" the King's voice was pained.

Suddenly the giant doors to the throne room slammed open, a howling icy wind throwing tiny chunks of snow everywhere. Elsa glided into the room, eyes glowing as frost coated the walls.

"Ah yes," Hans mused, "You arrive just in time for the final act, right on cue."

"Elsa!" Anna rushed into the blonde's arms, tears spilling onto her pale shoulders as she buried herself into her slender frame. "Elsa…"

The blonde's face softens and she holds the shorter girl closer to her, protectively, possessively. "I'm here, Anna. I won't ever let you go."

"And who are you?" the King questioned.

The older girl straightened. "I am known as the Ice Witch, your highness, and Anna is mine."

For emphasis, she pulled the redhead closer and pressed a kiss to the tip of her ear, nipping it lightly. Anna shivered pleasantly, a dark blush spanning her cheeks.

"W-What?" the King looked completely flabbergasted, "What is the meaning of this?"

Anna turned in Elsa's arms to face her parents. "I love Elsa, papa. I don't want to marry Hans!"

The King's eyes narrowed slightly. His gaze was focused on Elsa. "How do we know that the witch hasn't cursed you? You disappear for nearly three days and you return claiming to be in love? That sounds like-" his wife stopped him midsentence by placing a gentle hand on his arm.

The Queen, who had been strangely silent since Elsa's arrival, stepped forward. Her eyes were haunted as she gazed at the blonde woman, almost as if she were seeing a ghost from the distant past. "Elsa, was it?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, your majesty."

The Queen drew closer, her eyes never leaving Elsa's face. Several moments passed in that heavy silence. The Queen finally looked down and released a shaky sigh. "The resemblance is…haunting, I must say. You look just like her…" She murmured in awe, her eyes traveling somewhere far away in the distant past.

The King drew closer, concerned for his wife's sudden change in demeanor. "What do you mean, dear?"

The Queen smiled up at Elsa. "She is Idunn's daughter."

The King's eyes widened, eyes darting between the blonde woman and his wife. "How is that possible? The royal family of Erigisen was…"

"Look at her, darling, and tell me you do not see it." The Queen urged, "She is the spitting image of Queen Idunn! Her name even matches that of their only daughter," she studied the blonde's face once more, "I could never forget Idunn's eyes…and she has them."

"Then…" the King paused for several moments, "You're saying the last living heir to the throne of Erigisen is standing before us, and claiming our daughter?"

Anna and Elsa both blushed at that last part. The blonde woman cleared her throat. "Your Majesties," Elsa began, "While I am technically the reigning Queen of Erigisen, I am not here for such formalities. I love Princess Anna, and I can assure you that whatever feelings she may have for me are completely of her own volition," she said, earning a loving smile from Anna, "That being said, I refuse to let her marry Hans."

Hans, who had been watching on with amusement, clapped his hands slowly. "That was a brilliant show," his tone mocking, "But it doesn't matter what you 'refuse', because it has already been decided. Mine and Anna's engagement was declared this morning. So, you see? You've lost, and I win once more."

There was a heavy moment of silence where the weight of his words, and how tragically correct they were, set in. To refuse their validity at this point would be the same as declaring war.

"You're wrong, Hans."

The prince narrowed his eyes at Elsa. "What do you mean?"

The blonde pulled Anna closer. "Anna cannot be yours, because she already chose me a long time ago."

Anna blushed when Elsa drew closer to her and lifted the silver snowflake pendant off her collarbone to show the room. "This is proof," She stated proudly, "Of our _engagement_."

The entire room gasped at her words. Hans looked angry. "You expect me to believe that? She wears the stupid thing all the time, and it isn't even a ring!"

Elsa shook her head. "In Erigisen, we do not give our chosen a ring. It is customary to present our beloved with an engagement pendant, so that it may sit closer to their heart, representing our promise to honor and shelter their love," she explained, "That pendant was my late mother's, and I gave it to Anna three years ago on her 15th birthday."

"But," Hans backpedaled, "Then that means…"

"Yes," Elsa stated, "Anna and I have been engaged for three years. Therefore, she cannot accept your engagement because she is already my fiancé."

Anna, who had been unaware of the true significance of the necklace, had tears in her eyes as she gazed upon Elsa with nothing but pure love. "Oh, Elsa…"

She pulled the taller girl down for a tender kiss that quickly rose in passion. Delicate hands slid over freckled shoulders as fingers threaded through platinum hair. A quiet whimper fell from the blonde's lips as Anna parted them with her tongue. Soon it became quite obvious that they had forgotten where they were entirely.

The King quietly coughed and stared awkwardly at the ceiling while the Queen observed the two with a dark blush on her dainty cheeks. It was obvious who Anna received her mannerisms from.

"Get a room, yeh two!" Merida shouted, only half-annoyed. Her broad grin betrayed her tone.

"That was actually really hot." Eugene commented, which earned him a smack from Rapunzel.

Anna and Elsa both blushed as they pulled away, breathing heavily. "S-Sorry…" Anna breathed, "I hadn't meant to get so carried away…"

Elsa shushed her with a quick peck to her forehead. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too," Anna whispered, "So much…"

"Well, this has been fun…" the room's attention was drawn back to Hans, who had removed his gloves. A red glowing ring rested on his finger. "But I think it is time to move on to plan B: taking Arendelle by force."

"You can't do that!" the Queen declared, "Queen Elsa's engagement to our daughter precedes yours, which makes our agreement null. We cannot promise the hand of an engaged woman, after all."

"I don't care about the stupid agreement anymore." Hans growled, "I care about burning you all to the ground!" he laughed maniacally after this.

"I'd like to see you try!" Mulan challenged, drawing her sword.

"By the wisps, I've been waitin' for this!" Merida declared eagerly, knocking an arrow in her bow.

Suddenly fire poured forth from Hans' fingertips. He grinned wickedly as the flames melted the surrounding stone into magma and quickly took shape, forming hideous molten creatures. They were enormous, varying from ten to twelve feet tall.

"Destroy them!" Hans commanded.

The lava monsters sprang forth, spewing embers from their gaping mouths. Mulan and Merida fearlessly charged forth, brandishing their weapons. They fought in tandem to take down one monster, Mulan crippling it with her sword while Merida loosed a barrage of arrows.

Elsa quickly extinguished one of them with an icy blast, while Rapunzel and Eugene smacked the hell out of another one with…were those frying pans?

Hans just kept creating more, his power seemingly limitless. Soon the battle was getting out of hand and several gaping holes were smashed through the castle wall to the outside.

"Please, stop this!" Anna shouted at him, "Just give up this madness before you hurt everyone!"

Hans scoffed, "Give up? Hah! This kingdom will be mine. All mine! Even if I have to kill every last one of you to get it!"

He shot a stream of fire into the sky outside, and a resounding signal horn could be heard. He smirked at everyone present. "Consider this my declaration of war."

He left towards the town square, spilling more fire creatures behind him as he went.

"Oh dear…" The Queen murmured, looking at the approaching fleet of ships, "Arendelle is…"

"Under siege." The King finished solemnly. He sighed heavily. "What to do…our army is too scattered and too small. We'll have to surrender and hope-"

"No," Elsa interrupted, "I lost my country to war, and I refuse to let Anna's be lost as well."

"So we fight?" Mulan asked with an approving smile.

"Count me in!" Merida cheered.

"Us too," Rapunzel agreed, Eugene nodding along, "I may be pregnant, but that just means I hit harder."

Her husband nodded. "She's right. Girl packs a real wallop when she's steamed." This earned him another smack.

"You all realize this is insane, right?" Belle deadpanned, "There's like seven of us and, oh I don't know…two-thousand of them—plus Hans' fire things…." She trailed off at the looks she was getting, "Oh fine! This is ridiculous and foolhardy, but count me in too! It's not like I had a book I wanted to read, anyway!"

"Looks like everyone's on board." Anna said with a nod. She turned to her parents. "Mama, Papa…I believe that we can win this fight. Between Elsa's powers and our army reserves…the matchup looks pretty even."

The King smiled at his daughter, genuinely proud of her strong will. "I shall announce the call to arms, then." He promptly rushed off.

The Queen embraced her daughter. She too, was proud of the lovely young woman Anna had become.

"Be safe, dear," she told her quietly, "And please, don't ever stop fighting for your love…Giving up only leads to regret." Anna wondered if there was some hidden truth behind her mother's words. Some kind of past secret that no one would ever know.

The Queen's eyes fell to the snowflake pendant (engagement necklace?) that rested on Anna's color bone. "Elsa's a very kind person," the Queen murmured wistfully, "Just like her mother…"

"Mama?"

"Oh, right!" The Queen pulled away as if she'd been electrocuted. "I shall go help your father gather the troops." She said quickly, scurrying away.

When Anna turned back to the others, they seemed to be going over some kind of plan.

"Okay, was everyone paying attention to the plan?" Belle asked, "I'm looking at _you_, Merida."

The huntress grumbled. "Yeah, I was payin' attention. We just need teh provide a path for Elsa to beat the stuffin' outta Hans, right?"

Mulan nodded. "Basically. Though I wish I could get a few hits on him too."

"I second that." Merida huffed, "Just one good crack at 'em would be nice." She made a show of punching the air.

"We need you two to help us clear out the fire monsters." Rapunzel said.

"What can I do to help?" Anna asked.

Belle patted her shoulder. "You're on evacuation duty with me. We'll leave the beating up parts to the magicians and the muscle heads."

"That's right, baby," Eugene flexed like a dork and kissed his biceps, "It's alllll muscle." Needless to say he was smacked again.

"Alright, beefcake," Rapunzel chided him, "We need to get going if we want to finish this before the Southern Isles troops dock in the harbor."

"To battle!" Mulan declared.

"Let's go knock some heads!" Merida cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>As promised, here's another chapter! I hope you like it. Also, I'm really happy to see that you all like the MulanAurora subplot! I'm always a little wary of putting side couples into my stories because, let's face it, we came here for the Elsanna. But you like it! So that's good. Right? Right. Next chapter is the final showdown between fire and ice! *cue dramatic music*  
><strong>

**Will Elsa be victorious? Or will Hans and his army of soldiers and flame beasts seize the kingdom? Will true love prevail? Will Merida get to beat the "stuffin'" out of Hans like she's always wanted to? And will Eugene suffer any permanent bruising from his wife's merciless smacking? Only time, and another chapter, will tell!  
><strong>

**(Wow, I am so corny...I'm sorry you had to read that!)**


	23. Chapter 23

_"Stronger than one,_

_Stronger than ten,_

_Stronger than a hundred men!"_

* * *

><p>Everything was chaos. Total and utter chaos. The group of friends in arms were surrounded by burning monsters that may well have risen up from the fiery depths of hell. Explosions shook the frame work of buildings, and howls and screeches tore through the air like sirens. Still, they did not falter.<p>

Mulan led the charge, leaping and dodging and slashing her way through burning bodies of magma. Then came Rapunzel and Eugene, who were using their frying pans to deflect any oncoming lava blasts from the group. Merida brought up the rear, loosing barrages of arrows at the onslaught of terrors. And lastly, there was Elsa, who glided upon wintry winds above the group. She fired blast after blast of ice at the burning monsters while her eyes scanned the city for Hans. She also made sure to keep an eye on Anna a few streets over in order to make sure she was safe.

Anna and Belle went to various houses and shops, telling people to go to the castle for safety. Anna had suggested that they try to put out any fires they see as well. She wanted her kingdom to survive this, after all, and that certainly wouldn't happen if it all burned to the ground.

The closer Elsa and the others got to the town square, the more numerous the magma creatures became.

"Is there no end teh these things?" Merida growled, firing another three arrows.

"This'll certainly be quite a story to tell our kids, ain't that right babe?" Eugene joked, blocking a particularly hot ball of fire.

"Less talking, more hitting!" Rapunzel shouted over at him, thwacking one of the lava monsters over the head with a heavy frying pan.

Soon though, the whole group was surrounded.

"There's too many!" Eugene exclaimed, "We'll be toasted alive at this rate, and I definitely do _not_ look good extra crispy!"

Rapunzel was close enough to smack him this time.

The beasts of magma suddenly began converging and fused to create an enormous wave of molten rock and flame.

"This doesn't look good!" Merida shouted.

Elsa quickly summoned her icy will to protect her friends. A howling blizzard burst forth from her palms, piercing through the molten wave and hardening the lava to stone. There were more monsters behind it, however, and Elsa and the others continued to fight their way tooth and nail through them.

The group was growing tired from the sheer numbers, and they all had a sinking feeling that Hans was just going to keep sending more after them.

Suddenly, the trumpets of Arendelle sounded out, and a hoard of the King's soldiers mustered around to help them. They were small in number, but it was just enough to allow the group to make it to the town square.

Hans was sitting on the edge of the central fountain, whose water was now replaced with lava. He looked up when he saw the group break free of his defenses, his signature smirk in place.

"You're late," he chastised, "I was beginning to wonder if you simpletons would even make it here."

Mulan pointed her sword at him. "This ends now, Hans."

The prince ignored her and focused on Elsa. "Where is your little redheaded wench?"

He was obviously baiting her, but Elsa didn't care. _No one_ insulted Anna in front of her.

She lunged for him, spikes of ice shooting from her fingertips. She actually managed to graze one of his arms before he was able to call upon a wall of white hot fire and shield himself.

Suddenly, a white hot limb of molten magma forced her backwards, and would've burned her severely had she not reacted in time with her ice magic.

"Not bad, witch," Hans stated after having seen her escape his fiery trap, "But as I said earlier, you're _too late._"

As if to prove his point, a low horn sounded. The Southern Isles' fleet had breached the docks and were now infiltrating the city. Arendelle was now officially outnumbered.

"Elsa!" Anna reached the town square. "There are over two thousand of them!"

The Ice Witch was not going to back down. She _would_ bring Hans to justice, even if she had to fight her way through a whole army to do it. But what if Anna was hurt? What if they lost?

Doubt had begun to plague her mind as she watched the enemy soldiers flood the streets and overpower Arendelle's army.

_We…we aren't enough…this…we can't win…we need…_

Elsa felt panic run through her veins as she watch Hans smirk at the pathetic resistance.

_We need…we need more help…but…_

And then she heard it. Elsa could've sworn that she was hallucinating, but then she heard it again.

It was loud, it was impassioned. It was a _battlecry_.

"For the Snow Queen!" resounded in harmony among hundreds of voices just beyond the gates of Arendelle.

Tears stung Elsa's eyes when she realized that the voices belonged to _her_ people. That they had forgiven her, and better yet, they had come to _fight_ for her stead.

"For the Snow Queen!" came the cry again as the forces came pouring in to push back the enemy invaders. Elsa noticed that Kristoff was leading the charge. _He always comes through in the end, doesn't he? He's a true friend._

It was very obvious Hans was not expecting Arendelle to receive help from such strong allies. The people of Erigisen were raised in the harsh cold hinterlands and were a very resourceful people on the battlefield. It showed as they ruthlessly cut through the enemy lines.

"What say you now, Hans?" Mulan challenged, "Elsa has you outmatched."

The prince roared. "I WILL NOT LOSE TO A FILTHY WITCH!"

His whole body glowed white hot and he spewed molten pillars of flame from his mouth in his fiery rage. They were headed straight for Mulan and Elsa.

The blonde jumped in front her friend and erected a thick wall of ice. Some of the molten streams that went around the wall were deflected by Mulan's sword.

"Oh no…"Mulan muttered as her sword grew too hot and began to lose its shape, "Elsa, be careful, that flame's heat isn't natural."

Just as the words left her lips, the ice wall began to give way to the bombardment of flames.

"BURN!" Hans shrieked, sending another wave of fire all around, forcing the others away as well.

Elsa bit her lip. The wall was going to give way, and she and Mulan were going to be hit by the brunt of the inferno. She tried to focus her powers on reinforcing the wall, but the blaze seemed to be growing hotter by the second. The ground around them had even begun to melt at the sheer heat.

"BURN! BURN! BURN!" Hans was maniacal, his eyes glowing bright red with power induced madness.

Elsa winced as the wall of ice finally shattered. Her eyes clenched shut as she waited for the impact of the molten blast. It never came.

"Aurora!" she heard Mulan's relieved voice call out.

Elsa opened her eyes to see Aurora sitting on the shoulders of a familiar snow giant. Aurora jumped down to check on Mulan.

"Marshmallow!" Elsa exclaimed.

The giant snowman held out a huge icy hand, shielding them all from the flames. "I…Protect…Elsa." He groaned, his snowy eyes glowing bright blue.

Hans increased the heat and the power behind the blast; Marshmallow had begun to melt.

"Marshmallow! No!" Elsa pleaded desperately, "You're melting!"

"Hahahaha!" Hans laughed as Marshmallow's hand completely melted away beneath his flames, "Cry witch, cry! Shed tears for your filthy familiar!"

The snow giant saw the glistening panic in the blonde's eyes and roared loudly, jagged icicles tearing out of his back. "NO ONE...MAKE ELSA CRY!" he was enraged.

Suddenly the enormous snowman charged through the flames, not caring that half of his body had melted away. He slammed Hans into the fountain with the last of his strength, before finally dissolving into a tiny puddle.

"MARSHMALLOW!" Elsa cried. The loss of her snowman had felt like a knife to the heart. Marshmallow had always been her protector, ever since she'd made him as a frightened little girl. Kind of like a real imaginary friend, he was always there when she needed him. Always.

Hans screamed as he leapt, half scorched from the fountain of lava. "YOU THINK A WORTHLESS PILE OF SNOW WILL STOP ME?!" He looked horrendous, disfigured, and ugly from his burns. Like the monster he truly was on the inside.

Then Elsa felt angry. She felt furious. Her eyes glowed with icy blue energy through the tears that filled them. "You…you _killed_ him!" a vicious blizzard whipped around them all, beginning to harden all the molten rock with the sheer coldness of the wind, "YOU KILLED HIM!"

And suddenly, it was an all out battle between fire and ice. Blast after blast of fire exploded against nearly every available surface, while sharp spikes of ice relentlessly tore up from the ground. The others could only watch on in amazement and try not to get hit in the crossfire.

It became obvious that they were evenly matched, that is until Hans decided to play dirty and shot fire at Anna. Elsa immediately created an ice wall to protect her, but as soon as she turned back to the fight, Hans knocked her to the ground.

She stared at the burning hand that was pointed right in her face, ready to incinerate.

Hans smirked, half his face horribly burned and disfigured. "You're weak hearted, Elsa," he sneered, "You don't have what it takes to kill on purpose, to murder someone. That's the difference between you and I, and that's also why you lose."

Now it was Elsa's turn to smirk up at him. "That may be so…but I will win today," she told him firmly, "Because I have something you will never have."

Hans laughed, bringing the flame so close it could almost kiss that pale skin. "Let me guess, you're going to say compassion, or mercy, or-"

"No," Elsa cut him off with a smug smile, "I have Anna."

Before Hans could even question the blonde's words, he was struck in the back of the head with a heavy object. _Was that a lute?_

"Merida!" Anna shouted, still clutching the broken instrument.

"Right!" The huntress shot an arrow and pinned Hans' ring hand to the ground. He shrieked as he tried to wrench his hand free of the arrow.

"Mulan!" Anna called next.

"With pleasure!" The Chinese warrior drew a hidden short sword. With a single sweep, she severed Hans' hand from his arm.

The fiery ring, which had grown so hot it had fused with his skin, disintegrated when the hand disconnected from his body.

"NOOO!" Hans shrieked writhing on the ground and holding his bloody arm. "AAAAAAGGGHHHH!"

Anna helped Elsa to her feet and pulled her into an embrace. "Looks like I was able to save you this time." She whispered.

Elsa smiled at her as she pulled away.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Hans shrieked as he stumbled to his feet and extended a bloody hand towards them.

Elsa quickly entrapped him with several pillars of ice. The others watched on with distaste as he struggled wildly against the cold restraints. Soon, soldiers from both sides came upon the scene and watched the pathetic prince.

"GO ON WITCH! KILL ME!" Hans shouted at her, "I KNOW YOU WANT TO! I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! GO ON AND KILL ME! TAKE REVENGE!"

Elsa shook her head slowly. "No Hans," she told him, "I'm not a monster like you. Killing you would not change anything, it would not bring back those three years I lost with Anna, it would not right all the wrongs you've caused-"

"HA! I KNEW YOU WERE WEAK!" he laughed, "YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO KILL ME!"

"Justice will be administered," Elsa glared at him, "Do not doubt that for a second. But your punishment will be decided by a trial held by those you have wronged."

Hans was about to speak again, but Anna cut him off. "I have a feeling that death will be thought of as a _merciful_ punishment. So you can expect _much_ worse."

That shut him up.

Elsa turned to address the soldiers. "As for the soldiers of the Southern Isles, you will return to your ships and go back to your kingdom immediately. Tell your king that if he ever attempts to take Arendelle again, he will incur the wrath of Erigisen and the Ice Witch."

The soldiers fled back to their ships, leaving only the people of Erigisen and the soldiers of Arendelle to watch on.

"As for the rest of you," Elsa began, "I offer you my deepest thanks for your selfless acts of valor. And to my own people…I am sorry, and I…I thank you for believing in me."

An armored man with white hair stepped forward and kneeled before the two women. "Queen Elsa, we are forever grateful for your act of mercy all those years ago. You saved us, and stopped the bloodshed." He stated, his head bowed in reverence, "We shall always believe in your gentle heart and noble spirit."

Elsa brought a trembling hand up to her shaking lips. Happy tears shined in her eyes. "T-Thank you, Mr….?"

The man rose and placed a fist over his heart in salute. "General Frost, your majesty."

"General Frost, thank you for such kind words."

The man bowed at the waist. "They are but truth, my queen. I speak for the people of Erigisen." He turned to all of them, raising a fist high into the air, "Long live the Snow Queen!"

Several hundred fists punched the sky. "Long live the Snow Queen!"

"Long live Princess Anna!" he shouted.

"Long live Princess Anna!" they chorused back.

Anna grinned and took Elsa's hand in hers. "I guess this makes us official, huh?" she murmured in the blonde's ear.

Elsa blushed and smiled widely. "I suppose it's a bit late to be asking this, but…" she turned to face Anna fully and took both of her hands in her own. She gazed deeply into shining teal eyes. Deep blue eyes conveyed a message of love and deep sincerity.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle, would you allow me the honor of taking your hand in marriage?"

Tears ran down freckled cheeks. "Oh Elsa…Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

They shared a kiss accompanied by a huge chorus of cheers and clapping. The moment couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I hope you all liked it...please don't hate me for letting Hans live! Trust me, his role as a villain is done, he is officially defeated. As for Marshmallow, don't worry, he didn't <em>really<em> die, he just melted. Elsa will figure this out and refreeze him. Also, I like that some of you picked up on The Queen/Elsa's Mother subtext I put in there. I honestly have no idea why I did it, but I just felt like I needed to. It gave more dimension to the characters of Anna's parents.**

**As for the final battle...I wanted to really express that while Elsa is strong because of her powers, her true strength comes from Anna's love and support. I also wanted to show that Anna is not an airhead and can totally organize a three way tag team finishing move. (Sorry, that was my inner gamer talking.)**

**Next chapter:"First comes love, then comes..." (Fill in the blank, lol)  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

One month had passed since the Battle of Arendelle. Slowly but surely over the last four weeks, the townspeople had been able to repair the damages left behind in the wake of the fighting. Elsa and Kristoff had gone back to Erigisen to help restore the battered city to its former glory. It wasn't an exaggeration to say that her people were quite taken with the blonde man and his immense knowledge of all things ice.

It was with this in mind that Elsa had decided to make him a lord and have him manage Erigisen in her stead while she was living with Anna in Arendelle. He humbly accepted the honor and promised to make regular reports.

The people of Erigisen and Arendelle were overjoyed that their two kingdoms were finally going to be joined under one house. Trade was never better, the citizens were never happier, and both kingdoms were at peace. Finally.

* * *

><p>"Hold still, Anna!" Rapunzel grumbled, "I can't pin the hair piece in with you squirming all around!"<p>

The redhead straightened in front of the mirror. "Sorry, 'Punzie. I'm just so excited, and nervous, or maybe I'm just gassy? It's just…" she looked at her reflection, a slow smile spreading across her painted lips and a healthy glow burning in her freckled cheeks, "It's finally happening, isn't it?" her voice was quiet and filled with awe.

Aurora finished tying up the back laces on the dress corset and smiled at her. "We have all waited for this day to come."

Rapunzel grinned mischievously. "And _tonight_ as well." She joked.

Aurora gasped, scandalized. "Rapunzel!"

Anna turned and looked at them, confusion etched unto her pretty features. "Tonight? What about tonight?"

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. "You know…" she said pointedly, clearing her throat for emphasis, "_Tonight._" She proceeded to wiggle her eyebrows in a very silly fashion.

"Oh…?" A long moment passed before realization dawned and a dark blush spread from Anna's toes all the way to the tips of her ears. "O-oh!...u-uh, y-yes…I, I mean, I uh…" she cleared her throat as if to speak more, but no sound came out.

"I think you broke her," Belle observed from the corner of the room.

"I didn't do anything," Aurora defended herself, "It was all Rapunzel."

The French woman chuckled and turned the page in her novel. "Well, it's better for the subject to be broached now, I suppose." She murmured, becoming lost in the text once more.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. The Queen of Arendelle poked her head in. "Everything alright, girls?" she asked.

"Yes, your majesty." They chorused.

The Queen slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. "There's no need for formalities, dears. After all, my husband and I will be passing the reins off and retiring soon anyway." She smiled at that, "Just call me Hestia."

"Mama, have you seen Elsa yet?" Anna asked, finally regaining the ability to speak.

The Queen shook her head. "No dearest, I was busy making sure all the preparations for the ceremony were ready. As a matter of fact," she took out a tiny timepiece and inspected it, "The ceremony set to begin in…sixteen minutes."

The room broke out into chaos then. Rapunzel and Aurora running around to make last minute adjustments to the dress. Anna started panicking.

"Oh no, what if I mess up my vows? What if my makeup smudges?" she rambled frantically, "What if my shoe catches and I trip and knock things over and, a-and I knew I should've practiced walking in heels more!"

"Honey, relax," her mother soothed, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "Today isn't about any of that. It is about you and Elsa, and your love for each other."

"B-But-"

"Remember that Elsa will love you even if you do all of those things you were worried about."

Anna finally calmed down, offering her mother a sheepish smile. "I know, mama," she said, shyly looking down at her dress, "I just want everything to be perfect today, because she deserves perfection."

Her mother chuckled. "Of course she does, dearest," her mother agreed lightheartedly, "But remember that love is not always about perfection. Elsa loves all of you, your perfection _and_ your flaws."

"From what I've seen," Belle chimed in, "I think Elsa is especially fond of her flaws."

Hestia smiled at her daughter. "See?"

Anna nodded. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror, breathing in deeply and letting out the last of her nerves in a heavy sigh. "Okay, I'm ready."

* * *

><p>The sun shone down brightly upon the beautiful palace gardens. Ornate white pews were set up for guests to sit in as they waited for the wedding to begin. People from all over had come to observe this sacred bonding of two influential kingdoms. It also didn't hurt that the couple being married was extremely pleasing to the eyes.<p>

Ribbons and streams of delicate white cloth hung from the surrounding marble pillars, accented by silver silk and clusters of red roses. Flower petals were strewn about the main walkway, and white lilies were placed tastefully about the alter and woven up into the extravagant wedding arbor. The cool spring air was filled with the scent of blossoming flowers.

A string quartet waited off to the side while making some last minute fine tuning to their instruments. All was perfect, peaceful, and lovely.

Except for maybe the giant snowman that stood a few feet away from the alter, a tiny ice bowtie around his neck and a small box in his enormous icy clutches. Elsa had been able to restore her friend from his previous liquid state, much to the relief of everyone.

Many of the foreign guests had been intimidated by Marshmallow at first, but after some coaxing from the locals, they eventually got used to him. Some of them even tried to talk with him. He didn't know what to do with all the attention.

Suddenly, all fell silent as soft strings began to play. All eyes were glued to the lone figure walking slowly down the aisle. Every guest rose from their seat and bowed.

Elsa was a vision of beauty, her strides long, even, and graceful. Her dress was pure white, accented with light blue lace around the hem line and bodice. Her platinum hair was woven into a thick braid down her back and had beautiful blue orchid flowers interlaced among the strands. They matched her deep blue eyes, which were framed by long dark lashes. Her supple ruby lips ghosted with a demure smile.

She was absolutely stunning.

When Elsa reached the alter she turned towards the audience and gave a polite curtsy, which earned bows and curtsies in return. Then she waited, casting a nervous glance to the priest, who smiled at her in return. She fought to keep from wringing her hands.

"It's alright to be nervous, your majesty." She heard him whisper.

She nodded slightly and cast her eyes over the audience once more. She caught sight of Mulan and Merida, who had both helped her get ready. Though Merida wasn't much help, Elsa was surprised by how much Mulan knew about hair and makeup.

Then she noticed Kristoff and Eugene, who looked rather gentlemanly in their crisp tuxedos. The illusion was broken, however, when she saw Kristoff pick his nose and eat it. She would have to talk to the man later about the proper etiquette befitting a lord.

None of that mattered, however, as the music suddenly changed and the wedding march began to play.

It all happened in slow motion. Two pairs of eyes, one blue as the spring sky above, another teal like the shining sea, met as if for the first time.

"She's…beautiful…"Elsa breathed in awe, her eyes unable to look upon anything else as Anna made her way to the alter, guided by her teary eyed father.

Anna's dress was white with light green accents laced into the hemline and bodice, similar in style to Elsa's. They had picked them out this way because they had wanted the styles to complement each other. Her red hair was done up into an elaborate twist of braids interwoven with white and light green silk. An elegant wreath of lilies and green gladiolus flowers rested atop her head. She looked like a spring goddess.

As Anna released her father's arm and came to a stop next to Elsa, she smiled and blushed at her soon to be wife. _My wife…I already love the sound of it._

"You look beautiful." Elsa told her quietly, unable to stop herself from taking Anna's hands in hers.

The redhead blushed bright pink. "Th-thank you…you look beautifuller, I-I mean not 'fuller', but uh, I mean 'more beautiful'." She stammered. _Gods, I'm already messing this up!_

Elsa pressed her lips together, a sappy smile threatening to reveal itself. "Is it bad that I want to kiss you before I'm allowed to?" she whispered lowly.

Anna beamed at that, remembering what her mother told her. Then she felt overwhelmed by sheer love in that moment. Mistakes didn't matter, nothing did but the woman standing in front of her. "I love you, Elsa."

The blonde smiled, revealing perfect white teeth. "And I you, my love."

The music stopped, and the priest cleared his throat before speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the union of two souls, two hearts that have found completion in each other. We are gathered here to gaze upon true love at work, to witness the marriage of Queen Elsa of Erigisen and Crown Princess Anna of Arendelle."

The priest continued to speak, reading the occasional passage from his sermon book. Anna and Elsa couldn't look away from each other. Everything around them had begun to slip away, until all that was left was the two of them together in that moment.

"May I please have the rings?" The priest asked, breaking them out of their love induced stupor.

Everyone watched with wide eyed interest as Marshmallow trudged over to the man and offered him the little box. Anna had thought it was a cute touch to make the snowman the ring bearer.

The priest opened the box and held it before the couple. He looked to Elsa, who nodded and took one of the slender gold bands into her hands.

She locked eyes with Anna, who bit her lip and offered her hand. Elsa cleared her throat nervously.

"Anna, my love," she began, taking her hand, "From the moment we first met all those years ago, you have always held a sacred place in my heart. You were the first person to look past my powers, to see me as I truly am. Your smile makes me feel as if I can do anything. When I was alone in my castle, I would think of nothing but you and your smile constantly, endlessly. And now," she slowly slid the ring onto Anna's finger, "I want to be able to see that smile every day for the rest of my life."

Tears filled Anna's eyes. "Oh, Elsa…"

The redhead turned and took the other ring from the box. Elsa smiled and offered her hand. Anna took it, feeling the pale digits tremble slightly.

"Elsa…I don't think I have words that can properly describe how much I love you," she stated emotionally, "I remember thinking about how beautiful you were when I first saw you, and then realizing how lonely you must've been all by yourself. Elsa, you are so strong, stronger than anyone I've ever known. I've put you through so much, and you still held on to your love for me. You've carried the burdens of others on your shoulders and ask for nothing in return because you are so beautifully selfless. But you don't have to bear it all alone," she carefully slid the ring over a slender finger, "Because from now on I will be right there by your side. Always."

Elsa squeezed her hand as tears welled up in deep blue orbs.

The priest smiled at them both. "Do you, Queen Elsa of Erigisen, take Crown Princess Anna of Arendelle, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Elsa smiled down at her, eyes conveying all the love she held in her heart and then some. "I do."

"Do you, Crown Princess Anna of Arendelle, take Queen Elsa of Erigisen, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Anna grinned up at the blonde, a glistening tear running down a freckled cheek. "I do."

The priest nodded. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you both married in the eyes of the holy church." He smiled at them, "You may kiss the bride."

Cheers rung out all around as their lips joined together in a passionate kiss. They poured all the emotions they were feeling in that moment into each other. It was beautiful. It was _perfection_.

* * *

><p>The reception was lively and filled with music, dancing, and delicious confections. Everyone found it amusing that the wedding cake was actually chocolate flavored underneath that misleading white fondant.<p>

Anna and Elsa were attached at the hip it seemed. They went around hand in hand to greet the guests and thank them for attending. Everyone gave them well wishes, and some of the more tipsy ones offered them embarrassing marriage advice.

Afterwards they danced together, with Anna being surprisingly graceful in her movements. Or perhaps Elsa was just very skilled at leading. Some of the guests just stopped to watch them dance, smiling at how beautiful they were together.

The two did separate for a moment when Anna's mother asked for a dance with Elsa. Anna reluctantly agreed.

Hestia smiled at her daughter-in-law as they danced together. Elsa was nothing but courteous in her words and actions, wanting to show proper respect for her wife's mother. Hestia conspiratorially told her about Anna's early childhood, which the blonde found great interest and amusement in.

Then they talked about Elsa's mother for a bit. Hestia had said that she would be extremely proud of the fine young lady Elsa has grown into. Then the song ended, and the blonde was offered back to her wife.

Anna pouted at her mother. "I know you told her all about my embarrassing moments."

Hestia just giggled and left them to go mingle with the other guests.

They went back to dancing together, Anna leaning her head on Elsa's shoulder as they swayed. The redhead faintly took notice of Mulan and Aurora dancing together across the room and smiled. Both of them were blushing like mad. It was very cute.

* * *

><p>"Did you see Aurora and Mulan dancing together?" Anna asked once they retired to their room. "I think they like each other."<p>

She heard Elsa chuckle from behind the folding dressing partition. "I have a feeling that there will be another wedding in the future."

Anna was about to make a witty comment in response, but all words died on her lips when Elsa emerged from the partition. She was wearing a silky light blue night gown that accentuated her perfect hips. _Oh my goodness…those hips will be the death of me._

Rapunzel's words from earlier came back to haunt her, and suddenly Anna felt like her heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest.

Elsa took notice. "Anna, what's wrong?" she placed a cool hand to a burning forehead, "You seem flushed. Are you feeling alright?"

_My god, her scent…_Anna gulped, starting to feel light headed. _Pull yourself together woman!_

"I-I'm fine!" she took a step back, inwardly cringing at the worried look this earned.

There was a heavy silence that weighed on the room for a few moments before Anna spoke again.

"A-Actually, I'm really nervous…" she admitted shyly.

Elsa piqued a concerned eyebrow. "Why, love?"

"W-Well…" Anna blushed darkly, "T-Tonight's our…our w-wedding night, so…" she trailed off, but the implication was clear as day.

Now it was Elsa's turn to blush darkly. "O-oh…I, um…I see." She stared at a corner of the room, at a loss on what to do or say.

Anna nodded, her eyes glued desperately to the floor. "S-So…I-I mean…" her voice was trembling slightly.

Elsa heard Anna's distress and immediately wanted to console her. "W-We don't have to…d-do anything, if you do not wish to," Elsa quickly reassured her, "I-I wouldn't mind just lying beside you as we sleep." _Even though I would like to kiss and taste every inch of your body._

Anna shook her head and looked up at her wife. "It's not that I do want to…" she stated sincerely, "I-I just don't think that I'll be that good at it…w-what if I can't please you properly?" the last part came out in a worried whisper.

Elsa's heart swelled and she took a step closer to her wife. She pressed a long kiss to her supple lips. "I love you, Anna, with all that I am." She took the redhead's hand and placed it on the exposed skin of her collarbone. "Just from your simple touch, I am overwhelmed by many pleasing sensations."

She slid the hand down to rest over her heart. Anna felt the pulse jumping against her palm. Elsa smiled lovingly. "So please, do not doubt yourself or your ability to please me. You already do. Immensely."

Anna smiled, teary eyed, and nodded. "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Anna. Always."

The shorter girl reached down and interlaced their fingers. She smiled at the way the two gold bands glinted and gleamed together.

"I want to." She said finally, biting her lip.

"Yeah?"

Anna nodded. "Take me to bed, love."

Elsa's blue eyes darkened as she brought up their joined hands and kissed Anna's ring finger. "As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd you all think? I know, I'm a total sap. I can't help it. The Epilogue should be done by Friday at the latest. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and thanks for reading this story.<strong>


	25. Epilogue

**_Ten Years Later._**

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed in through the windows, rousing Elsa from her slumber. She looked fondly down at her sleeping wife, whose head lay resting on her shoulder. Tangled auburn hair splayed out in different directions, while pink lips hung open to release soft snores. <em>She's so beautiful…<em>Elsa thought to herself, taking several moments to just admire her.

She pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Love," she murmured, stroking the woman's cheek, "We must get up soon."

"Hrmblrgmh…." Came the mumbled reply.

Elsa smiled at the way her nose crinkled. "I know, love. But we need to plan the festivities for tomorrow."

Anna's eyes shot open. "The party!" she exclaimed, jolting upright. This flung her messy nest of hair around to smack her in the face. She sputtered, throwing off the covers and leaping out of bed.

"We have to make sure the food is prepared, the music is selected, and…oh! The decorations!" she was pacing as she stumbled into her dress.

Elsa watched on in amusement. Her wife was so adorable when she paced like that.

"Elsa, honey, what do you think they'll like?" Anna asked, trying to run a brush through her crazy bedhead. "I was thinking violet and light blue as a color scheme, but—ow, stupid knots."

The blonde giggled as she rose from their bed and walked over to the vanity where her wife sat. "Here," she gingerly took the brush and proceeded to slowly comb through messy auburn tresses. Elsa secretly relished being able to touch such beautiful hair.

Anna hummed in pleasure. "How come it never hurts when you do it?" she joked.

Her wife smiled. "Magic touch, perhaps?"

"I wouldn't doubt that," Anna said, her voice almost a purr, "Your fingers can certainly work magic."

Elsa bit her lip at the implication, a dark blush blooming across her pale cheeks. Even after 10 years of marriage, Anna was still able to make her stomach swim with nervous butterflies.

She needed to change the subject to a safer topic. She didn't want a repeat of yesterday, where it somehow ended with her taking Anna against the desk in her study. _Gods, I can still remember the feel of her soft skin trembling beneath my fingertips…._She cleared her throat.

"Anyway," she set the brush down, Anna's hair now silky and soft, "I believe that they will love whatever you choose."

Anna leaned her head back into Elsa's abdomen. "I know…I just want the best, you know?"

Elsa smiled, her arms draping gently over her love's shoulders. "I feel the same, love. Why don't I ask them this morning, to put your mind at ease? I have to bring them to the royal tailor for dress measurements anyway."

Anna beamed up at her. "That's a great idea! And while you do that, I'll go make sure that everything else is in order. Do you have any royal diplomacy meetings today?"

Elsa couldn't resist planting a kiss to her wife's lips when they were so open for the taking. "I canceled everything. Nothing is more important than my family."

This time Anna pulled her down for a kiss. The kiss deepened and Elsa moaned when tongues became involved. Anna pulled back, trailing kisses back to her ear, nipping the lobe lightly. Elsa whimpered. "A-Anna…we really don't have time if we want to…ah...h-have everything ready by tomorrow."

Anna sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. "Has anyone ever told you how sexy your voice is?" she whispered against the pale skin, "I love it when you gasp my name."

Elsa had to grip the back of a chair to hold herself up because her knees were threatening to give out. "Anna…" she tried to make her voice scolding, but it came out as more of a pleading sound.

"Sorry, I know." Anna pulled back and placed a loving kiss to her lips. "We have things that need to be done."

Elsa suddenly pulled her into a deep, searing kiss that stole her breath away. "We will continue this later. Thoroughly."

Anna blushed and nodded, a coy smile playing at her lips. "I love you."

Elsa's heart swelled, her eyes threatening to mist up. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>The blonde queen made her way down the hall, stopping in front of a door painted with pretty pink flowers. She knocked once before opening it and stepping inside.<p>

Elsa's heart melted at the sight of a little girl having a tea party with several stuffed animals. Her cute freckled face resembled Anna's, but her platinum blonde hair was definitely a trait inherited from Elsa. Big teal eyes looked up at the queen and the little girl's face lit up.

"Mama!" the girl jumped up from the chair and leapt into Elsa's waiting arms.

"Hello, little one," Elsa murmured lovingly, "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

The cheerful little girl nodded enthusiastically.

There had been quite a scandal in the kingdom when Anna was pronounced pregnant, given the obvious fact that she had married a woman. But Elsa could feel that the life growing inside of her wife was hers. She had felt her magic blossom within her the first time they had made love; she somehow knew that she had inadvertently created new life with Anna that night.

All rumors were eventually put to rest when Anna had given birth to fraternal twins, two girls that were unmistakably Anna and Elsa's children. Everyone just chalked it up to Elsa's magic and left it at that. Miracle children, they had called them.

"Are you having a tea party?" Elsa asked with a smile.

The little blonde nodded happily. "Yeah, mama. Mr. Teddy has just proposed to Ms. Bunny, so their having an engagement party!"

Elsa's smile grew wider. "When is the wedding? Am I invited?"

The little girl's eyes brightened. "Of course you can! Everyone's invited!" she paused for a second before a pout settled on her features, "Except for Vöra, because she's a meanie and wouldn't play with me."

Elsa bent down and ran a gentle hand over her daughter's hair. "Now, now, little one," she soothed, "Your big sister loves you very much, but sometimes she can't always play with you."

The little blonde sniffled quietly, nuzzling her face into her mother's shoulder. "I know, mama," her tiny voice was muffled.

Elsa patted the small girl's back. "Now, let's go see your sister. Do you know where she is?"

The little blonde pulled back, her teal eyes back to their joyous state. "She's in the library."

* * *

><p>It was pretty typical to find elder twin in the library or the palace gardens, nose in a book. She was the quieter of the two, her bearing very elegant and mature for her age. Her snowy skin, calm blue eyes, and facial features greatly resembled Elsa's. Her hair, however, was just as red as Anna's.<p>

"Vöra!" the younger sister called when they reached the library. "Mama's here!"

The calm redhead was seated in a chair by the window, sunlight pouring down over the words in the book she read. Her blue eyes glanced up at the approaching pair and she quickly closed the book and stood.

"Hi mama," she greeted shyly, "How's mommy doing?"

"You know how your mother is," Elsa embraced both her children and lowered her voice conspiratorially. "She's driving herself crazy over setting up your birthday ball tomorrow."

Vöra smiled. "That sounds like something she would do, Eiria does the same thing. Just this morning she was going on and on about some sort of rehearsal dinner for her stuffed animals."

The younger sister pouted. "Marriage is important you know!"

Elsa chuckled. "Eiria's right, darling. It is supposed to be one of the happiest moments of your life."

Both of the girls looked up at their mother with curious eyes. "Was yours, mama?" Eiria asked.

"Of course it was! She and mommy love each other." Vöra lectured, looking up at her mother for confirmation, "Right, mama?"

Elsa smiled softly. "It was definitely one of the happiest moments of my life, right up there next to the moment we brought you both into the world."

The twins smiled and curled into her, their foreheads resting in the crook of her shoulder. "We love you, mama."

Elsa rested her head on both of theirs. "And I love you too, little ones."

* * *

><p>The royal tailor was a kind old woman who referred to herself as the Godmother. She had a nine year old apprentice, Cinderella, who was also her adoptive granddaughter. The two made the most beautiful ball gowns.<p>

"Oh hello, your majesties!" the woman greeted when Elsa and her children arrived.

"Hi Godmother!" Eiria chirped, already tangling herself up in some hanging fabric.

"Good day," Vöra greeted, looking around for something.

Elsa smiled at the old woman. "The girls are here to get their final measurements taken for tomorrow's dresses, just in case they've grown and need adjustments made."

"Ah yes, your majesty. Children grow like weeds in the summertime," the Godmother nodded, "Cinderella? Would you please come here? I might need you to hem the fabric."

"I'll be right there!" a lilting voice called.

Elsa noticed that her eldest daughter got pink cheeked and wrung her hands together. The queen raised a curious eyebrow.

A little strawberry blonde girl came rushing out from the back, carrying a case full of sewing supplies. "Sorry I took so long grandma, but there was…" she trailed off when she saw them. "Forgive my rudeness your majesties!" she quickly curtsied, which caused her to spill some of the supplies onto the floor. Cinderella sighed helplessly, as if this happened often, and bent down to pick them up. "Oh dear…"

Vöra strode forward and helped her. The redhead's brow was furrowed in concentration.

"Thank you, Vö—I mean your highness," Cinderella said, "I apologize for being so clumsy."

Vöra blushed and cleared her throat. Her eyes darted to her mother, who looked thoroughly amused. "I-It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

After they left the tailors', Vöra was oddly silent. That is, until her younger sister decided to tease her.

"Vöra likes Cinderella, Vöra likes Cinderella," Eiria sing-songed.

"I do _not!_" the older redhead grumbled, "Cindy's just a friend."

Elsa smiled knowingly. "_'Cindy'_, was it?"

Vöra blushed but said nothing, her eyes falling to the floor.

"Why don't you invite her to your birthday ball tomorrow?" her mother suggested.

The elder twin looked up in surprise. "R-Really? You aren't mad that I have a crush on a peasant?"

Elsa just sent her daughter a pointed look. "As long there is love, I don't think anything else should matter, _however,_" she put on her best stern look, "Your mother and I are going to have a talk with you about ground rules. You're awfully young to be dating, so—"

"Mama, please!" Vöra whined, "You're so embarrassing. And plus, I don't even think she likes me in that way!"

Elsa patted the girl on the head. "Do not worry yourself too much, little one. Everything has a way of falling into place with time," then she smiled, "And it's a mother's job to embarrass her children, it's written in the parenting manual."

Eiria giggled. "They have one of those?"

The elder twin rolled her eyes. "No dummy, it was a joke."

"I'm not a dummy, _you're_ a dummy!" Eiria shot back with pouty cheeks.

"Play nice, you two." Elsa chastised light-heartedly.

* * *

><p>The next day began in a similar fashion to the first, save for the fact that Elsa was a little bit sore from the previous night's 'activities' with Anna.<p>

The blonde stretched, reveling in the delicious ache of her muscles. "What time are the others due to arrive?" she asked.

Anna yawned, ruffling a hand through her crazy bedhead. "I think they all said that they would be here this morning…wait! What time is it?"

A loud knock interrupted them. "It's time for yeh teh stop mackin' and get ready for the party!" came the muffled brogue. _Merida. _"Everyone's down there waitin' on yeh."

The married couple looked at each other and blushed. "We'll be right there!" Anna replied hastily.

The two scrambled to get ready, giggling at each other all the while.

"We truly are a pair, aren't we?" Elsa joked.

"I wonder how everyone puts up with us," Anna chided humorously.

* * *

><p>Vöra and Eiria looked adorable in their ball gowns. Anna couldn't be more proud of her children.<p>

Elsa let Anna play with them while she went to talk to some of their friends. Mulan and Aurora were chatting with a tall dark haired boy who looked to be about twelve years old.

"Remember Kintaro," Mulan told him with a smile, "To help the birthday girls if they need anything."

The boy nodded respectfully. "Of course, mother. I will be sure to behave honorably."

Aurora giggled. "Oh Kin-kin, you're worse than your mother sometimes."

Mulan pouted. "There is nothing wrong with being respectful of women."

Aurora kissed her cheek, earning a blush from the foreign beauty. "Of course not, dear."

Elsa smiled at the family. Aurora and Mulan had gotten together shortly after her wedding. The two had then gotten married and later wound up adopting an orphaned little boy they found wandering the mountains. They were convinced that fate had delivered him to them.

He resembled Mulan in his exotic facial features, dark almond shaped eyes, silky black hair, and chivalrous nature. Though he was incredibly strong, his demeanor was very calm and docile.

"Hello everyone," Elsa greeted them, "Enjoying the party so far?"

The trio nodded. "The girls look adorable in their dresses." Aurora complimented.

Elsa glanced over to see her wife get hit in the face with a balloon, courtesy of Eiria, who thought it was hilarious. Elsa smiled at the pair as they both laughed. "Yes, they do." She sighed dreamily.

Kintaro cleared his throat lightly to get her attention. He bowed at the waist. "If it would be alright with your Majesty, may I ask Princess Eiria to dance?"

The boy looked slightly uncertain, which made Elsa smile. "If you can manage to pull her away from the chocolate and balloons long enough, then be my guest." She replied, earning a happy grin from him.

The boy bowed again. "Thank you, Queen Elsa."

As he left, Elsa and the other parents shared a chuckle. "He's something special, isn't he?"

An excited squeal drew their attention to the other side of the room where a girl with bright golden curls was jumping up and down. "Mom, Dad, look! They have bear balloons!" she exclaimed.

Eugene and Rapunzel smiled at their eldest daughter. "I told your auntie Anna how much you love bears."

The girl smiled and ran over to Anna, who had been chatting with Kristoff, and gave her a big hug. "Thanks auntie Anna!" she chirped.

The redhead smiled and patted her head. "No problem, Goldilocks."

The little girl's real name was the same as Rapunzel's mother, but everyone had begun calling her 'Goldilocks' because of her golden hair. The name just stuck for some reason.

Anna thanked Rapunzel and Eugene for coming. The two had even brought their youngest daughter, a seven year old little girl named Alice. She had curious brown eyes, and a little kitten named 'Dinah' who followed her everywhere.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before all the children were dancing and playing together. Even Vöra had gotten over her initial shyness and was now talking animatedly with a smiling Cinderella.<p>

The adults were having their own fun. Merida bragged about her newest apprentice, and his skill with a bow. Her 'wee Robin Hood' was going to carry on her legacy, as she liked to say. Everyone traded stories on recent happenings in their kingdom, laughing and carrying on like one big happy family.

"Okay!" Eiria announced loudly, "Cake and present time!"

Elsa smirked at Anna. "She gets that from you."

The redhead glared playfully, "You know you love it."

Elsa kissed her temple and pulled her close. "Always."

The cake, of course, was chocolate flavored. The children loved it.

"Chocolate is our favorite," Vöra explained shyly to Cinderella, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Mine too."

"Yes," Goldilocks hummed, "I think it tastes _just right_."

"Curiouser and curiouser…" Alice whispered, taking another bite. Dinah licked a bit of chocolate icing from the tip of her nose.

The opening of presents passed in a similar fashion. Everyone took part, chiming in on what they liked or thought was neat. Vöra particularly loved the crate of books Belle sent her from France. (She couldn't give it in person because she was on her honeymoon.)

All in all, it had been the perfect day. As everyone bid their goodbyes, they all promised to get together again soon.

* * *

><p>"Today was fun." Anna murmured, resting her head in the crook of her wife's neck.<p>

They were lying in bed and enjoying a calm evening together. Elsa smiled as she read her book.

"It most certainly was. The children loved it when you joined in on their snowball fight." The blonde commented.

"Team Arendelle shall remain undefeated!" Anna gave a winning grin.

A crack of thunder made them both jump. It was then that they noticed the harsh sounds of rain outside.

"I hate storms…" Elsa muttered.

Anna pulled the blonde closer. "Don't worry, love, I've got you."

Another loud crack of thunder sounded, and the room door flew open. Before either knew what was happening, a tiny body had flung itself towards them.

"Mama, mommy, I don't like thunder…"Eiria whimpered, burying her face into Anna's chest, "It's scary…"

"Oh, baby, don't be scared," Anna soothed, cradling the little blonde to her, "You're safe here."

Eiria sniffled. "I-I'm sorry I'm not brave like Vöra…"

There was another deafening crack of thunder, followed by a timid yet frantic knock on the door. "U-um, mommy? Mama?" Vöra cautiously climbed up onto the foot of the bed. "C-Can I stay with you?"

Eiria looked wide-eyed at her sister. "I thought you said you weren't afraid of storms?"

"I-I'm not!" Vöra defended, "I was…I was just making sure that _you_ were okay, is all."

Elsa and Anna shared a knowing look and giggled.

"Alright," Elsa conceded, "Why don't we have one big family slumber party?"

"Yay!" the other three cheered.

Eiria snuggled closer to Anna, while Vöra took her place beside Elsa.

"What should we do first?" Eiria asked excitedly, the storm long forgotten.

"Oh, can you tell us a bedtime story?" Vöra asked.

"Yeah!" Eiria agreed quickly.

"A bedtime story, huh…" Elsa glanced at Anna. "Okay then…"

_"There once was a young princess whose parents had always told her to never go near the North Mountain. It was as dangerous as it was cold, and there was a rumor that a Wicked Ice Witch dwelled at its peak…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Alas, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed this story. I may be working on another one in the near future.<br>**

**As for the children of our characters:**

**Vöra: from "Vör", which is Old Norse for "the careful one" or the goddess of wisdom.**

**Eiria: from "Eir", which is Old Norse for "help, or mercy" or the goddess of healing.**

**The rest are all from other major works...**

**-Goldilocks and the Three Bears**

**-Alice in Wonderland**

**-Kintaro, The Golden Boy**

**-(Robin Hood was briefly mentioned)**


End file.
